La ultima esperanza
by lau-hb
Summary: Bella se entera qe tiene una terrible enfermedad,asustada toma la decision de alejarse para tratarse y Jasper se va con ella alejandose ambos de todos sin dar explicacions... despues de varios años se vuelven a ver ¿que pasara? as cosas an cambiado...
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes NO me pertenecen.

Pero espero q les guste el primer capitulo soy 100% novata y con ayuda de una amiga lo eh hecho espero q les guste

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA

POV BELLA

Me llamo Isabella pero no me gusta mi nombre, por lo que prefiero que me llamen Bella. Tengo 20 años y estudio literatura.

Vivo en Forks, por lo que hoy es uno de esos comunes pero, en este caso, oportuno día nublado, dándole el escenario conveniente aire fúnebre y sombrío, ya que se conmemora dos años desde la perdida de mis padres, que murieron en el desastroso accidente automovilístico que tuvieron en la vía camino a Port Angels, del cual me había salvado gracias a que me había quedado en casa de mi amiga Ángela, aunque mi madre pretendía que fuera junto a ellos.

Estaba frente sus tumbas, me dolía desde el fondo de mi corazón no tenerlos conmigo, pero he tratado de superarlo y seguir adelante. Aunque me dejaron un poco de dinero el cual he sabido valorar, también he necesitado trabajar para lograr mantenerme y pagar los gastos de la universidad.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y sentimientos que me olvide que no estaba sola hasta el momento que sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura irradiando un calor tan acogedor y tranquilizante que una sonrisa se me dibujo involuntariamente, a pesar de las lagrimas que, no me había dado cuenta, ya corrían por mis mejillas. En ese momento volteé y me encontré con el hombre más perfecto que un ser puede siquiera imaginar, y que casualmente es mi novio.

-hola amor ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto mirándome directo a los ojos mientras limpiaba mis traicioneras, ya acostumbradas, lagrimas de mis mejillas.

-bien – conteste con simpleza, suspirando. Como amaba cuando me miraba asi con sus profundos ojos verdes.

-¿nos vanos entonces? –me dijo en tono dulce.

-si, vamos ir a tu casa Edward.

El solo asintió y aun abrazándome nos dirigimos a su volvo, me abrió la puerta del copiloto como normalmente hacia y me acomode en mi lugar, mientras el rodeaba el auto y entraba en este para ponerlo en marcha después de volver a enviarme una tierna y cariñosa mirada que me hizo sonreírle mientras mi corazón se alteraba al ver que este devolvía el gesto con su deslumbrante sonrisa, por lo que tuve que desviar la mirada hacia la ventana para poder pensar con claridad. En ese momento estuve recordando como era mi vida antes de que Edward llegara junto con toda su familia.

La familia Cullen llego dos meses después del accidente de mis papás. Desde el primer momento que lo vi entrar en el instituto me quede absolutamente fascinada con él. Era tan guapo con esos hermosos ojos verdes, su cuerpo, su pelo que siempre estaba despeinado y aun así era simplemente perfecto. A los días me hablo por primera vez y yo me sentí totalmente maravillada al escuchar su aterciopelada pero masculina voz. Con las semanas nos fuimos llevando más, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que los dos estábamos completamente enamorados el uno del otro. A los dos meses se me declaro formalmente y para mí ese fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Alice, su hermana, desde entonces es mi mejor amiga, aunque a la pequeña impulsiva le encantan las compras, con las que no me llevo mucho. Igual la quiero mucho, y también a Emmett, el otro hermano de ella y de Edward, que más bien parase un oso por su gran musculatura y altura, pero lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano mayor, a pesar que se la pasa haciendo bromas y contando chistes a cuestas mías y de mi falta de equilibrio.

Al mismo tiempo aparecieron los Hale, Jasper y Rosalie, quienes también venían con los Cullen's. Jasper, quien ahora es mi mejor amigo, es una persona tranquila y comprensiva con la cual siempre puedo confiar cualquier cosa y que parece ser el único que puede calmar a Alice de su constante hiperactividad, por lo cual es su novio. Su hermana Rosalie, es un poco diferente, aunque al principio no tuve una relación muy buena con ella por su carácter egocéntrico y orgulloso, con el tiempo a mejorado mucho. Ella es novia de Emmett, y extrañamente le gustan mucho los autos pero no solo físicamente sino también mecánicamente.

Todos ellos me han ayudado mucho a seguir adelante después de quedarme prácticamente sola en este mundo.

Cuando quité la vista de la ventana me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la casa de los Cullen. Edward me abrió la puerta y me dio un suave y pequeño beso, eso era suficiente, entre nosotros a veces sobran las palabras, demostrándonos nuestro amor solo con un gesto. Paso su mano por mi cintura y entramos en la casa. Fui recibida por un fuerte abrazo de oso por parte Emmett.

-¡¡¡Hola Hermanita!!!! – Casi gritó Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

-ya déjala respirar – le dijo Rosalie dándole en la cabeza con la mano

-¡Hola hija! – dijo Esme dándome un cariñoso abrazo.

Esme, la madre de Alice, Edward y Emmett, es una persona muy buena y maternal que es decoradora de interiores. Me quiere como a otra hija, de lo cual le estoy muy agradecida. Al lado de ella estaba Carlisle, su esposo, el cual también me dio un abrazo; es un gran medico. Lo reedificaron a Forks y por eso se mudaron, ellos dos son personas que me han ayudado mucho proporcionándome nuevamente el calor de una familia.

En ese momento venia bajando Alice y Jasper tomados de la mano, se veían tan lindos juntos. Alice era bajita con el pelo negro y corto con puntitas apuntando a todas partes, mientras que Jasper es alto, su pelo rubio no es muy largo pero tampoco muy corto. Los dos me saludaron animadamente.

Alice me regaño por no estaba utilizando la ropa que me había dicho, pues es totalmente adicta a moda, por lo que a ella, ayudada por Rosalie, les gusta jugar a la "barbie Bella" haciéndome rotundos maker-overs y probándome todo tipo de ropas.

Llevaba ya todo el día en la casa de los Cullen, estábamos todos viendo una película. Repentinamente sentí que me daba mucha sed, así que como estaba cansada de estar mucho tiempo sentada me levante por un poco de agua.

-Edward voy a la cocina por un vaso con agua, no tardo.

-si quieres yo voy – me dijo él haciendo ademán de levantarse, yo solo negué con la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina.

Cuando me estaba sirviendo el baso de agua sentí que alguien entraba.

-deberías de ir con un doctor Bella, no seas terca.

-estoy bien de verdad no se de que te preocupas – le decía por decima ves a Jasper en la semana.

-Bella que te allá empezado a sangrar la nariz de la nada en la universidad no es normal, además estas demasiado pálida – me gire un poco para que no me viera la cara, pues no supe que contestarle y era cierto que estaba muy blanca, si de por sí lo era, ahora parecía que no circulara sangra por mis venas, ya que no veía ningún rasgo de color en mi piel. Además que el otro día me dio una alta fiebre, Edward estaba conmigo por lo que me quiso llevar con Carlisle para que me examinara, pero yo le dije que tan solo era gripa, y aunque no se quedo muy satisfecho con mi respuesta ya no me dijo nada.

-estoy bien Jasper te lo aseguro – en ese momento me agarro el brazo traía una blusa de manga larga color negra, me subió la manga

-Bella entonces dime que son estos hematomas que tienes desde hace días y que cada ves se ven peor – no le conteste nada pues ni yo misma me sabia la respuesta. Me habían estado apareciendo de la nada y Jazz se había dado cuenta, no supe que decirle, simplemente suspire.

-Bella y Jasper apúrense ya viene lo mejor de la película – nos grito Emmett desde la sala donde todos estaban reunidos.

-Esta bien, acepto a ir al medico contigo, pero por favor no le digas a nadie ¿si? – le dije ya rendida para que no se siguiera preocupando arriesgándose a que los demás se dieran cuenta y le unieran.

-esta bien, si así lo quieres – le sonríe con agradecimiento y regresamos a la sala a ver la película.

espero sus opiniones y criticas


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA!

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste y también espero sus criticas.

Los personajes NO me pertenecen.

**Capitulo II: **

**Pruebas y resultados.**

_Esta bien, acepto a ir al medico contigo, pero por favor no le digas a nadie ¿si? – le dije ya rendida para que no se siguiera preocupando arriesgándose a que los demás se dieran cuenta y le unieran._

_-esta bien, si así lo quieres – le sonríe con agradecimiento y regresamos a la sala a ver la película. _

Ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que tuvimos aquella plática. Inmediatamente el día siguiente nos las arreglamos para poder ir al medico sin que los demás lo supieran, sobretodo Edward y Alice, pues si uno es la personificación de la sobreprotección y los celos, la otra era una decidida y vivaz persuasiva que siempre quiere estar en todo y ayudar en lo que pueda.

Decidimos ir hasta Port Angels para revisarme, ya que si lo hacíamos en Forks no abría forma de evitar que Carlisle, quien trabaja allí, se entere de nuestra visita a su zona de trabajo. Jasper no entendía por que ocultárselo a los demás y sobretodo a Edward, pero accedió cuando alegué que siendo una ciudad un poco mas amplia, podría tener mayores recursos o especialistas, aunque sabia que era solo una excusa ya que el hospital de forks tiene un muy buen servicio, pero igual fuimos hasta Port Angels. Sin embargo en la consulta el medico fue poco informativo y lo único que hizo fue mandarme una montaña de exámenes que consistían, sobretodo, en los de sangre lo que me dificulto un poco tomando en cuenta que es común en mi el marearme -y a veces hasta casi desmayarme- tan solo imaginando una pequeña cantidad de sangre brotándose de una herida… uh, con eso me siento estremecida.

Pero lamentablemente esta etapa no la pude superar inmediatamente, pues cada vez que tenia los resultados de unos exámenes el medico volvía a mandarme otros, pero estos ya no eran los rutinarios de sangre, por lo que me alivie un poco, sin embargo, esto no duro mucho al darme cuenta los que seguían: Rayos X, Ecografías, Imágenes por Resonancia Magnética, Tomografía computarizada (también llamada escáner CT o CAT) y otros más; allí me empecé a alarmar, la mayoría de ellos, por mas que me lo intentaran explicar, no tenia idea como funcionaban o para que servían, pero no se lo demostré a Jasper para no intranquilizarlo de mas, aunque no podía engañarle siendo el tan perceptivo. Para mas agregar después de todo mi calvario con las extrañas pruebas que me realizaron, nos encontramos al fin mi amigo y yo, frente al doctor que al parecer de una buena vez nos dirá que es lo que tengo según los resultados que arrojaron los exámenes que me practiqué.

¿Para que negarlo?, estoy muerta de miedo, lo único que me consuela es saber que Jasper me apoya en todo y siempre estará en lo que lo necesite, definitivamente no podría hacer esto sin él, pues por mas que niegue que me pasa algo, la actitud del doctor y la forma en que me he estado sintiendo desde un tiempo para acá, peor de lo que puede creer mi amigo, afirman lo contrario.

**POV JASPER**

-Jazz por favor acompáñame de compras ¿si? – me dijo Alice poniendo esos ojitos de cachorrito a los que sabia prácticamente no me podía resistir, pero esta ves tenia que hacerlo, pues hace dos semana que le han estado haciendo exámenes a Bella para ver que tenia y hoy se los entregaban después de tantos rodeos, pues los análisis comunes no fueron suficientes para saber que le pasaba además que el medico se mostraba titubeante y a la vez preocupado, pero decía que no quería adelantar nada hasta estar seguro y yo no soy iluso, se que algo pasa pues esos exámenes según lo poco que sé de medicina se realizan en búsqueda de malas enfermedades, solo espero que no sea nada grave, y que el medico nos halla hecho perder el tiempo con estas y Bella no tenga este mal, la quiero como si fuera otra hermana, por lo que definitivamente no podré complacer a mi novia esta vez.

-Alice… de verdad esta vez no podré acompañarte, lo siento mi amor, – le dije lentamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla y ella me abrazaba por la cintura. Alice tan solo asintió con su carita triste y su mirada baja, me dolía verla así pero Bella me necesita realmente – pero te prometo que luego vamos de compra ¿si? – le levante la cara para que me mirara a los ojos y le di un pequeño beso en los labios cuando vi que se resignaba y así que me fui.

Fui por Bella a su casa y de hay nos dirigimos al hospital de Port Angels, puesto que ella no quiso hacerse los exámenes aquí por miedo de que Carlisle se diera cuenta. Cuando llegamos al hospital nos dirigimos al consultorio del doctor con el que habíamos reservado cita ya que era muy reconocido en el lugar, la mire a los ojos y me di cuenta de que tenia miedo de los resultados y yo también, lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos fue abrasarla, mientras a Bella se le resbalaba una lagrima de la mejilla instantes antes de entrar al despacho y enfrentamos a lo próximo que venia.

Tocamos la puerta y e inmediatamente se nos hizo pasar. El lugar era el típico consultorio de hospital: archiveros, gran variedad de diplomas colgados en la pared lúgubremente blanca, una amplia mesa con una computadora moderna, papeles, recetarios y algún portarretrato, entre otras cosas a los que no les preste atención. Nos sentamos en las dos sillas de adelante, Bella me tomo la mano en busca de apoyo.

-Doctor ¿verdad que no es nada grave lo que tengo? – le dijo Bella con voz temblorosa. El doctor se quedo callado un momento pero luego siguió.

- Temo informarles que si es grave lo que tiene – me apretó mas fuerte la mano como reacción instantánea.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? – le pregunte con un poco de miedo, a Bella ya se le resbalaban algunas lagrimas.

-Temo informales que usted tiene Leucemia mielógena – le dijo el medico mirando a Bella directo a los ojos. Me quede paralizado en mi lugar no supe que hacer de lo único que fui consiente en ese momento es que Bella estaba abrazada a mí llorando y repitiendo una y otra vez "me voy a morir, me voy a morir" yo no supe que decir más que se calmara mientras el doctor continuo hablando. – o para que mejor entiendan cáncer en la sangre. Por lo general la leucemia es conocida por presentarse frecuentemente en los niños desde los primeros años de vida, pero el tipo de leucemia que tiene

-Pero tiene cura ¿verdad?- le pregunte con cierto miedo en la voz

-La mayoría son tratamientos que extiendan la vida y su calidad en lo mayor posible. Entre estos se encuentran Quimioterapias, ciertos medicamentos y en algunos casos radiación – sentí como Bella lloraba cada ves más, pero el doctor prosiguió con voz tranquila – aun no estoy seguro que tan avanzada este la enfermedad, para ellos será preciso practicar cuanto antes algunos exámenes más específicos que lo determinen – continuo mientras vi como escribía algo en un recetario y nos lo entregaba – aquí están los exámenes que se necesitan, sin embargo en cualquier caso lo mejor será empezar con el tratamiento cuanto antes.

Tome la receta, ya que Bella se encontraba todavía muy impactada para siquiera darse cuenta de aquello. Leí superficialmente lo escrito, más cuando lo hice hubo algo que llamo mi atención.

¿biop..sia? – pregunte preocupado.

Si, es necesario, este es un procedimiento donde se toma una muestra de la zona infectada, en su caso seria la médula ósea… se que esto los tiene impactados pero deben estar concientes que esto es serio y que deben ser fuertes, sobretodo usted señorita Swan, aunque claro… es vital tener el apoyo de amigos y familiares. Es normal que tenga que pasar por varias etapas psicológicas para lograr aceptarlo y afrontarlo, entre mayor ayuda y disposición tenga le será mejor. Lo seguro es que experimente primero un estado de negación pero…

No se preocupe, estoy psicología estoy conciente de estos estados así que no es necesario que lo explique.

Oh… mucho mejor, así será el más apropiado para que la ayude a superarlo y guiarla hacia la búsqueda de una cura o por lo menos siga un tratamiento.

Si… yo me encargaré de que así sea –le dije levantándome del asiento y llevándome a Bella conmigo ya que aun manteníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas. – muchas gracias doctor, estaré pendiente para realizarle las pruebas a Bella.

Le di la mano en despedida, acercando a Bella para abrazarla ya que solo la oía sollozar y me preocupaba.

Cuando nos fuimos seguíamos en shock por la noticia así que nos quedamos quietos en el auto sin hacer nada, después de que se calmo emprendí al camino a Forks, todo el camino estuvo absorta es sus pensamientos, yo me encontraba igual que ella y no sabia que hacer. Cuando llegamos a su casa, me quede con ella un rato, le preparé un té. No me había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormida hasta que escuche el timbre de la casa sonar y la miré, a pesar de verse tranquila se notaba perturbada, el timbre seguía sonando así que me paré y fui a abrir. Cuando lo hice me encontré con Edward y Alice, que me miraban extrañados.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Edward, en lo que me pareció un tono celoso al que no le vi al caso.

-Bella se sentía mal y la traje a su casa – le conteste mientras ponía una de mis manos por la cintura de Alice.

-Ah! Ella ¿esta bien?- Me pregunto Edward, ahora preocupado, se nota que la quiere mucho.

-Si esta dormida en su cuarto – puse mi mano sobre su hombro y le dije – ella te necesita mucho ahora… cuídala – se me quedó viendo unos instantes, luego solo asintió así que me fui a la casa Cullen junto con Alice.

Todo el camino me quede pensando, en que hará Bella ahora. Tendrá tantas cosas que pensar, su vida por completo cambiará sin duda y no precisamente para bien, pero ella es fuerte y sé que lo superará y luchará contra esto.

-¿Te pasa algo Jasper? – me dijo Alice con un tono de voz que me pareció triste sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No amor… simplemente un trabajo de la escuela que no he acabado – le regale una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, aunque vi que no quedo muy satisfecha con mi respuesta. Sabia que no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta descubrir la verdad, siendo tan detallista.

A penas llegamos a la casa me fui a mi habitación. Tenia que reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado, si me siento así de perturbado y aterrado, siendo solo su amigo no me imagino realmente como esta ella y como lo tomará, realmente debe ser muy difícil. Me quede pensando cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta.

-¡pase! – y vi que era Rosalie, le intente dar una sonrisa pero sentí que esta no llego hasta mis ojos.

-¿Qué tienes hermanito?... dice Alice que estas raro y por lo que veo tiene razón – me dijo con el tono cariñoso que usábamos entre nosotros, Rosalie a pesar de tener carácter fuerte es buena persona.

-Nada solo un trabajo que no he acabado ¿si? – le conteste de forma normal, que parece que fue suficiente para Rosalie, ya que solamente asintió y se fue. No supe que mas decirle, no quería adelantar nada hasta que Bella no estuviera lista, además que era su derecho contarlo por sí misma y conociéndola, no creo que le agrade que lo comente yo antes de ella al menos estar de acuerdo.

**POV BELLA**

Me levante cuando sentí los primeros rayos del sol en mi cara, abrí los ojos y vi lo más hermoso que pueda existir en el mundo entero, mi mundo entero… mi Edward

-Hola amor ¿Cómo amaneciste? – me pregunto de una manera tan tierna y atenta.

-Bien ¿y tu? – le conteste con una sonrisa.

- Igual… bien – y me dio un hermoso y delicado beso sobre mis labios.

-Edward ¿a que hora llegaste? – le pregunte curiosamente mientras me estiraba.

-Ayer en la tarde, cuando llegue Jasper estaba aquí y me dijo que te sentiste mal y te trajo para acá – en ese momento recordé todo lo vivido el día anterior en el consultorio del medico y la decisión que tome, fue en ese mismo momento cuando sentí un gran nudo en la garganta y en el pecho una fuerte punzada que me ahogaba las lagrimas correr por mi cara.

-¿Qué tienes amor? – me pregunto Edward un poco asustado, yo no supe que decir solo me abrase a él y empecé a llorar más fuerte, el solo me consolaba y frotaba mi espalda y daba besos en la cabeza tratando de consolarme a pesar de no saber si quiera por que lloraba, así que saque fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenia, respire profundo y después de un rato me tranquilice.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – me pregunto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le di un largo beso con el cual le mostraba todo el amor y pasión que sentía por él. Me hinqué en la cama donde aun nos encontrábamos y me acerque lo mas que pude a él poniendo mis manos a los lados de su cabeza enredando un poco mis manos en su cabello, él me correspondió como siempre de la misma forma, abrazándome y apretándome hacia él tomándome por la cintura, demostrándome todo lo que sentía por mí y que yo ya sabía-… el me ama con todo su alma, no se si tanto como yo a él, pero estoy segura que su cariño es sincero. Solo nos separamos hasta que el aire fue estrictamente necesario y casi me sentía desfallecer en sus brazos.

- Gracias – le susurre dándole otro corto beso y parándome totalmente de la cama para arreglarme.

Después de un rato bajamos a desayunar me puse una blusa de manga larga azul y un pantalón de mezclilla, con los cuales no se me veía casi nada de mi pálida piel con los raros hematomas que ahora tienen sentido. Cuando estuve sola en el baño aproveche para aplicarme un poco de maquillaje -como base, polvo compacto en un tono un poco mas oscuro que el mió y rubor que últimamente me hacia falta-, del cual no me gustaba usar pero que se ha vuelto total necesidad debido a la nefasta y exagerada palidez que ahora se me hacia característica. Solo así lograba mantener a todos –_o casi todos _– ignorantes de que _algo_ me pasaba.

Pase todo el día junto a Edward. Fuimos al parque solo a caminar mirando todo lo increíblemente hermoso a nuestro alrededor – lo cual así lo siento cada vez que estamos juntos-, a comer a un precioso restaurante y al cine a ver una película de estreno a la cual no le prestamos mucha atención pues era más interesante de lo que hablábamos entre nosotros manteniéndonos en nuestra burbuja personal desapareciendo todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor. Es extraordinario que después de tanto tiempo juntos y de todo el tiempo que pasamos hablando nunca se nos hacia difícil entablar una conversación o mantenernos entretenidos estando juntos.

Fue uno de los mejores fin de semana de mi… corta o larga vida, no lo se todavía, pero de lo que si estoy totalmente segura es que no quiero ver sufrir a Edward jamás, ni tampoco a mis amigos y seres queridos, por lo que tomé una decisión y mañana se la diré a Jasper; quien ha estado muy pendiente de mí y como me siento, ya que me hablo hoy en la tarde para preguntarme como estaba y le dije la verdad: excelente junto con al hombre que amo y que me hace inmensamente feliz tan solo al estar conmigo.

Esa dormimos noche, como muchas otras atrás, abrazados y acurrucado el uno al otro.


	3. Chapter 3

__

**Capitulo III**

**POV JASPER**

Había estado nervioso todo el día, hoy hable con Bella después de dos días me dijo que al fin me iba a decir la decisión que tomó, pero me hiso prometerle que no le diría nada a nadie lo cual acepte sin remedio. En estos dos días de espera he visto que tanto Rosalie como Alice han estado al pendiente de mí ya que se han dado cuenta de que estoy algo nervioso y perturbado, y me di cuenta que se extrañaron aun más que hoy en la tarde he estado muy ansioso por hablar con Bella, lo que les pareció raro.

**POV BELLA**

Era lunes una día nublado como siempre, pero para mi era un perfecto escenario fúnebre en el cual yo no sabría si viviría o moriría, cuanto tendría que sufrir antes o por cuanto tiempo.

Escuche que tocaron el timbre de la casa, baje las escaleras con calma y a paso lento, abrí la puerta y hay frente a mi estaba un Jasper nervioso y preocupado.

Hola ¿como estas? – me saludo mirándome a los ojos, mientras pasaba lentamente.

-¿Como quieres que este? ¿Brincando de felicidad? – le conteste fríamente. Simplemente no sabia como reaccionar, él solo me abrazó mientras nos dirigíamos hasta la sala donde nos sentamos y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que de nuevo estaba llorando. La realidad me volvía agobiar. Después de un rato cuando me calme un poco volvió a hablar.

-Entonces Bella que has decidido hacer –respire profundamente antes de contestarle.

-Voy a hacerme el tratamiento que sea necesario, pero no pienso decirle nada a nadie y me iré de aquí para realizarlo – se lo dije todo corrido, lo único que vi fue que se quedo estático, pero estaba decidida y no me pensaba retractar.

-Bella, ¿como vas ha hacer eso?, el tratamiento puede tardar mucho tiempo, ¿que harás con Edward?, ¿ni siquiera a él piensas decírselo?, ¿como le explicaras tu ausencia?, él se dará cuenta que pasa al…

-Terminare con él –dije cortantemente. Ya todo eso lo había pensado y sé que si quiero que Edward sea feliz debo dejarlo libre.- por lo menos hasta que me cure, si eso no pasa no lo volveré a ver.

Jasper se quedó con los ojos como platos y su mandíbula un poco desencajada. Al parecer no se lo esperaba, lo cual me extraña siendo tan observador. Se quedó de esa forma durante unos instantes como digiriendo y pensando en lo dicho

-Esta bien… pero yo me voy contigo y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario – me dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos. Me quede paralizada, no puedo permitir arrastrarlo junto a mí.

-Jasper por favor, ¿como se le ocurría decirme eso? tú tienes todas las posibilidades de ser feliz, ¿como vas a dejar a Alice?, ella te ama tanto como tu a ella no le puedes hacer eso, además esta tu hermana, a nadie le pienso decir nada… ¡piénsalo bien! -le dije en suplicante y alterada, no iba a dejar que el se sacrificara por mí teniendo tantas cosas buenas.

-Bella escucha lo que te voy a decir, te quiero como una hermana más, y si no recuerdas mi madre murió de cáncer – se acercó un poco y tomo mi mano – sé por lo que vas a pasar y no será fácil y sola no podrás hacerlo, así que iré lo quieras o no.

No supe que hacer, solamente lo abrase y lloré más. Estaba muy agradecida con él y aunque no estoy de acuerdo a que lo haga, sé que no podré persuadirlo de lo contrario.

-¿Cuando nos vamos? – me preguntó, ya sabia la respuesta pero me sentía terrible al pensarla.

-Pasado mañana… el miércoles ¿te parece?

-Supongo que esta bien, mañana cortare con Alice, por lo menos quiero despedirme de ella y de Rosalie e intentaré hacer lo posible para que no les duela tanto -termino la frase con la voz quebrada. No sabia que hacer, lo único que se me izo oportuno fue abrazarlo nuevamente.

Escuche que abrían la puerta y vi a Edward entrar, mi corazón dio un respingo al solo verlo acercarse, pero se veía un poco nervioso cuando se acerco más a mi y me dio un tierno beso. Sentí como Jasper se levantaba del sofá y lo rodeaba.

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy ahora que estas acompañada, necesito irme ha hacer unas cosas y arreglar unos… asuntos –dijo Jasper un poco pensativo, se despidió de Edward y de mí y se fue.

-Que cosas tendría que arreglar Jasper –preguntó curioso Edward, mientras se sentaba en el lugar donde Jasper se encontraba anteriormente y me atrajo hacia él.

-amm… creo que… algo de la universidad… un trabajo o algo así… -respondí nerviosa, no se me da mentir y Edward podría darse cuenta.

-Ah… bueno, ha estado últimamente muy raro, parece que la carrera le esta complicando - dijo Edward dejándolo pasar lo cual me extrañó, parece distraído y hasta raro.

Por un momento pensé que podría estar dándose cuenta, pero luego fue abrazándome un poco más logrando embriagarme con su delicioso aroma y haciéndome olvidar de cualquier preocupación. Me siento tan bien estando así con él, me llena de tanta paz y dicha que no sé como lograré sobrevivir sin él pero tengo que hacerlo para conseguir que él continué con su vida.

-Amor mañana te invito a cenar… tengo algo que contarte ¿si? paso por ti a las 8 – me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y acariciando mis mejillas, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que me encantan tanto de él.

-Está bien -le conteste mientras me acercaba un poco para rozar sus labios con los míos, la sensación es tan perfecta que casi podría sentirme morir de un ataque al corazón, pero sé que no tendría tanta suerte. Lo que me regresa a la realidad… esa cena seria la ocasión perfecta para despedirme de él, pero mientras tanto necesito aprovechar del poco tiempo que tengo junto a él, pues no sé si podría haber algún otro más adelante.

**POV JASPER**

Mientras manejaba a casa, estaba pensando en la conversación que tuve con Bella. Era cierto que me dolía intensamente el tener que dejar a mi familia y sobretodo a Alice, pero también sé que no podría dejar sola a Bella en estos momentos, y no trate de persuadirla de otra decisión porque se lo terca que es. Además sé lo que va a sufrir a partir de ahora, mi madre había muerto de cáncer y sufrió mucho sin tener suficiente apoyo a su alrededor, a mi padre nunca lo conocí.

Llegue a la casa iba a invitar a Alice a cenar mañana para despedirme de ella, no sería capaz de simplemente desaparecer de su vida sin decirle nada, eso la destrozaría, pero sé que mi Ali es fuerte y podrá continuar sin problemas.

En cuanto cruce la puerta de entrada fui recibido con un efusivo abrazo y beso de Alice a los cuales yo les correspondí con todo mi amor.

-Alice ¿que te parece mañana ir a cenar? – mientras veíamos mientras nos preparábamos para ver una película solos en la sala.

-¡Claro me encantaría! -me dijo con una enorme sonrisa que, estoy seguro, voy a extrañar inmensamente.

**POV EDWARD**

Por fin había llegado uno de los días con los que más había soñado. Hoy voy a proponerle matrimonio a Bella. Hice una reservación en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Port Angels, pues mi ángel se merece lo mejor.

Últimamente ha estado muy rara, y un poco enferma. Ella dice que es solo estrés y algo de gripe, espero que realmente sea nada más eso. Jasper también a estado muy raro, y ya van dos veces que me los encuentro a los dos solos actuando algo extraños, y no me dicen de que quieren hablar, sé que no me debería preocupar pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Suerte hermanito -me dijo Emmett mientras iba bajando las escaleras muerto de los nervios y arreglando innecesariamente mi ropa. Yo solo le sonreí y el rió. Todos me desearon suerte dándome ánimo. Esme me dio un abrazo y me aseguró que Bella aceptaría, me despedí de todos y subí a mi volvo para recoger a Bella.

Llegue a su casa en poco tiempo, estaba ansioso y sin darme cuenta conduje rápidamente. Cuando me abrió la puerta, decir que se veía espectacular es quedarse corto. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo hasta la rodilla, unas zapatillas negras con poco tacón, su pelo suelto como me gusta y un poco de maquillaje… simplemente perfecta.

-Hola hermosa, te ves espectacular -y le di un beso en los labios.

-Tu… también -me contestó titubeante cuando deje de besarla, le sonreí torcidamente y le abrí la puerta del auto para que subiera, entre también y conduje hasta Port Angels. Todo el trayecto del viaje estuvo callada, se veía nerviosa y algo más que no reconocí, tal vez ya se imaginaba el motivo de la cena, pero igual me preocupaba.

-Bella ¿estas bien? -le pregunte finalmente cuando llegamos al restaurante y la ayude a salir del carro.

- Si Edward… estoy muy bien – nunca había sido buena mintiendo y sabia que no me estaba diciendo la verdad, pero ya luego me diría.

Entramos al restaurante e inmediatamente nos atendió una señorita que estaba en la entrada.

-¿Tienen reservación? -nos preguntó.

-Si a nombre de Cullen -Ella revisó una lista y luego nos guió por unas mesas hasta mostrarnos la que era nuestra.

Ordenamos nuestra comida y al poco tiempo llego. Bella estuvo callada casi toda la cena respondiendo prácticamente con monosílabos y eso me mantenía algo inquieto pero lo deje pasar. Cuando llego la hora del postre fue cuando decidí que era el momento.

-Bella amor te quería preguntar algo -ella solo volteo a verme.

-Edward antes te quería decir algo… -se veía algo perturbada pero preferí continuar.

-Espera yo primero – la interrumpí y le di un beso que me regresó vacilando un poco, pero luego solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Me hinqué ante ella y saque de mi chaqueta la pequeña cajita con el anillo dentro, lo abrí y se lo mostré y con toda la emoción de mi corazón le hice la pregunta.

-Bella Swan, te amo con todo mi corazón ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? -le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Los que estaban alrededor de nosotros se nos quedaron viendo, esperando la respuesta de Bella a la cual ya se le habían salido las lagrimas, no sabia por que tardaba tanto en responder pero me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-¿Bella, amor…?

-No Edward, ¡NO PUEDO CASARME CONTIGO! -me dijo prácticamente gritando pero en ese momento mis oídos no podían dar crédito a las palabras que escucharon.

Me quede paralizado en la misma posición durante unos instantes, aun no salía de mi sopor cuando me di cuenta de que Bella había salido corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas. Me quede estático unos segundos más cuando reaccioné y fui corriendo tras ella, quería una explicación o me dijera en que había fallado o estaba mal, pero cuando salí la vi subiendo a un taxi que no pude alcanzar, regrese al restaurante pague la cuenta y me fui.

Subí a mi carro y me dirigí a mi casa. Manejaba mecánicamente, mientras me mantenía en mi aturdimiento, no sabia como reaccionar la mujer a la que amo con todas mis fuerzas y se lo he hecho saber, me dijo que no quería casarse conmigo y no entiendo el motivo.

Llegue a casa y baje del carro. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a toda mi familia -menos Alice y Jasper- con una sonrisa, pero cuando me vieron se les quito esa expresión.

-¿Qué paso Edward? – me dijo mi madre en un tono tierno intranquilo, me voltee a verla a los ojos para contestarle.

-Me dijo que no y se fue corriendo -fue todo lo que pude contestar, pues se me rompió la voz el la ultima palabra. Seguí caminando hasta mi habitación, no se como pude continuar si sentía mis piernas débiles así como todo mi cuerpo reflejo de todo mi ser que se destrozaba por dentro.

_La mujer que amo me rechazo._

Llegue a mi cuarto e inmediatamente me acosté en la cama sin siquiera cambiarme y llore… si llore como hace -realmente- mucho que no lo hacia, y así continué hasta que me quede dormido.

**POV JASPER**

En la mañana sin que nadie se diera cuenta había sacado mis maletas de la casa para llevarlas hasta la de Bella, puesto que nos íbamos ese mismo día en la noche, me arreglé para mi última cita con Alice, antes de irnos pase por el cuarto de mi hermana toque.

-Adelante -me dijo, pase la vi acostada en la cama y me acosté a su lado

- Rosalie sabes que te quiero profundamente y siempre te querré -después de eso le di un abrazo y beso en la frente, a lo cual al principio me vio raro pero luego me correspondió el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero Jasper -nos abrazamos un rato mas hasta que mi di cuenta que ya era hora para mi cita con Alice, así que me despedí de Rosalie.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras me encontré a Emmett en la sala viendo televisión, el volteo y le dije.

-Cuídala grandote -al principio me miro raro, pero simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando la televisión.

Después de unos minutos bajo Alice mostrándose tan preciosa como siempre envuelta en una hermosa danza que me cautivó nuevamente, realmente me dolería no tener mi sol de alegría conmigo pero no podía hacer más.

Nos fuimos a cenar, estuvimos platicando toda la noche, bueno más que nada Alice me contaba sobre las nuevas tendencias de la moda, había sido una noche excelente, mientras conducía para la casa.

-Alice tengo que decirte algo muy importante -le dije con un poco de miedo y dolor en la voz ante lo que pronto le diría.

-Dime Jazz – me dijo jugando con uno de mis cabellos.

-Alice me voy a ir y quiero que cortemos -se quedo paralizada por unos momentos cuando voltee a verla ya habíamos llegado a la casa y ella tenia toda la cara llena de lagrimas no supe que hacer

-¿Es broma verdad Jasper?- que más hubiera querido decirle que si, pero todo era verdad, simplemente negué con la cabeza, en estos momentos Bella me necesita más.

-Lo siento -fue lo único que fui capas de decirle en esos momentos, cuando sentí una mano en mi mejilla si Alice me dio una cachetada y salió del carro enojada, llorando, la vi hasta que se metió en la casa en ese momento volví a prender mi carro y me dirigí a la casa de Bella.

**POV ROSALIE**

Todos estábamos en shock después de que Edward nos dijera que Bella lo había rechazado. Nunca esperamos esa reacción, cuando entró parecía muerto pero aun así seguía caminando, apenas nos contó lo sucedido y se fue a su habitación destrozado. Emmett quiere a Bella como a una hermana, él era uno de los más sorprendidos, yo simplemente lo abrase. Bella desde un principio no fue santo de mi devoción pero le que hizo a Edward fue muy ruin.

Estábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, aún aturdidos, cuando escuchamos que alguien azotó fuertemente la puerta principal. Fuimos a ver que pasada y lo que vimos nos dejo otra ves paralizados totalmente, era Alice que estaba ahí llorando de una forma que desgarraba el alma como nunca antes la habíamos visto. En cuando nos vio se fue corriendo a brazos de Esme.

-¿Qué paso cariño? -le pregunto en su singular tono maternal y ahora más preocupada.

-¡¡Jasper rompió conmigo!! -gritó Alice entre lagrimas. Todos nos la quedamos viendo aturdidos.

¡No lo puedo creer! quiero mucho a mi hermano, pero nunca pensé que hiciera eso. Pensé que amaba Alice, Esme la abrazo y consoló, los demás no sabíamos que podíamos hacer. Primero Edward y ahora Alice…

En ese momento uní las piezas como un rompecabezas y esperaba que lo que pensaba fuera falso.

Agarre las llaves de mi carro y salí rápidamente hasta la casa de Bella. Pero cuando llegue lo que vi desde lejos, no tenía más explicación, Jasper y Bella se estaban abrazando fuertemente, mientras que un taxista subía varias maletas al carro, de las cuales pude reconocer algunas como las de Jasper.

No lo podía creer… ¡iban a huir juntos! Me quede viendo por un poco más esperando que todo fuera mentira, pero vi como los dos se subían en el taxi y se iban.

No sabia que hacer, tenia ganas de perseguirlos y hacerlos enfrentar lo que hacían… explicar por que rayos traicionaban no solo a los que fueron sus parejas si no que a todos nosotros que somos su familia!

Pero estaba tan aturdida que no reaccioné inmediatamente, por lo que ahora ya no podía seguirlos más. Lo que me tocaba ahora es decidir si contarles esto a los demás o no. Jasper es mi hermano siempre fue alguien maduro y responsable… no se como pudo hacernos eso, y Bella aunque no la consideraba una gran amiga pensaba que era buena persona. Pero sobretodo lo de Jasper si que me dolió y mucho.

Subí a mi carro y me dirigí hacia la casa, cuando llegue todos estaban en la sala atentos, yo solo me lance a los brazos de Emmett llorando, no sabia si contarles o no, porque sabia que les iba a doler tanto como a mi y a Alice y a Edward aun mucho más.

-¿Qué tienes Rose? – me pregunto Emmett.

-¿A dónde fuiste? – pregunto después Esme.

No supe que decir al principio, pero tomé una decisión.

-Bueno yo, fui a……….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Resumen:**____Bella se entera que tiene una terrible enfermedad después de que su mejor amigo le obliga a examinarse, asustada toma la decisión de alejarse para tratarse y Jasper se va con ella alejándose ambos de todos sin dar explicaciones.... __después de varios años se vuelven a ver ¿que pasara? l__as cosas han cambiado radicalmente…._

----------------------------------------------------------

Espero q les guste por q a mi si jeje bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero sus criticas

Gracias a mi beta editora amiga como le quieran llamar q me ah ayudado en esto bueno les recuerdo q los personajes no son míos

Yo creo q actualizare pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le perteneces a** **Stephanie Meyer**

**CAPITULO IV. ENFERMEDAD.**

**POV BELLA**

Llegamos a Phoenix, en la mañana los dos con miedos de lo que pasaría y con tristeza por lo que dejábamos en Forks.

Ya han pasado tres largos y duros años, desde la última vez que vi a Edward. Desde esa noche que fue las más hermosa y a la vez más dolorosa de mi vida. Hermosa porque me propuso matrimonio, lo cual me lleno de una gran felicidad mi corazón al saber que me amaba tanto hasta el punto de querer pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, pero cuando recordé mi realidad… todo se me vino abajo. Hubiera dado lo que sea por decirle que si, pero yo no era quien para hacerlos sufrir junto a mí por mi enfermedad, y de allí vienen -mis preferidas- la más horrible, porque dije que no y me aleje de todos mis seres queridos para irme a luchar contra esta enfermedad que me sigue matando lentamente, dejándole como única constancia una pequeña y mísera carta en la que -como pude- evite darle señas de que algo andaba mal.

Jasper me acompañaba en mi dolor de cada día, sabia que el también sufría por la ausencia de Alice y Rosalie su hermana. Muchas veces lo intente animar para que regresara, diciéndole que no tenía ninguna obligación conmigo y que no tenía por que pasar por eso por mi culpa, pero él simplemente me decía que yo lo necesitaba más en estos momentos. Lo quería tanto, lo veía como un hermano, el cual siempre cuida de mí y apoya.

Jasper compró un departamento para los dos. Al principio estuve en desacuerdo de que gastara tanto dinero, pero me dijo que no era ninguna molestia, además el también viviría allí.

El departamento debo de admitir que es muy acogedor, consiste en dos recamaras y un baño el cual compartiríamos, una sala, comedor y cocina. Cuando podía yo era la que cocinaba, sobretodo al principio ya que Jasper no sabía cocinar, fue chistoso verlo aprendiendo, pero al pasar el tiempo definitivamente aprendió ha hacerlo muy bien.

Jasper me ayudo mucho económicamente, sobretodo en los gastos de los tratamientos que fueron realmente costosos, él siempre me decía que el dinero era lo de menos y de cierta forma yo estoy de acuerdo, además el venia de una familia adinerada.

Me atienden en una de las mejor clínicas de Phoenix, con el doctor Aro Volturi es una persona muy interesante, que con el pasar de los años llegue a tomarle mucha estima.

Recién llegue al hospital, el doctor Volturi mando ha hacerme unos estudios mas a fondo, en los cuales se reafirmó que tenia cáncer en la sangre, pero después de todo me dio alentadoras noticias, la leucemia aun no estaba muy avanzada por lo que me fue recomendado seguir un tratamiento basado en quimioterapias periódicas, una estricta dieta alimenticia y una gran cantidad de medicamentos. Inmediatamente inicie la semana en que llegamos.

El primer año fue realmente duro y doloroso. Durante las quimioterapias sentía que me mataban y los efectos secundarios no me ayudaron para nada. Casi siempre devolvía prácticamente todo lo que comía, estaba más pálida de lo normal, me veía demacrada, el pelo se me empezó a caer -no del todo pero si la gran parte-, normalmente vestía ropa floja y cómoda por mi estado, no tenía ningún ánimo para arreglarme además de que no podía hacer mucho.

Jasper en todo momento me apoyó, estuvo conmigo siempre que lo necesite, el siguió con sus estudios yo los tuve que dejar, puesto que con mi enfermedad y las quimioterapias no podía para más.

El dolor no solo era físico si no también emocional, cada día que pasaba me preguntaba que había pasado con Edward, ¿me habría olvidado? yo creo que si es lo mas probable.

El primer año alejada de él y de todos fue de los más difíciles, lloré todas las noches por no tenerlo junto a mi en estos momentos. Pero lo que me más remordía era que había condenado a Jasper conmigo, lo había escuchado llorar, verlo triste era lo que mas me hacia sentir mal, aunque dice que fue lo mejor. Sé muy bien que parte de la culpa de mi sufrimiento la tengo yo, pero no me queda de otra que afrontarlo.

Cuando me sentía más o menos, me gustaba ponerme a leer o escribir poemas propios, y así pasaba el tiempo en esos largos días y noches en el hospital donde muchas veces tuve que permanecer internada.

"Justo antes de sentir morir una estrella  
se observa la imagen mas hermosa del universo  
un tremendo crepúsculo ilumina por unos segundos  
destruyendo así a un pobre sol moribundo  
y sus mares de lava construyen su ultimo verso,  
así es como lo cuentan las dulces leyendas.

Las pequeñas estrellas se marchitan lentamente  
su vida se convierte en un morir incesante  
estas estrellas nunca aparecen en las historias  
pues su poca pasión desmerece la gloria  
no tienen valor para explotar rutilantes  
admiremos aquellas que inmolan repentinamente."

Después del primer año y medio aparentemente todo pintaba mejor. El doctor Aro dijo que había tenido una gran mejoría, por lo cual decidí retomar mis estudios con apoyo de Jasper. A penas el doctor dijo que estaba mejor volví ha hablar con él para que regresara a Forks, sabia que aquí estaba bien, pero también lo mucho que extrañaba a todos y sufría. Extrañamente las veces que hablábamos de ellos era un tema que se volvía insoportablemente doloroso para los dos, pero su respuesta seguía siendo la misma que las anteriores veces.

En el siguiente año y medio, la cantidad de medicamentos y quimioterapias habían bajado drásticamente. Yo me sentía mejor, todo parecía que se estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Aun seguía con mis estudios en Literatura, mientras que Jasper ya había acabado y se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los Psicólogos más reconocidos en Phoenix.

Pero no todo se volvió color de rosa.

Después de 3 años y de empezar a pensar que mi vida podría volver a ser como antes, vuelvo a sentir esos malditos síntomas que me habían asechado en un principio, como si todo comenzara de nuevo. Los cardenales en mi cuerpo, el cansancio, mi palidez. Me moría de miedo de decirlo a Jasper, y confirmar lo que tanto temía y saber que todo estaba regresando de nuevo, así que me quede sin decir nada y a si pasaron 2 semanas y media exactamente, en la cual vi como los cardenales iban empeorando. En ese tiempo que no dije nada trataba de seguir como si nada estuviera pasando, cuando llegaba de trabajar y yo tenía la comida hecha, platicábamos de lo pasado en el día, veíamos una película o salíamos.

Era un miércoles cuando pasó. Estaba recogiendo los platos de la mesa cuando, de repente vi todo borroso y me desmaye.

Sentí unos murmullos a mí alrededor, la cabeza me dolía y todo me giraba, me sentía muy débil. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que eran Jasper y el doctor Volturi, por lo que podía imaginar que lo que me esperaba no era nada bueno.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -me pregunto Aro.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero bien -le conteste, pero podía ver en la cara de Jasper estaba intranquilo.

-¿Estas enojado? – le pregunte, el solo se acerco, dio un largo suspiro y me dijo.

-¿Cuando pensabas decirnos? -me pregunto directamente, yo sabia a lo que se estaba refiriendo, vi de reojo que el doctor revisaba unos papeles. Me arme de valor y le contestes.

-Tenía miedo de confirmar mis sospechas y volver otra vez con la enfermedad, y tan pronto, apenas llevo un año viviendo más bien que mal -le conteste mientras las lágrimas se me iban acumulando en los ojos. Jasper solo se acerco más y me abrazo.

-¡Ay Bella! -me dijo mientras me consolaba- doctor ¿Cómo ve la situación? -en ese momento Aro despego las vista de los papeles que tenia en sus manos y contestó.

-Tendré que hacerte unos estudios Bella, la recaída que tuviste por lo que veo es algo fuerte para hacernos sinceros, de preferencia tendrás que quedarte toda la semana en el hospital -no me sentía todavía con la suficiente voz para hablar así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

----

Entre estudios y más estudios así pasé toda la semana en el hospital. Jasper cada vez que terminaba sus consultas psicológicas venia y me visitaba, al igual que su secretaria Ángela, quien también llegaba a darme ánimos. Ella es una muy buena persona con la que me llevaba muy bien, como con su novio Ben. Del mismo modo estaba Leah, que era una de las enfermeras que siempre que tenia turno en el hospital me atendía y con la que también había creado una fuerte amistad y con su novio Jacob, ellos dos iban regularmente al departamento a cenar Jasper y conmigo.

Era un miércoles por la tarde, estábamos en la habitación Leah, Jasper y yo. Jasper nos contaba sobre una admiradora secreta que le daba miedo pues parecía psicópata, yo solo reía ante sus anécdotas al igual que Leah, hasta que llegó el doctor y no se veía que trajera buenas noticias, inmediatamente Jasper me tomó la mano como apoyo.

-Chicos les traigo malas noticias – yo solo cerré los ojos, e inhale profundamente.

-¿Qué me pasa ahora doctor? -dije manteniendo mi voz lo más tranquilamente que pude.

-Me temo que el cáncer a regresado, pero esta ves un poco más fuerte, parece que las quimioterapias y el medicamento no lo quitaron del todo -no puede escuchar nada más cuando me di cuenta de que estaba abrazada de Jasper y llorando en su hombro, mientras sentía que Leah me acariciaba el pelo.

-Doctor ¿ahora que podemos hacer? -pregunto Jasper en un poco desesperado.

-Podemos seguir con las quimioterapias y los medicamentos e incluso con radiación -en ese momento llore más al saber que tenia que regresar a lo mismo de nuevo- pero lo más recomendable seria practicarle un trasplante de medula ósea.

-¿Quién le puede donar para hacer ese trasplante? -esta vez fue Leah la que habló, ante esa pregunta levante la vista y los mire.

-Alguien que sea compatible con ella, normalmente un familiar directo.

-Y si ya no tengo familiares conmigo -le pregunté con la voz en un susurro.

-Pueden intentar amigos, pero son muy pocas las posibilidades de mantener un total compatibilidad y existe gran probabilidad de rechazo por parte de tu cuerpo pero al menos podría hacerse la prueba…

En ese momento la voz de Leah y Jasper le interrumpieron a la vez.

-Nosotros nos aremos la prueba –agradecí tanto tener amigos como ellos, el doctos solo asintió.

Pase una noche no muy tranquila en el hospital después del diagnostico de Aro, esa noche Jasper se quedó conmigo.

Sin embargo, esta vez no era como la primera vez que llegue al hospital con ganas de seguir adelante y más posibilidades y esperanzas de curarme: ahora me veía de nuevo envuelta en esta horrible enfermedad pero con menos expectativas, y aun peor, tal vez, no estaba segura si de quería seguir luchando. Las posibilidades de curarme son pocas, el dolor y sufrimiento muchos mas fuertes y no sabia si estaba preparada para vivir de nuevo y posiblemente aun peor.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé en que haría a partir de ahora: seguir o no.

Estuve platicando con Jasper el día anterior sobre lo que pensaba, después de una larga platica, debate y discusión al mismo tiempo, me convenció de seguir manteniéndome firme en el tratamiento, alegando que no podía dejar que se convirtiera en vano todo lo que sufrí por Edward y mi "tonto sacrificio" como él llamaba; además de que había hecho amistades muy hermosas, era joven y tenia mucho que vivir. Eso fue lo que argumento a su favor, y con mucha razón he de admitir, aunque me dolieron sus palabras. Pero si lo decidí, tendría que volver a someterme a ese intenso dolor físico, solo para poder vivir -por quien sabe cuanto tiempo más-. Al menos sabía que tendría amigos que me apoyarían siempre.

Había llegado el día en que me darían de alta. Mientras Jasper salía a pagar la cuenta del hospital, yo me cambie la monótona ropa de hospital y me puse unos jeans y una blusa que me quedaba algo grande, un suéter manga ¾ y nos tenis, me peine un poco el cabello que ahora tenia hecho una melena y que al paso que iba no tendría absolutamente nada en unos meses. Me arregle más rápido de lo que pensé así que salí en dirección a recepción. Iba caminando distraída por uno de los pasillos ya me conocía tan bien el hospital que de seguro podría caminar con lo ojos cerrados, de repente sentí que choque con una persona. Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaban hay, pero no estaba solo al lado de él había otras personas que me daban la espalda.

-Perdón es que no... -en ese momento voltearon todos y los vi, me quede paralizada y noté que no era la única que lo estaba.

Allí estaban ellos de nuevo, mi vista se buscó rápidamente en ese par de ojos esmeralda que tanto extrañe, pero cuando los conseguí encontré algo raro en ellos….

-¡Bella!


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes No me pertenecen.**

**CAPITULO V. Paralizado.**

**POV EDWARD**

Tres años han pasado desde que la vi por última vez y aun así todavía no la puedo olvidar. Ni por esa noche en que se fue dejándome casi sin vida.

¿Como sigo caminando y aparentando una vida normal como si nada hubiera pasado? no lo se…

Pero de algo si estoy cien por ciento seguro es que lo que más me dolió y hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma, y me lleno de un profundo coraje, fue lo que nos dijo Rosalie después de salir corriendo y regresar nerviosa, enojada y dolida llorando intensamente. Me sentí traicionado, engañado como si fuera un objeto el cual solo usas por un rato y para tu diverciòn.

Yo había bajado al darme cuenta que Alice estaba mal y cuando la vimos entrar, se nos hizo era muy extraño ver a Rosalie en ese estado siendo ella tan indiferente, pero luego nos contó lo que había visto: Fue a la casa de _mi _Bella y al llegar la vio con Jasper subir en un taxi, juntos y abrazados. Al principio no podía creerlo, no creía a mi ángel ser capaz de traicionarnos de esa forma, había pensado claramente al llegar a mi casa y medite las posibles causas por las que ella rechazara mi propuesta de matrimonio: tal vez estaba sorprendida o asustada y solo debía darle tiempo; pero definitivamente no podía creer que ella no me amara y en vez estuviera con Jasper.

Me negué a creerlo y estaba totalmente convencido que debía ser una equivocación lo que Rosalie había dicho ver, así que fui a su casa para comprobarlo, una cosa era que Bella rechazara casarse conmigo, y otra era escaparse con el novio de su mejor amiga y cuñada… eso seria demasiado.

Pero al llegar no encontré a nadie… espere y espere para que llegara.

–_¡Pudo haber salido y regresara pronto!_- me decía a mi mismo. Pero conforme paso el tiempo ella no volvía. La llame a su celular innumerable veces y no respondía. Le deje mensajes de textos y de voz que nunca fueron respondidos. Seguí esperando impaciente hasta que se hizo muy tarde y decidí aclararlo de una vez por todas.

Siempre mantenía la llave que Bella me había dado de su casa, solo que no solía usarla cuando ella no estaba o no tenía su consentimiento… pero esa vez era distinto. Entre en su casa e inmediatamente lo que vi me dejo devastado: Todos los muebles estaban tapados con monótonas mantas blancas que los cubrían del polvo supongo… pero aún así me negué a creerlo.

_¡Mi Bella no seria capaz! ¡Ella es honesta… buena!_

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, abrí la puerta de golpe y vi que todo estaba arreglado… de más. No estaban sus libros, ni sus fotografías, o las cosas que solía tener en la habitación. Desesperado pero con miedo y lentamente abrí las puertas de su closet…

_Vacío. _

_Totalmente vacío_… como mi corazón y mi alma después de descubrir que solo habías _creído_ haber alcanzado el cielo y encontrado al mejor y más hermoso de los ángeles que un ser tan egoísta como tú podría osar a siquiera soñar, me encuentro con que no era más que una ilusión… _una falsedad_.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí con rapidez y me abrazaba con urgencia para sollozar en mi hombro, cuando reaccione me di cuenta que Alice aún se encontraba junto a mí. Me fije un poco en ella y me di cuenta de algo que tenia en su mano y que apretaba desesperadamente con todas sus fuerzas, en eso ella me entrego lo que resulto ser una hoja de papel que estaba más que arrugada gracias al maltrato que Alice le había dado.

-Le… léelo Edward –me dijo a duras penas con la voz totalmente entrecortada por sollozos que parecían que le desgarraban el alma.

Estire el papel y me encontré con algo que jamás imaginé en mi vida tener que enfrentar y que tampoco –para mi desgracia- podré olvidar.

-

_Edward sé que encontraras esto pues tienes acceso a mi casa. Y para este momento te haz dado cuenta que me he marchado de allí, pero tengo que decirte que es para no regresar…_

_Quiero que sepas que te agradezco todos los hermosos momentos que me regalaste, tú y tu hermosa familia que fueron un gran apoyo durante mucho tiempo… pero eso ya no puede seguir._

_Me he dado cuenta de la realidad de mis sentimientos hacia ti. __En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho… __así que me voy. Estoy segura de que tu tampoco me querías lo suficiente, como para dar aquel paso tan grande, si no que nos ayudábamos el uno al otro y era simplemente eso, apoyo y cariño el que nos teníamos mutuamente. Yo no te convengo, ni merezco, mereces algo mejor y estoy segura de que te repondrás pronto o a lo mejor ni sientas que me fui._

_Agradece a tu familia de mi parte por todo lo que me han dado. Perdónenme por irme sin decirles nada. No podía intentarlo o no me dejarían hacerlo. Jasper me acompañará, no se preocupen por mí… esta es mi decisión y espero que la respetes._

_Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado… __No me busques por favor.__ Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Por ahora necesito estar lejos. Sigue con tu vida y sé feliz…_

_Atte. Isabella._

_-_

No creyendo todavía lo que decía aquella carta, la leí una vez y otra, hasta que me di cuenta de que todo era verdad, que ya no había marcha atrás, esa era mi realidad, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedacitos pero esta vez definitivamente.

En ese momento miles de sensaciones inundaron mi cuerpo, quise matar a Jasper, primero por irse con la persona que más amo y sin siquiera dar la cara y segundo por hacer sufrir con esto a Alice, la cual en ese momento estaba tan destrozada como yo. La abrase, seguía llorando, cada lagrima que derramábamos era exactamente por el mismo dolor en de la traición. Entonces salimos de _esa_ casa para jamás regresar.

Tratamos de salir adelante los dos, con ayuda de nuestra familia, que nos apoyaba, Rose también pues sufría puesto que era su hermano quien la abandonó también a ella. Después de todo intente mantenerme fuerte y aparentar indiferencia ante los demás, para evitar incrementar el daño y preocupación de los demás, y el mismo dolor que yo solo me producía ante sus recuerdos. Pero aun así el dolor era inmenso, sobretodo al principio, tanto que creí no poder soportarlo. _¡¡Después de todo lo que la había amado y se lo había demostrado ¿como podía ella creer o engañarse diciendo que estaba segura que yo tampoco la quería?!!… ¡es absurdo!_

A veces pasaba –quizá- inconscientemente por su casa con la esperanza de que ella estuviera de vuelta, y hubiese sido un error o un arranque inconsciente del que se había arrepentido, la perdonaría cien mil veces y le creería cualquier irracional escusa o mentira que dijera si con eso lograba mantenerla junto a mi de nuevo. En otras ocasiones leía aquella carta con la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira pero no, lo único que lograba era hacerme mas daño a mi mismo.

Tal vez yo hice algo mal… tal vez la ofendí de alguna forma… tal vez la asuste con lo del compromiso. Le diría que lo olvidara, haría lo que fuera sin importar qué, si tenia que ganarme de nuevo su amor así seria. Por el amor que le tengo, fue que cumplí aquella petición tan absurda, jamás la busque aunque ganas, nunca me faltaron. Le concedería lo que me pidió: no la buscaría, pero ella solo tenía que regresar. No me quedaba más que ese pequeño sueño de que algún día regresaría. Tan solo mantendría la esperanza pero… _de nada sirvió._

"Cien días desde que no estas  
Cien noches de soledad  
Demasiadas llamadas sin contestar  
Oscuro silencio fría eternidad  
Cien veces que toque tu puerta  
y desesperado no encontré respuestas  
Solo una foto marcada con tu letra  
¡no me busques por favor!...

Dime si te hizo mal  
lo que yo luche pa' hacerte soñar  
Toda la pasión que yo ame en tu pecho  
cuando con besos inunde tu cuerpo  
Dime si te hizo mal  
tanta felicidad  
arriesgue mi vida por tus sentimientos  
y tu te vas sin arrepentimientos

Me Mata, Me Mata… Tu Silencio.  
Me Mata, Me Mata… Tu recuerdo.  
Santa María bendíceme  
porque sin ella siento que muero (x2)

Me mata...

El primer mes te necesité  
sobre tus brazos yo me imaginé  
tantas locuras tantos sentimientos  
y la esperanza de un beso de nuevo  
Al segundo mes casi me moría  
pero la esperanza aún seguía viva  
y después que pasaron sus días  
juro por dios dejarte tranquila.

Dime si te hizo mal  
lo que yo luche pa' hacerte soñar  
Toda la pasión que yo ame en tu pecho  
cuando con besos inunde tu cuerpo  
Dime si te hizo mal  
tanta felicidad  
arriesgue mi vida por tus sentimientos  
y tu te vas sin arrepentimientos.

Como sabia que después de 100 días yo seguiría  
en mi agonía recordante y llorando todavía  
¡es un dolor que de mi alma se desangra  
que me tira al suelo me atropella y mata!"

El dolor empeoraba cada vez que me daba cuenta del tiempo que pasaba, y esa esperanza tan solo iba desapareciendo. Poco a poco el entendimiento llego ante mi… _¡¡ella nunca me quiso y realmente se había escapado con ese… traidor que suponía mi mejor amigo!!_

_¿Como seguir esperando a mendigar el amor de alguien tan falso y egoísta que no le importo lastimar tanto ah aquellas personas que decía querer, con tal de conseguir su felicidad?_

No podía seguir siendo tan patético. Así que me forcé a mi mismo a olvidarla. ¿Pero como puedo exigirle a mi corazón arrancarla, a mi mente dejar de recordarla, y a mi cuerpo dejar de añorarla?, cada partícula de mi ser se resistía a no tenerla cerca… por más que intentaba contenerlo solo lograba reprimirlo con la espera de dejar de sentirlo… y así fue.

Después de un tiempo ya no sentía nada… más que rencor._ Del más puro e intenso rencor._ Pero con esto, sin darme cuenta, todo en mí se había vuelto contenido: mis acciones siempre calculadas, mis relaciones minuciosamente controladas y mis sentimientos por completo mitigados y controlados. No iba a permitirme ser traicionado o engañado de nuevo… jamás.

En estos años no habíamos tenido ninguna noticia de ellos, lo único que nos enteramos es que en ese tiempo Jasper hizo muchos movimientos financieros, según lo que le decía el contador a Rosalie. _Al parecer se están dando la gran vida_. Ella no quiso indagar más pues decía que era su vida y que no se metería si el la había expulsado sin interesarle, Rosalie no iría a rogarle y buscarle, todo lo decía con dolorosas lagrimas de pura rabia que le brotaban sin poder controlarlo. Lagrimas que parecían caer en mí como incentivo que incrementaban en mi propio resentimiento.

En estos momentos nos estamos mudando de Forks a Phoenix, ya que a Carlisle lo trasladaron ofreciéndole un mejor cargo en un importante hospital de la zona. Después de pensarlo muy bien por unos días decidimos que nos iríamos todos, ya estaba todo arreglado y hasta nosotros teníamos trabajo asegurado en ese lugar. Rosalie y Emmet, quienes habían estudiado derecho y se casaban en tres meses, en un buffet de abogados de alto prestigio, Alice en una guardería ya que estudio educación preescolar y yo como profesor de piano en una escuela de música.

Escuche sonar mi celular y solo por el tono supe quien era. Pero no tenia ganas de hablar con Tanya -mi prometida- teníamos un año saliendo, después de dos años decidí rehacer mi vida y teniendo una pareja era la mejor forma. Por supuesto no la amo –creo que ni la quiero- y a veces me desespera, pero tengo que admitir que en la cama es en lo que es buena, además que me da la seguridad para siempre poder mantenerme control de mi mismo, y eso es lo que me interesa. Después de todo me he vuelto alguien frío, reservado e indiferente. Mi madre dice que ya casi no sonrió, pero para qué si no tengo motivo alguno.

Mi hermana Alice tampoco ha vuelto ha ser la misma, ya no era tan imperativa como antes, trataba de salir adelante pero se le complico más que a mí. Ella siempre estuvo segura que Jasper la amaba tanto como ella a él y que pasarían su vida juntos, además se sintió traicionada por Bella a la que considero su mejor amiga desde un principio, eso fue otra cosa por la que sufrió más. Hasta hace apenas unos 6 meses había decidido rehacer su vida, su novio se llama James, no lo conozco muy bien y aunque mi hermana no ha recobrado su ánimo ni se le ve tan feliz como antes, pero qué podríamos hacer nosotros… nada.

Llegamos a Phoenix hace una semana, por el momento todos nos vamos a quedar en la casa que compró mi papá, es bonita y con la decoración que Esme le dio mejor. Llevábamos tres días trabajando, cuando el sábado en la tarde mi hermana tuvo la idea de ir a ver a Carlisle a su oficina, para ver que cambios le hacia, y pidió que todos la acompañáramos para aprovechar y conocer más, al principio no estuve de acuerdo, pero ya que los demás aceptaron casi me llevaron a rastras.

Alice, Esme y yo nos fuimos en mi volvo, mientras Emmett y Rosalie se iban en el jeep de él. En el camino me habló Tanya, le conté para donde íbamos y me dijo que nos alcanzaba en el hospital, solo le dije que estaba bien, en realidad me daba igual, sé que la mayoría de mi familia no está de acuerdo con mi compromiso con ella pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Llegamos al hospital, el cual según supe era de los más caros y reconocidos de Phoenix. Carlisle trabajaba en el área de cardiología, así que nos dirigimos hasta una la recepción para que nos informaran donde se encontraba. Cuando llegamos su secretaria nos dijo que en este momento estaba en hablando con una enfermera, pero que no tardaría mucho, y nos señalo el camino hacia su consultorio, íbamos caminando hacia allí mientras los demás se mantenían entre platica y platica señalando criticas y virtudes del hospital, cuando sentí que alguien choco levemente conmigo por la espalda pero casi llega a perder el equilibrio, me detuve al igual que los demás.

-Perdón es que no…

Todo mi cuerpo se sobresaltó cuando escuche esa hermosa voz que tanto había añorado y que nunca podría olvidar, me voltee rápidamente para asegurar mis sospechas, y vi como ella levantaba la vista e inmediatamente se sobresaltaba cuando nos notó.

Estaba paralizaba por la impresión y no fue la única… nosotros estábamos en la misma situación.

Me le quede mirando fijamente. Siempre imaginé como debía estar después de tanto tiempo, tal vez más hermosa, más elegante o menos inocente o no se…, pero lo que vieron mis ojos no se como explicarlo. Ella estaba diferente, eso si, pero no se asemeja ni un poco a lo que supuse. Se veía muy delgada, con el cabello mucho más corto, y se mostraba como cansada y totalmente pálida, pero lo que más me extrañó fue ver en sus ojos la ausencia de ese brillo único de ella que tanto me gustaba, aunque aún así seguían siendo hermosos. Me mantuve detallándola cuando escuche una voz acercándose que la llamaba, eso me hizo entrar otra vez a la triste y cruel realidad.

**POV JASPER**

Aquí estábamos con esto de nuevo, con la maldita enfermedad que regreso cuando pensamos que por fin la habíamos vencido… parece que no.

Deje a Bella reglándose, mientras yo pagaba la cuenta. En ese momento recordé las veces que ella me pidió que regresara a Forks pues -pensábamos- ella ya estaba mejor, pero que me negué rotundamente a no dejarla, además no creo que hubiera sido tan fácil llegar y que me recibieron con los brazos abiertos después de que me fui, sin decir nada a nadie y con Bella, sabia muy bien que siempre pensarían lo peor para justificar nuestro abandono, pero ni modo yo tome una decisión y ahora no podía decir nada y no me arrepiento.

Ahora sé que hice lo correcto al decidir apoyarla en estos momentos en que ella me necesitaba más. Aunque es cierto extrañaba como nunca a mi hermana y Alice, sé muy bien a quien tenia que apoyar más, sé muy bien que Rosalie se dio cuenta de los movimientos bancarios que hago constantemente, pero nunca me mando a decir nada con nuestro contador, sabia muy bien que de esa forma podían rastrearnos para encontrarnos pero nunca lo hizo, en el ultimo año y medio decidí trasferir mi dinero a otro banco y con otro contador se muy bien que mi hermana pensará que fue solo una forma más de cortar aún más con ella. Me duele el solo imaginar que eh lastimado a dos de las mujeres que mas amo en este mundo.

Escuche sonar mi celular, logrando sobresaltarme un poco, así que respondí rápidamente.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Jasper, soy Ángela ¿Cómo está Bella? -me respondió mi secretaria algo preocupada.

-Más o menos -le conteste siendo sincero.

-Bueno, te hablo para decirte que la sesión que tienes con la señorita Stanley se adelantó para dentro de unos 45 minutos.

- Está bien voy para allá – suspiré y colgué el teléfono.

Pagué la cuenta e hice cita para realizarnos a Leah y a mí la prueba de compatibilidad de medula ósea. Luego llame a Leah para preguntarle si podría llevar a Bella al departamento ya que tendría que irme al consultorio y ella me dijo que si, pero a cambio pediría quedarse a comer con nosotros… yo solo me reí ante aquel comentario y nos despedimos. Fui a buscar a Bella para avisarle, pero antes de llegar a la habitación la vi parada en el pasillo frente a varias personas a las que no le presté atención.

-¡Bella! -le grité mientras aceleraba el paso.

Cuando llegue vi que ella me miraba nerviosa con ojos de suplica, no lo comprendí pero en ese momento voltee a ver a loas demás personas que se encontraban allí, frente a nosotras y me quede paralizado cuando los recosí.

Mi hermana seguía tan hermosa como siempre pero Alice no se como podría describirlo estaba más que hermosa de lo que recuerdo, mi mente jamás le hizo justicia. Pero también allí se encontraba Emmett, Esme y Edward quien me miraba de forma extraña, como con rencor no pude descifrar muy bien aquella mirada.

No supe como reaccionar y noté que no era el único en esa situación, no sabía de donde sacaría el valor.

-Buenas tardes -fue lo único que fui capas de decir, ellos seguían mudos en ese momento, mi mente todavía estaba aturdida, así que simplemente me dirigí a mi amiga.

-Bella no voy a poder llevarte a casa, se me adelantó una consulta, Leah va a pasar por ti y por favor te tomas tus medicamentos -cuando dije la ultima frase cerré los ojos como acto reflejo pues me arrepentí de inmediato, Bella solo se me quedaba viendo resignada.

-Esta bien, y ¿Dónde está Leah?

-Me dijo que estaba platicando con un doctor pero que ya pronto salía, te vera en recepción -ella solo asintió, así que me despedí de ella y me fui sin volver a voltear.

Mi corazón palpitaba al máximo de volver a verla a ella… y a todos, aunque ahora me preocupaba seriamente como estaba Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI: Especulaciones **

**ALICE POV**

En estos años, siempre quise creer en que todo no era más que una horrible confusión que era mentira que mi mejor amiga había huido con el amor de mi vida repentinamente sin siquiera dar la cara antes de hacerlo, y que había una mejor explicación para que se fueran. ¡Es que no tiene sentido! ¿Cómo de un día para otro ellos empezaron a estar juntos? Sin siquiera nadie haberlo previsto, ¡ni siquiera yo! Entre ellos nunca se vio sentimiento distinto al de amistad e incluso de hermandad. Había estado segura que si hubiera habido algo más me hubiese dado cuenta. Pero tal parece que esta vez me engañe a mí misma, tal vez no soy tan intuitiva como pensé y realmente si nos traicionaron los dos; enfrente de mí estaba la prueba más indiscutible de que todo había sido verdad: estaban juntos aquí en Phoenix y por lo que él le dijo a ella es evidente que viven juntos.

A duras penas logré escuchar un poco de lo que él le dijo, pues al tan solo verlo allí, tan elegante y hermoso como siempre, mi corazón se disparó incontrolablemente y mi cuerpo casi me falló reclamándolo por tenerlo mas cerca y es que mi Jaz… o mas bien ahora _su_ Jasper, se veía tan apuesto y aun mas varonil que antes… pero a lo mejor ya hasta se casaron.

¡Dios mío pero yo aún lo sigo amando como siempre! Como el primer día en que lo conocí cuando al solo mirarlo estuve segura que mi verdadero y eterno amor era él… siempre él.

Sentía tanto coraje y dolor contra Bella, la considere mi mejor amiga desde el primer momento, como mi hermana… y me traiciono, a mí y a mi hermano Edward que por mas que quiera aparentar sé que él tampoco se ha recuperado del todo y que jamás podría olvidarlo, ni volver a ser el de antes si no esta junto a ella. Además que sé que Rose y por ende Emmett sufren con todo esto.

Aun así tengo millones de dudas… pero demasiado miedo a las respuestas de estas.

Después de que Jasper se retiro, vi como se alejo de nosotros. Lo extrañaba tanto, me dieron tantas ganas de ir tras de él y reclamarle, llorar, abrazarlo, incluso besarlo como tanto ansió; pero tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía como explicar y tan solo me quede paralizada y lo seguí observando hasta que desapareció por aquel pasillo.

Llevábamos unos minutos en el mismo sitio inmovilizados y en silencio, todos como que queríamos decir algo pero al mismo tiempo no, el silencio culmino cuando se escucho el timbre de un celular, el mío, me retire unos segundos para poder contestar, insegura de si irme o quedarme.

**BELLA POV**

Que hacer como reaccionar, si enfrente de mi tengo al amor de mi vida y las personas a las que más quiero, pero que abandone y saben que Jasper esta conmigo.

Yo no sabia como actuar, las miradas que me daba Rosalie tenían tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabría como descifrarlas: rabia, celos, dolor, coraje… odio. Emmett se mantenía inexpresivo, solo se mantenía serio, cosa raro en él y me desconcertaba, ser yo la causante de eso.

Pero lo que reflejaban los ojos de Edward fue aun peor, y no lo entendía. Tan solo pude notar en ellos sorpresa, confusión, y una dureza que nunca imagine ver… pero por otro lado nada, a parte de eso solo le veía frío e inclemente, me pregunto ¿Por qué?

Después de que Jasper apareciera y se esfumara igual de rápido -escapándosele en el trayecto cosas que no debió mencionar-, se extendió entre nosotros un largo silencio tan incomodo como insoportable, en el cual no supe como reaccionar y me quedaba como una estatua parada sin que mis piernas se decidieran a moverse. Al parecer todos estaban en la misma situación ya que nadie se digno a decir nada y la mudez se mantuvo hasta que se escuchó el insistente sonido de un celular y vi por el rabillo del ojo como Alice tomaba su teléfono y se alejaba yéndose a otro lugar.

¡Ah ella mi mejor amiga! ¡Como me había hecho falta!, igual que Emmett y sus bromas, Esme y su cariño y dulzura, Carlisle su sabiduría y comprensión, hasta Rose con su egocentrismo y vanidad pero a la que aun así siempre le guarde un gran cariño; ¡tanto que los había echado de menos! y eso sin mencionar a Edward… aws mi Edward, mantenerlo lejos de él había sido lo mas difícil de todo… ahora con sus ojos penetrando agudamente los míos, escudriñándome intensamente, se me era tan difícil, mantenerme en pie y no rendirme, tirarme a sus brazos, llorar y decirle todo lo que lo había deseado… pero la decisión estaba tomada, y ahora ya no me queda otra, más que seguir adelante con lo ya establecido, y donde ellos debían mantenerse apartados por su propio bien. Con esto me recordé a mi misma lo que tenía que hacer, y que debía salir de allí antes de que superaran la –prolongada- inmovilización y me atacaran con preguntas o reclamos –que bien merecía-. Estaba apunto de irme cuando escuche…

-¡Eddy amor! –dijo la voz de una mujer, enfoque mi borrosa vista hacia donde provenía y vi a una mujer increíblemente guapa que se acercaba ostentosamente.

La mujer era una digna representación de una Barbie: rubia de facciones perfectas y con un escultural cuerpo -debo de admitir-, traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes rosa bastante ajustada a su figura notablemente cuidada, junto con unos tacones de aproximadamente 10cm –los cuales no necesitaba ya que era suficientemente alta-. Cuando llego hasta donde nos encontrábamos inmediatamente se colgó del cuello de Edward pegando –exageradamente- su cuerpo al de él y le beso descaradamente en los labios. En ese momento sentir una fuerte punzada en mi pecho… como si mi corazón se quebrara, la sangre pareció huir de todo mi cuerpo y tal vez alojarse en su totalidad en los pies y me sentí terriblemente mal peor aun cuando vi como Edward se lo regresaba igualmente.

Después de su largo y apasionado beso el cual me destrozó hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma, la extraña mujer se voltio a verme y me examino de pies a cabeza.

-Hola… me llamo Tanya, la prometida de mi amorzote Edward –me dijo en un tono frívolo y descortés mientras abrazaba más fuerte a este por el cuello, después vi como Edward le pasaba el brazo por la cintura como corroborando lo dicho, mientras me miraba airado.

Si mi corazón ya estaba herido antes, ahora se desgarraba todavía más, rompiéndose en miles de pequeños pedazos. Eso más que comprobó mis teorías de que Edward no me amaba y tal vez nunca lo hizo realmente como dije en aquella carta –aunque tenia la absurda esperanza de estar equivocada-. Pero, aunque me dolía verlo con otra, estoy feliz de que halla encontrado al amor de su vida. Aunque nunca espere que fuera una mujer como aquella.

Aun así sentí mi cuerpo derrumbarse allí y mis piernas a punto de flaquear. Pero me obligue a mi misma a ser fuerte y resistir. La mire un poco mejor, intentando ignorar mis sentimientos y mi propio cuerpo, observe bien sus facciones y se me hizo alguien conocida de alguna parte. No recordaba de donde la había visto, pero con su despampanante belleza no me sorprendería que fuese una modelo famosa que hubiese visto en alguna revista por casualidad, así que lo deje pasar.

Yo tan solo, ya no podía ver mas, aquella escena, sentía que me iba a desvanecer ahí mismo, y no me podía dar ese lujo, además que no se por cuanto podría disimular… pronto se me escaparían todas aquella lagrimas contenidas que, debe ser por el shock del momento que no me traicionaron y, no se habían derramado estruendosamente como reclamaban por salir.

Me di cuenta que la tal Tanya esperaba como alguna respuesta de mi parte, así que me limite a decir lo primero que me llegara a la mente.

-Bella, con permiso –dije en un susurro inexpresivo apresuradamente girándome para irme. No se de donde saque el valor para decir eso, ni como logre que al menos no se me quebrara la voz, pero no podía abusar del efecto de la adrenalina, así que debía salir de allí antes de desplomarme por completo.

Inmediatamente me di la media vuelta y me fui con la mirada gacha haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano tomando en cuenta mi situación y lo mal que me sentía el dolor de cabeza no me ayudaba en nada; cuando ya estando a una distancia prudente, me apoye contra la primera pared que encontré mas cercana y empecé a respirar entrecortadamente sintiendo como si me asfixiara. Con una mano en la pared y la otra en mi pecho intente tomar bocanadas más profundas tratando de calmarme, pero igual sentía que el mundo me daba vueltas, mi cuerpo repentinamente se me hizo demasiado pesado para sostenerlo y sentía mis piernas a punto de ceder…

**ALICE POV**

Me había llamado James para saber como estaba, era una gran persona pero a veces se me hacia un poco posesivo, pero le debía mucho así que permanecía junto a él. James me ayudo mucho para lograr sobrellevar el abandono de Jasper, pues nunca podría superarlo, siempre me apoyo incondicionalmente y permaneció a mi lado pacientemente a pesar de saber que no lo veía más que como un amigo; pero después de tanto tiempo y de su ininterrumpida insistencia decidí darle una oportunidad y permitirle al menos intentar sanar mis heridas. Él es bastante guapo he de resonar… pero nunca se compararía con mi amado, Jasper, él es realmente único y sé que solo con y nada más que él logro encontrar la paz y dicha en mi interior. Nadie se compara con él. Pero en ese caso solo es peor para mí, ya que no podremos estar juntos nuevamente si yo ya no le importo.

Suspire profundamente después de cerrar el teléfono.

Me dirigía de regreso a la oficina de mi papá, cuando me encontré a Bella en un pasillo aferrada a una pared como si con eso dependiera su vida… se veía muy mal, como una desvalida e indefensa que requiriera de esa pared para mantenerse de pie. Sin dudarlo camine inconscientemente en dirección hacia donde estaba; no se por qué pero me preocupo mucho como se encontraba.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte, ella subió la vista y al verme se sorprendió.

-Si… gra… gracias, es solo… un mareo –me contesto entrecortadamente, aun un insegura entre suspiros de respiración.

-¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera? –ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Sonríe un poco al recordar lo terca que siempre solía ser.

La había extrañado mucho en estos años, pero todavía no hallaba respuesta de por que estaba haciendo esto, ¿ella me había traicionado?; de igual manera nunca me gusto verla mal, ni mucho menos podría desearle algún mal, así que me quede quieta a su lado mientras veía como trataba de calmarse, estaba indecisa entre no hacerle caso y pedir ayuda o al menos tocarla y dejar que se apoyara en mi. Aproximadamente en un par de minutos vi que una enfermera se acercaba con gesto preocupado.

-¡Bella ¿Dónde te habías metido?! –Dijo algo inquieta, pero después de verla unos segundos se sobresalto aun más nerviosa- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Llamo al Doctor?

-¡No!... solo fue un mareo –contesto Bella simplemente, a lo que la enfermera solo frunció el seño incrédula, no entendía por que, pero sabia que ese ya no era mi asunto, así que decidí que era el mejor momento para retirarme; me fui sin más directo hasta el consultorio de Carlisle.

**EDWARD POV**

Acababa de volverla a ver, me sentía tan extraño… como si estuviera feliz, pero al mismo tiempo tan dolido. Sin embargo, se veía tan diferente, con su pelo corto, algo que a ella nunca le gusto, no entiendo por que lo tenía así al igual como tantos cambios que había en ella. Lo mas raro fue la cara que puso cuando Tanya me beso, aunque solo fue unos segundos que lo vi… tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, no lo se. Pero al verla con Jasper y escuchar lo que él le dijo me dejo más que reafirmado que ellos habían huido juntos y que ahora viven juntos. Me dieron tantos celos, tanto coraje, tanto dolor que el tuviera las oportunidades que yo no tengo con ella… por eso cuando Tanya llego de cierta forma me descargue con ella besándola igualmente de apasionadamente para que se diera cuenta de lo que había perdido… ¡ah! ¡pero que iluso! ¡Yo no le intereso a Bella! así que le daba lo mismo… pero al menos así le dejo claro que ya la he superado y que no me iba a dejar desvivir por ella eternamente… si ella se había marchado con ese traidor ¡pues que le aproveche!... ¡Pero era tan doloroso!

Después de que Bella se fue, no dijimos una palabra sobre eso ya que Tanya aun se mantenía guindada de mi brazo, así que nos dirigimos directamente al consultorio de mi papá. Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que llegamos con Carlisle, quien al vernos entrar de esa forma nos miro extrañado. Al poco tiempo llegó Alice que se veía mal… tan triste, me dolía tanto verla así.

Después de un rato la vanidad de Tanya se hizo presente y esta vez oportunamente por lo que se retiro por un momento al tocador ya que aparentemente se le había corrido un poco el lente y estaba lagrimando por lo que se le podía correr el maquillaje… no me importaba en lo mínimo realmente pero al menos así salio de la habitación. Hasta que desapareció fue cuando mi papá hablo.

-¿Puedo saber por que todos traen una cara como si hubieran visto un fantasma?

-Dos en realidad -contesto con tristeza Emmett.

-Explícate por favor –pidió Carlisle, cuando vi que nadie contestaba decidí hacerlo yo.

-Vimos a Bella y Jasper –conteste con gran rabia y dolor que intente disfrazar en una mascara de pura frialdad. Mi papá se quedó un momento en shock.

-Y… ¿Qué paso? –nos pregunto, en ese momento Esme comenzó a llorar y se acerco a él para abrazarlo, todos los demás seguimos callados.

-Pues nada –contesto Rosalie con un gran coraje y resentimiento en la voz- ahí estaban la perra esa y el infeliz de Jasper, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada… prácticamente ignorándonos -lo último lo dijo ya con un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas que iba retirando rápidamente.

-Rosalie… –le dijo Carlisle.

-Yo la vi en el pasillo y se sentía mareada –comento Alice algo ida, todos la volteamos rápidamente a ver ella mientras ella solo se encogía de hombros.

-Lo que me faltaba ¡seguro la muy perra debe de estar embarazada!- dijo Rosalie con rabia, todos volteamos a verla. Me dolió su comentario pero por como veía la situación seria muy lógico.

-Rose, amor tranquilízate por favor- le dijo Emmett que para sorpresa de todos no había hablado para nada, sabia lo mucho que él quería a Bella, así como su hermanita y se que el también sufrió cuando se fue sin decirle nada a nadie.

-Esta tan diferente, Carlisle- dijo mamá sollozando ya un poco mas calmada.

-Deberíamos hablar con ellos, para saber sus razones de por que se fueron así –dijo Carlisle

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, quiero saber muchas respuestas –dijo Emmett seguro, todos lo miramos como si estuviera loco.

-Yo estoy seguro de lo que paso: huyeron juntos y fin de la historia –dije sin más rodeos, nada mas tendría sentido… los demás asintieron, menos Carlisle, Esme y Emmett.

**BELLA POV**

Leah me regaño por no estar guardando reposo, nos fuimos al departamento y allí le conté sobre lo sucedido hace rato. Ella me escucho atenta y cuando menos me lo imaginaba ya tenia insistentes lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos, ella me abrazo, consoló y se lo agradecía de corazón.

Después de un rato preparamos la cena, o mas bien Leah la preparo ya que no me dejaba hacer prácticamente nada, pero entre tanta confusión en mi cabeza habían algunas dudas que me rondaban: ¿por que Alice se había preocupado por mí? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi enfermedad? ¿les contará a los demás sobre la forma en que me encontró?

Al rato llegaron Jacob y Jasper, platicamos y reímos un poco, aunque ni Jasper ni yo no teníamos muchos ánimos para eso; como a las 9 de la noche se fueron Leah y Jacob. Así que Jasper y yo platicamos de lo sucedido. Él me preguntó que pensaba hacer ahora y si había cambiado de parecer, pero le dije que mi idea seguía igual y que no les iba a decir nada a ellos, y confiaba en la ética profesional de confidencialidad del doctor Aro. Jasper solo me aseguro dos cosas las cuales me preocuparon: si Carlisle trabajaba ahí, había muchas probabilidades de verlo frecuentemente, y los Cullen's siempre han sido muy unidos y podrían sospechar al verme tan seguido en el hospital.

Esa noche no pude dormir muy bien, la imagen de Edward y Tanya rondaba mi cabeza atormentándome: como la abrazo, la beso, cuando ella dijo que era su prometida… ¡ah! ¡Me estaba volviendo loca! No podía parar de llorar y llorar… yo tanto que lo he amado, en realidad no soy nadie junto a esa… Barbie escultural. Pero entre todas esas cosas también algo me perturbaba y es que el rostro de aquella mujer se me seguía haciendo conocido pero no lograba recordar de donde.

**Espero actualizar cada domingo si q si jejeje**

**Espero q les guste este nuevo capitulo**

**Gracias por los reviews**

**Y sobre el capitulo pasado me falto decirles q la canción es de ****CHINO Y NACHO y se llama ME MATA. **

**A y claro se me ah olvidado mencionar a mi grandiosa editora .**** Angel Delirium.-.**

**Se podría decir q además d mi editora entre las dos hacemos el fic ponemos d nuestras ideas y las complementamos hehehe si bueno **

**Adiós**


	7. Chapter 7

EDWARD POV

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vi a Bella y no lo puedo negar, la sigo amando, la extraño, no fui al único de la familia que le afecto volverla a ver. Además la idea de Rosalie de que Bella estuviera embarazada no la quiero aceptar. Jasper, el que yo consideraba un gran amigo mío, me traicionó también además de mi hermana, lo vi y no se veía tan mal, pero cuando nos ignoro puede ver el rastro de dolor en la cara de mi hermana Alice.

Después de eso Rosalie a estado de un humor de los mil demonios, se que a ella también le afectó volver a ver a su hermano, ella lo quiere mucho, es su sangre después de todo, se que se moría por ganas de abrazarlo y reclamarle por haberla dejado sola en todos esos problemas que se le han presentado en estos años, pero el orgullo le gana, se que el amor de Emmett le ayuda mucho, pero en ocasiones ella quisiera que Jasper estuviera ahí con ella.

Ha pasado una semana más, en total tres y todos nos dirigíamos a ver a Carlisle, Tanya, Alice y James venían en mi carro, Rose y Emmett venían en el convertible de ella. Teníamos más o menos una hora hablando con Carlisle cuando decidimos que ya era hora de irse, sabía muy bien que todos manteníamos la pequeña esperanza de volverlos a ver, pero esta parecía que no se iba a hacer realidad. Cuando salíamos del consultorio casi llegando a la recepción podemos observar una escena que nos dejo estáticos: ahí estaba mi Bella junto con Jasper.

El se volteó a decirle algo cuando vimos que ella se soltó llorando a sus brazos, él la abrazó con fuerza, pero vimos que la enfermera que estaba a lado también sollozaba, abrazada a otro hombre, pudimos observar como Bella se desvaneció, Jasper inmediatamente llamo a gritos a una enfermera, inmediatamente trajeron una camilla, a la cual Jasper la recostó, vimos como se la llevaron la enfermera tras de ella, todos seguíamos inmóviles no entendíamos el porqué se preocupaban tanto si solo se desmayó en esto había gato encerrado. Vimos como Jasper sacaba un celular y contestaba, se alejó un poco de la recepción, hasta llegar casi al mismo lugar que nosotros, donde se colocó pudimos escuchar un poco su conversación

-Ángela, cancela todas mis citas de hoy – hubo un pequeño silencio departe de él

-Si, solo se desmayó…no creo que tenga que quedarse mucho tiempo…sí, lo mismo espero…si yo le digo gracias- colgó y se fue.

Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos que hacer hasta que el novio de Alice nos saco de nuestros pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí parados? – dijo James con tono de aburrido, ese tipo no me terminaba de convencer

-Yo, estoy de acuerdo – comento Tanya con lo que los demás solo asentimos y nos fuimos.

JASPER POV

Después de tres semanas de dura espera por fin nos entregarían los resultados de los exámenes de medula ósea, Bella estaba muy nerviosa igual que todos, me preocupa últimamente más su estado emocional, porque volvió a verlos, a mi también me afectó pero no tanto como ella. Cómo me moría de ganas de abrazar a mi hermana y Alice, pero me tenía que aguantar, sabía muy bien, que era lo que habían pensado mas al irnos juntos, que Bella y yo éramos pareja.

Llegamos al hospital a eso de las tres de la tarde Bella, Jacob, Leah y yo entramos al consultorio, era la hora del gran momento, pero al doctor no se le veía muy feliz con los resultados y puede ver como yo no era el único que me daba cuenta, Aro se sentó nos miró fijamente y con desilusión y tristeza marcada en la voz y rostro nos dijo que todos los exámenes salieron negativos y que dentro de una semana empezaríamos con las quimioterapias y medicamentos, todos estábamos en shock, volteé a verla pero vi que su rostro no reflejaba nada. Salimos del consultorio desilusionados, cuando estábamos en la recepción me arme de valor y le pregunté…

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? – no fue capas de contestarme cuando ya estaba llorando desenfrenadamente en mis brazos, vi de reojo como Leah, hacia lo mismo, después de unos segundos sentí como se desvanecía en mis brazos, se había desmayado

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Enfermera una camilla rápido!!!!!! – grité, inmediatamente trajeron la camilla y la recosté, vi como le llamaron al doctor Aro y le mandaban a hacer estudios rápidos, Leah se fue detrás de ello para ver en que podía ayudar, en ese momento decidí llamar a Ángela, agarré mi celular, marqué y me retiré del vestíbulo.

-Ángela, cancela todas mis citas de hoy

-¿Esta todo bien con Bella? – me contestó algo preocupada

-Sí, solo de desmayó

-¿Crees que se quedara mucho tiempo internada?

-No creo que tenga que quedarse mucho tiempo

-Bueno espero que se mejore

-Sí, lo mismo espero

-Mándale saludos de mi parte y cuídate

-Si yo le digo gracias- colgué y me fui a ver como seguía Bella, cuando iba de camino a la habitación donde estaba me encontré a Carlisle no fui capaz de verlo a la cara, se paró enfrente de mí.

-Sus razones habrán tenido, para irse como se fueron – me dijo, en ese momento saque valor y lo vi a los ojos el que siempre fue como un padre para mí, sus ojos reflejaban de verdad compresión – sabes que para cualquier favor o ayuda que necesiten cualquiera de los dos, del modo que sea, con gusto los apoyaré- y me dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Muchas gracias Carlisle, te prometo que algún día te contare la verdad…

-No necesitas darme explicaciones, todo está bien muchacho – me dio un abrazo de esos que te dan apoyo y sinceridad para seguir, y se retiró a hacer sus deberes, yo seguí hasta el dormitorio.

Nos dijeron que todo estaba bien, pero que tendríamos que estar al pendiente del estado emocional de Bella que en estos momentos tenia que estar de la mejor manera emocionalmente, eso le ayudaría mucho, era verdad, le recetaron unos medicamentos fuertes, sus efectos secundarios eran leves, comparados con los que tenia que empezar en una semana, el doctor nos recomendó que mejor se quedara hasta mañana por cualquier cosa estuvimos de acuerdo, Bella no se veía muy bien platicamos de todo esa noche hasta que nos quedamos dormidos era una forma de relajarnos y contarnos nuestros problemas, sabía que ella sufría igual que yo con la llegada de los Cullen, le conté sobre mi encuentro con Carlisle aunque no estaba muy seguro, pero me dio gusto que la noticia de que él no nos juzgaba le alegro algo, sabía lo mucho que ella también lo quería.

El sábado por la mañana, dieron de alta a Bella y nos fuimos al apartamento, esta semana teníamos que tener mucho cuidado con la alimentación de Bella, tratar de nutrir más que nada al organismo para lo que se nos venía, aunque esta vez ya nos sentíamos un poco mas preparados.

Mientras preparaba la comida escuche como Bella entraba en la cocina y se me quedaba viendo cuando dijo.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando tan solo calentar agua se te quemaba – y se empezó a reír y me uní a sus risas.

-Como hemos cambiado en estos tres años –le dije mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros

-Ni que lo digas – dimos los dos un largo suspiro- no se te hace que huele a quemado – me dijo e inmediatamente corrí hacia la estufa a apagarla y vi como Bella se carcajeaba de la risa

-Ay, cosas que nunca cambiaran – dijo entre risas a las cuales yo me le uní. Cuando escuchamos el teléfono sonar, fui a contestar, un poco más tranquilo, sin saber quien sería.

-Buenos días, se encuentra el señor Hale – habló por el otro lado de la línea un voz de mujer seria.

-Buenos días, si soy yo ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

-Pues le queríamos invitar a dar un curso de psicología a San Francisco – me quede callado no sabía que decir esto era una gran oportunidad – para la próxima semana serían tan solo cuatro días: jueves, viernes y sábado, con todos los gastos pagados.

-Claro que acepto – le conteste muy entusiasmado

-Ok, entonces lo llamaremos mañana, para confirmar todo, Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes- y colgó, no lo podía creer sabía que esto era una gran oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, entre a la cocina con una radiante sonrisa, Bella la notó.

-Puedo saber a que debemos esa alegría- le conté lo que me había sucedido y ella me dio un abrazo alegre.

-¿No te molesta que pase unos días fuera y menos cuando este la gran fecha cerca? – ella me pegó juguetonamente en el brazo

-Claro que no, se que esto es una gran oportunidad para tu carrera, vete yo estaré bien- y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

El lunes invitamos a cenar a Leah y Jacob para darles la noticia los dos me felicitaron alegremente, en una de las ocasiones que Bella entro a la cocina por la comida, en esta ocasión cocino ella alegando que aunque había mejorado mucho todavía era un peligro en esa área, el caso es que cuando se fue aproveche para hablar con Leah y Jacob y comentarles que si en mi estancia fuera, podían estar checando a Bella, se que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso pero era por su bien, cada vez se le notaba más debilitada y los cardenales eran peores.

Los dos me comentaron algo apenados, que ya tenían planes para esos días por que eran los días libres de Leah, me dijeron que si quería mejor lo cancelaban yo los convencí para que no lo hicieran, la velada siguió entre bromas, risas y platicas, hasta que se retiraron como a la una de la mañana, Bella y yo nos fuimos a descansar, ella se veía más que cansada la enfermedad estaba avanzado mas rápido de lo que pensábamos.

Después de meditarlo un rato no estaba muy seguro de dejar a Bella sola, sé que era poco tiempo pero me sentiría mejor si alguien la estuviera checando, lo único que se me ocurrió en esos momentos fue pedirle ayuda a Carlisle, solo que la viniera a ver y saber que estuviera bien con eso tenía, mañana hablaría con él.

Bella ya había dejado de vuelta de ir a la escuela, tan solo mandaba los trabajos conmigo y nomas le faltaba terminar su tesis. Después de ir a la universidad a dejar unos trabajos, me dirigí hacia el hospital con el motivo de hablar con Carlisle, pero para mi sorpresa me dijeron que en ese momento estaba en cirugía por lo cual nada más le deje un recado, lo trate de localizar el martes por todo el día pero no pude encontrarlo, como a las siete de la tarde del miércoles regrese al hospital y me dijeron que el doctor Carlisle ya se había retirado, pero me dejó un papelito con una dirección el la cual me decía que si era urgente fuera ahí, sin pensarlo mucho me fui, sin si quiera meditar de cual era el posible lugar al que estaba yendo, puesto que salía mañana en la mañana, ya tenía todas mis cosas listas, Bella me había estado ayudado.

Me dirigí hacia la dirección que Carlisle, me había dejado con su secretaria, he de admitir que con algo de temor de que fuera su casa pero me urgía hablar con él. Cuando por fin llegue me di cuenta de que sí era su casa la dirección que me había dado, con valor Salí, me dirigí a la puerta y espere que solo estuvieran Carlisle y Esme con los que me importaba hablar en estos momentos.

Toque el timbre de la puerta, tardaron menos de dos minutos en abrirme, pero lo que sorprendió fue quienes me abrieron, Alice y un hombre abrazando su cintura estaban riendo, dios como había extrañado el sonido de su risa, aunque no era exactamente igual al que yo recordaba, cuando terminaron de abrir, pude apreciar mejor aquella imagen.

Ella me vio, se quedo muda al instante, la mire directamente a los ojos y luego regrese mi vista hacia aquella persona que me miraba tan hostilmente, ¿pero quién era aquel hombre que la abrazaba? En ese mismo instante me invadieron los celos de que él si la pudiera tocarla y estar junto ella, mientras que yo no podía, que el la pudiera hacer reír mientras que yo lo único que podía esperar de ella en estos momentos era odio y lo último que pude hacer con ella mientras estábamos juntos fue hacerla sufrir.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? – no me había percatado de la llegada de Edward, estaba tan metido en mis recuerdos, hasta que pronuncio aquellas palabras, con un tono de acides en la voz, mientras se acercaba y posicionaba al lado de Alice.

-Busco a Carlisle – fue lo único que fui capaz de decir y sabía que era necesario que me enfrentara a ellos, cuando Edward estaba apunto de decir otra cosa llegó Carlisle.

-Te estaba esperando, pasa- los demás se hicieron a un lado y me dieron paso aunque de mala gana – vamos a mi despacho, asentí con la cabeza pero entonces recordé otro pequeño detalle

-Carlisle, ¿Crees que Esme pueda estar presente? – el solo asintió y le fue a llamar dejándome solo en la enorme sala, cuando me di cuenta de que Rosalie me estaba mirando, pero no fui capaz de mantenerle la mirada y hablarle, a los pocos segundos, llegaron Carlisle y Esme, nos retiramos a su despacho, ahí Esme me dio una gran abrazo de esos que te llenan de amor y se lo regresé, cuánto lo había extrañado seguía igual de cariñosa aún después de saber todo el daño que le hicimos a sus hijos.

-Ustedes debieron de tener sus razones – me contesto como si hubiera leído mi mente Esme mientras me abrazaba

-Bueno Jasper, ¿En que te podemos ayudar?- me dijo Carlisle mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y me invitaba, me senté en una de las sillas.

-Me voy a ir por unos días, por asuntos de trabajo y quisiera pedirte de favor si en esos días podrían darles vueltas a Bella, en el departamento y saber si está bien o está comiendo de buena manera- fui directo al grano, si no después no tendría el valor con el que había llegado, sabía que mi petición sonaba rara, y era rara después de todo lo que ah pasado, pero era necesaria por el bien de ella, además el otro día que platique con Leah me dijo que entre más rápido empecemos el tratamiento mejor.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos, para los que mi fueron eternos, en la espera de la decisión que fueran a tomar y mas a un sabiendo que no me lo merecía, por mi antiguo comportamiento.

-Está bien Jasper – me dijo Esme- no habrá ningún problema – me contesto con tan sinceridad y me quede con cara un poco perpleja, porque para ser honestos no pensé que fueran a aceptar.

-Jasper, se que no soy quien para exigirles nada, pero Bella está enferma ¿verdad? – me dijo Carlisle un tanto dudoso de aquella confirmación, fue algo que no puede negarles.

-Solo espérenla un poco mas, por favor – fue lo único que pude contestar.

Ellos solo asintieron y estuvimos platicando de temas superficiales un rato más, antes de que me fuera.

EDWARD POV

Todos estábamos nerviosos con la repentina visita de Jasper en especial Rose y Al, James tenía rato que se fue, estábamos sentados en la sala en un absoluto silencio, esperando que bajaran Carlisle y Esme, pero es que para qué pudo requerir también a mi madre, no sabía, tenía tantas preguntas. Todos nos estábamos impacientando mucho, cuando los vimos bajar las escaleras, mis papas venían con una pequeña sonrisa, todos volteamos a verlos, para apreciar mejor la escena.

-Muchas gracias – les dijo Jasper

-De nada será un honor para nosotros- contestó mi padre

-Me retiro, buenas noches

-¿A qué hora te vas mañana? – preguntó mi madre, vi como Emmett agarraba a Rose, parecía que quisiera matar a alguien - ¿Quién te va a llevar?

-Mañana a las 8 de la mañana, yo creo que pediré un taxi

-No te preocupes si quieres Carlisle te lleva y mientras yo me quedo con Bella, no será ninguna molestia – ¿Bella? ¿Que tenía que ver ella en todo esto?

-No, se preocupen…

-No es problema Jasper, nosotros pasamos por ti- le contestó mi padre

-Muchas gracias- se despidió de mis padres y se fue, nosotros seguíamos sin siquiera movernos, cuando escuche que Rosalie se paró y se dirigía con mis papás, todos la seguimos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Me pueden decir que les dijo él, y por qué lo van a llevar al aeropuerto e irán a ver a Bella y de qué tanto hablaron?!!!!!! – les gritó

-Tranquilízate Rose, y sobre lo que hablamos en el despacho no les diremos todo, solo que Jasper se irá unos días de viaje y quiere que estemos checando que Bella esté bien – todos seguíamos en silencio

-Pero, ¿Por qué tiene que ver como está esa?- les contestó Rosalie con el tono un poco más bajo, pero despectivo al mismo tiempo, con rabia y tristeza en la voz.

-Porque nos lo pidió de favor y fin de la conversación – esta vez fue Esme la que contestó con lo que nosotros no discutimos nada, pero después de aquella pequeña conversación, todos parecíamos zombis vagando por la casa, nos afecto más de lo que quisiéramos admitir.

**BUENO AKI UN CAPITULO MAS ESTE ESTA MAS CENSIILLO, Y POS AVER Q LES PARECE, ESPERO Q LES GUSTE AI M DAN SUS CRIITICAS COOMO SIEMPRE POR SIERTO LA Q ME CORRIGIO ORTOGRAFIA ES: **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE**


	8. Chapter 8

BELLA POV

Estos días, no los había pasado tan mal, aunque era notable que la enfermedad avanzaba cada vez más rápido, utilizaba ropa que pudiera tapar la mayor parte de mi cuerpo para que los demás no pudieran observar mis hematomas que cada vez estaban peor, no le quería mencionar eso a Jasper, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era capaz de quedarse aquí y no ir a esas conferencias que eran muy importantes para él.

Hoy se iba, no estuve muy de acuerdo con él de que Esme y Carlisle me cuidaran pero no me quedó de otra más que aceptar a regañadientes, sabía que corría más peligro de que se enteraran que estaba enferma, pero era un riesgo que tendría que enfrentar.

Estaba en la cocina sirviéndome cereal cuando escuché que tocaron la puerta, inmediatamente fui abrirla pero gran sorpresa me llevé cuando vi a Esme y Carlisle parados afuera, Esme inmediatamente me abrazó y yo le correspondí, cómo había extrañado esos abrazos, aquella persona que llego a hacer como mi segunda madre, compartiéndome de aquel cariño y ambienté tan familiar.

-Mi pequeña, como te he extrañado – me dijo entre lágrimas, no supe que decir pero me sentía feliz con lágrimas en los ojos yo también, después sentí otros brazos distintos eran de Carlisle, como lo había extrañado a el también, me abrazaba.

-Hola – dijo Jasper el cual observaba la escena desde dentro de la casa, a lo cual Esme también lo abrazó y él lo correspondió gustoso.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos llegar tarde- comento Carlisle después de habernos saludado a ambos, Jasper asintió, y se despidió de mi con me un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se fueron, no tenía el valor de ver a Esme a la cara sentía vergüenza con ella después de haber herido a dos de sus hijos.

Después de su partida, nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, fueron momentos de verdad tensos y llenos de nervios tanto de parte mía como de ella, podía aprecia.

-Yo no soy quién para juzgarlos, ya se lo dijimos también a Jasper – Esme trato de romper el hielo con aquellas palabras, no supe que decir ante aquella respuesta que quería, la abracé y lloré más, se quedó conmigo prácticamente todo el día, hablamos de cosas superficiales, no volvió a mencionar el tema y se lo agradecí de todo corazón, me hizo de cenar, como a las 9 de la noche Carlisle pasó por Esme.

Pase una noche no muy cómoda, me levanté con dolor de cabeza, pero tenía que ir a la universidad ya que no había quien fuera a entregar unos trabajos finales. Traté de arreglarme lo mejor que pude, aunque no fue mucho lo que conseguí. Me puse una blusa verde militar de manga larga, pantalón y tenis, para poder estar cómoda. Salí del departamento como a las diez de la mañana, no me sentía muy bien del todo, todavía tenia el dolor de cabeza aunque no tan fuerte como en la mañana, pero aun así salí, tenia que entregar ese trabajo, era uno de los mas importantes, agarré un taxi llegue pronto a la universidad, tardé un poco más de lo planeado, por que me quede platicando con varios profesores, después de ahí fui a comprar unas cosas al supermercado, llegué como eso de las cinco de la tarde al departamento, cansada y con el dolor de cabeza un más fuerte, se suponía que no tendría que pasar tanto tiempo fuera, además andar sola y de un lado a otro. No había comida nada desde el desayuno, savia que no me podía propasar a si, pero simplemente no tenía apetito ni ganas de nada y el dolor de cabeza no se iba. Me tome un vaso con agua, simplemente. Me quedé dormida un rato cuando a eso de las ocho de la noche escuché el teléfono sonar, me levanté a contestarlo.

-Bueno – contesté con una voz algo adormilada y cansada.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- al escuchar su voz, supe al instante quién era.

-Bien, no me quejo, y a ti ¿Qué tal te va?

-Mejor de lo que esperé, la verdad – dio un suspiro – pero a un así, no estoy muy seguro de si debí de haber venido.

-Deja de hacer tanto drama, y te quedas allá, que esto es una gran oportunidad para tu carrera me entendiste – le dije todo en tiempo record y con tono de orden.

- Sí, general – me dijo haciendo la voz de soldado, yo solo reí – Bueno te dejo cuídate, tomate tu medicamento – me dijo con un tono un poco más serio. Cierto mis medicamentos no me los había tomado, eso no era nada bueno y yo lo savia.

-Si papá – le dije a lo cual el solo rió y colgó el teléfono, me senté en el sillón unos minutos disfrutando del silencio, cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta me pare para abrirla cuando sentí un leve mareo, traté de ignorarlo y seguí mi camino hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí ahí estaban Esme y Carlisle, con una gran sonrisa. A lo cual no pude resistir y regresárselas.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – me pregunto Carlisle, mientras Esme me daba un abrazo.

-Bien, gracias – me hice a un lado para que pasaran, Carlisle se me quedó viendo un momento y luego pasó, Esme se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Ya comiste? – me preguntó Esme al ver las bolsas de las compras que había hecho en la tarde sobre la mesa.

-La verdad no – le contesté, no había tenido mucha hambre últimamente, ni ganas de cocinar, ella me miró desconcertada.

-No te preocupes, ahorita te hago algo de comer. – se ofreció amablemente.

-Esme, no te preocupes, al rato me preparo algo.

-No es ninguna molestia – me dio un abrazo y empezó a cocinar, yo me fui a sentar a la sala con Carlisle.

-¿Has hablado con Jasper? – me preguntó en tono casual

-Sí, hace rato.

- Y ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, por lo que lo escuché estaba feliz, parece que las conferencias están muy interesantes, además de que esto representa una gran oportunidad – sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso, estuvimos hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que Esme nos llamó a cenar, cuando me traté de pararme del sillón, sentí como que el piso se me movió y perdí el equilibrio, si no hubiera sido porque Carlisle estaba ahí para agarrarme me hubiera caído, me ayudo a sentarme de nuevo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – después de unos minutos, me preguntó Carlisle, pude apreciar que Esme me veía algo preocupada.

-Sí, gracias – en ese momento recordé que no había tomado mis medicamentos, pero sabía que si Carlisle los veía sospecharía – Esme me podrías traer unas pastillas que están en aquel mueble – le dije señalándole el mueble, sabía que mis medicamentos era primero y cómo veía las cosas, tarde o temprano se terminaría de enterar, Esme me dio las pastillas y fue por una vaso con agua.

-Gracias- le dije pude ver la cara de Carlisle al ver el tipo de medicamento que estaba tomando, en esos momentos sentí la mano de Esme en mi frente

-Bella tienes calentura – me dijo en tono preocupado.

-Pronto se me bajará, con el medicamento que me tome Esme, no hay de qué preocuparse- de eso estaba segura, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, se quedaron conmigo como una hora más y después se fueron, me sentía muy cansada así que mejor me fui a dormir, de nuevo.

EDWARD POV

Hoy en la noche había salido con Tanya a cenar, casi no presté atención a todo lo que decía, ella no se percató mucho de eso, después de la cena la lleve a su casa quería que me quedara con ella, pero no tuve ganas, tenía mi cabeza en todas partes, no podía pensar bien, se metió un poco enojada a su casa, no me importó mucho, pero bueno, me subí a mi volvo y me dirigí a mi casa al llegar pude notar que también iban llegando Emmett y Rose, cuando entramos vimos a mis papas sentados en el comedor con cara de preocupados, vi que Alice en ese momento iba bajando las escaleras, nos acercamos a ellos y vi que Carlisle estaba serio igual que mamá.

-Tengo que hablar de algo con ustedes, por favor siéntense – todos obedecimos, estábamos algo nerviosos sobre lo que nos fuera a decir.

-Le vamos a comentar a Bella que si se quiere quedar aquí los días que quedan a la llegada de Jasper – comentó Carlisle, todos nos quedamos en completo silencio.

-¡No, eso no, qué tiene que hacer esa aquí en nuestra casa, después de todo el daño que hizo, me niego a aceptarlo!- dijo Rosalie, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, Emmett y Alice se quedaron callados pero pude observar como a Ali se le ponían los ojos rojos.

-Pues les temo informar que no va a haber de otra, si no están de acuerdo se pueden ir, pero la decisión esta tomada – esta vez fue Esme la que habló, con el tono más serio, de ese, que casi no solía utilizar, todos nos quedamos de nuevo callados.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? – Esta vez fui yo quien preguntó – ¿Qué acaso ella no puede cuidarse sola, o no puede vivir sin su amado Jasper?, no entiendo ¿Por qué?, ya es lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarse sola ¿No? – estaba enojado no entendía, la razón de que ella se tendría que quedar si verla aquella vez me afectó tanto no quería saber lo que significaría verla dos días seguidos, en ese momento vi a Rose y a Alice, que se les resbalaba una lágrima, que rápidamente se limpiaron, no dije nada más y me dirigí hacia la salida

-¡Edward! – me gritó mi papa

-Hagan lo que quieran – respondí, mientras salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta, no sabía qué hacer, no creo tener el suficiente valor de verla de nuevo, la extrañaba la quería conmigo y savia que tenerla cerca no me ayudaría en mi propósito e olvidarla. Tenía tantas preguntas y todas sin respuesta, todavía me dolía aceptar que se haya ido con Jasper y ¿Por qué yo no?, es que acaso todo ese amor que una vez me juró no fue más que mentira.

Decidí irme a la casa de Tanya para des estresarme un rato, por lo menos olvidar mis problemas. Llegué y Tanya me recibió con un beso, cada vez que la besaba no podía dejar de compararlos con los de Bella, no tenían nada en común, como los extrañaba. No sé si lo que hago con Tanya se le podría decir hacer el amor, comparado con todos esos momentos que pasé con Bella.

Regresé a mi casa como a las cuatro de la mañana, me subí a mi habitación y dormí, estaba muy cansado, con todo lo pasado hace rato.

BELLA POV

Ayer en la noche, como a eso de las once, me habló Esme, porque seguía preocupada por mí, le dije que ya me sentía mejor, aunque no era del todo cierto, me dijo que estaría más tranquila si me fuera a dormir con ellos los días que quedaban, me negué rotundamente, no me sentía preparada para convivir con sus hijos me daba vergüenza, pero ella seguía insistiendo, hasta Carlisle habló conmigo para tratar de convencerme, aunque yo me seguía negando, después con tanta insistencia termine aceptando, sabía que me arriesgaba demasiado pero no me quedaba de otra, ya no hallaba de que manera decirles que NO. Después de colgar el teléfono, todavía me cuesta creer que de verdad me aceptan, como si nada hubiera pasado, que no me reprochen nada o me atosiguen de preguntas; eso se los agradecía de todo corazón.

No pasé una noche muy agradable, la cabeza todavía no dejaba de dolerme, le había hablado al doctor como a las nueve de la mañana me dijeron que no llegaba hasta mañana que había salido por asuntos familiares, por lo que no tuve de otra más que aguantarme no pensaba incomodar a Esme o Carlisle y mucho menos hablarle a Jasper por esto, sabía muy bien que en estos momentos el debía de estar muy ocupado.

Esme y Carlisle pasaron por mí como a las dos de la tarde, me saludaron con alegría, para este entonces yo lucia un poco mejor y me coloque un poco de maquillaje para que no se notara mas la palidez de mi piel. Nos fuimos en el mercedes de Carlisle, en el transcurso del viaje fue tranquilo acompañado de un cómodo silencio. Después de un poco más de media hora llegamos a su casa, imponente y hermosa por fuera y no lo dudaba que por dentro también, estacionó el carro y Carlisle me ayudó a bajar, giré un poco mi cabeza y vi que ahí estaban los carros de los chicos en ese momento me dio miedo de volverlos a ver y esta vez dentro de su territorio, volteé a ver a Esme.

-Creo que esto es mala idea- le dije con algo de miedo no solo en la voz si no en la mirada también.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te protegeremos, de esas criaturas- me dijo Carlisle tanto en broma como enserio.

-No te van hacer nada, tranquila – dijo esta vez, Esme con un tono cariñoso, a lo cual yo solo asentí pero aún a si seguía aterrada, los dos me regalaron una sonrisa, a lo cual yo traté de hacer una.

Entré a la casa, tomada de la mano de Esme y tal como me lo imagine era mucho más hermosa por dentro, la decoración, los muebles, todo era precioso, para este tipo de cosas Esme siempre había tenido un talento y gusto inigualado.

-Chicos ya llegamos- dijo Carlisle, cargando mi pequeña valija, en ese momento volteé a la sala y me di cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, observándome, Rosalie con rencor, Alice con tristeza y desilusión, Emmett con algo de comprensión, lastima, no sé, y por último Edward con indiferencia, ninguno de ellos dijo ninguna palabra, solamente asintieron con la cabeza, no aguanté mas sus miradas, dirigí rápidamente mi cabeza hacia otra parte de la casa, me dolía que me vieran así, aunque sabía que parte de la culpa la tenía yo.

-Ven, Bella, déjame mostrarte dónde dormirás – dijo Esme dándose cuenta del momento de tensión, se lo agradecí, ya no me creía tan fuerte como para verlos y soportar esas miradas que atravesaban mi corazón, dolían cada una de ellas, recordar que hace unos años todo era diferente, donde se podía creer en un final feliz, pero no, tenía que entrar a mi realidad, que no era nada linda, en la cual tengo que luchar con uñas y dientes si quiero seguir con viva.

Me guiaron hasta un cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso, al fondo, era hermoso por dentro, amplio, tenía una cama grande con un edredón blanco, tenía un baño igual de grande y hermoso.

-¿Espero que sea de tu gusto? – pregunto Esme.

-Por su puesto, está lindo – les contesté con una sonrisa.

-Bueno te dejamos descansar – me dijeron, cerrando la puerta.

Me quede sola, el dolor seguía presente y cada vez más fuerte y no solo el físico si no también las heridas de mi corazón que hace mucho creí, que ya estaban sanadas y olvidadas cada vez me daba cuenta de que no era cierto, seguían vivas y sangrando cada día un poco más, seria que acabarían conmigo, junto con mis ganas de seguir luchando, no lo sé y me da miedo la respuesta. Me quedé dormida al poco tiempo.

EDWARD POV

Volverla a ver y tenerla era una de las cosas que más quería, pero por otra parte me dolía teniéndola tan cerca y no poderla tocar, hablar con ella, nada sería como antes, todavía me impactaba como se veía a hora con el pelo más corto, cosa que a ella nunca le gustó, más pálida, sabía que no era el único que se daba cuenta de esos cambios físicos.

Desde que llegó y mis papás le enseñaron el cuarto donde se quedaría no había vuelto a bajar, para nada ni siquiera para cenar, Carlisle y Esme se preocuparon pero decidieron no molestarla. Eran como las diez de la noche, mi mamá ya estaba dormida y a Carlisle le había tocado guardia, estábamos hablando en la cocina.

-¿Por qué no bajara? – preguntó Alice, algo distraída.

-A lo mejor, le da vergüenza bajar y encontrarse con alguno de nosotros – dijo esta vez Rosalie con un tono despectivo.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? – Dijo Emmett – ella tendrá sus razones – a Rose no le agradó mucho su comentario.

-Estoy en desacuerdo con Emmett – a nosotros no nos tenía por qué importar la razón por la que ella no bajaba y me tenía que hacer esa idea, Alice estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchamos que alguien bajaba las escales todos volteamos a ver quién era y vimos a Bella dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Buenas noches- dijo cuando entró y nos vio

-Buenas noches – Emmett fue el único que respondió y Alice solo asentía con la cabeza, Rose y yo no hicimos ni dijimos nada. Bella entró, se sirvió un vaso con agua y vimos, que de la bolsa que traía, sacó varias pastillas, se las tomó junto con el agua.

La observe en todo momento, ella era la única que podía alterar mi mundo en segundos, para mi seguía tan hermosa como antes, pero ya no me pertenecía y creo que jamás lo volverá a hacer.

-Con permiso – dijo mientras se retiraba hacia su habitación, nos quedamos unos minutos más en silencio.

-¿Para que tomara tanta pastilla? – preguntó Emmett, yo me hacía la misma pregunta.

-No sé, ni me importa – dijo Rose ya enojada y se fue, Em, al ver cómo iba, se fue detrás de ella. Alice y yo nos quedamos en nuestros lugares sin decir nada.

-¿Qué rápido cambia todo verdad? – me preguntó, yo me volteé para verla un poco confuso.

-¿Cómo? – le pregunté

-Hace apenas unos días pensábamos que de verdad que no los volveríamos a ver y mira ahora – terminó la frase con un suspiro, yo no supe hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Nos quedamos así en silencio por un buen rato, era una forma de darnos apoyo mutuo, después de un rato nos fuimos a dormir y le di un abrazo a Alice, sabía que a ella le estaba doliendo igual que a mí esta situación.

No pude dormir mucho esa noche, mi cabeza me representa una y otra vez la imagen de Bella, aquella que por más que lo intentara seguía presente, cada noche de insomnio.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde del sábado, ese ninguno de nosotros trabajaba así que estábamos ese día en casa hoy habíamos decidido ver unas películas. Traté de no pensar en Bella en ningún momento, pero era algo que no podía evitar, mucho menos ahora que la tenia tan cerca, me moría de ganas de verla pero no había bajado para nada, aunque me preocupaba algo que casi no había comido nada.

ALICE POV

Ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde y todos seguíamos viendo películas, aunque no me concentraba del todo, eso de tener tan cerca a la que fue tu mejor amiga y hermana no me servía de mucho, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella, preguntarle a Bella y a él tantas cosas, solté un suspiro involuntario y vi que todos estaban metidos en su propio mundo, cuando escuché sonar el teléfono, me acerqué a contestarlo.

-Bueno – dije, pero después de unos minutos nadie me contestaba, me desesperé un poco - ¡Bueno! – esta vez lo dije un poco más fuerte, por lo cual todos voltearon a verme.

-Hola- ahora fue mi turno de quedarme callada, era él, aquella voz tan hermosa y masculina del que alguna vez fue MI JASPER, como dolía escucharla y hablar de él en pasado- ¿se encuentra Bella?- preguntó al darse cuenta que no contestaba.

-Sí – le contesté aún con el cuerpo paralizado, Emmett me pregunto quién era, pero yo todavía no podía formular otra palabra

-¿Me la puedes pasar? por favor.

-Sí, ahorita le llamo – traté de decir lo más normal posible, todos me seguían observando, en ese momento escuchamos que alguien bajaba las escaleras y era Bella, mi hermano todavía la veía con amor, me dolía verlo sufrir.

-Bella, te hablan por teléfono – le dije cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, se acercó y tomó el teléfono, trató de irse a otro lugar con él pero se dio cuenta de que no era inalámbrico por lo cual solo suspiró y contestó.

BELLA POV

Todavía no me sentía del todo bien pero decidí bajar porque ocupaba ir a la farmacia a comprar unos medicamentos que ya se me habían acabado, y de pasada comer algo no había probado bocado en todo el día.

Cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras Alice me dijo que me llamaban por teléfono, cuando me acerqué y agarré el teléfono me di cuenta de que tendría que quedarme ahí puesto que no era inalámbrico. Respiré profundo y contesté. Me preocupaba el quién me podría llamarme a la casa Cullen, nadie de los que yo conocía tendría ese numero, por cierto ninguno de ellos se fue, se quedaron viendo la tele como si yo no estuviera.

-Bueno

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? - me dio alivio saber que era Jasper, se le escuchaba contento

-Bien, bien – le contesté lo más creíblemente posible

-Bella por favor no me mientas, se te escucha cansada – odiaba como en estos años Jasper, me llegara a conocer tan bien, en especial cuando me sentía mal porque normalmente me quedaba callada.

-Jasper por favor – le dije en tono de súplica – no tengo ganas de hablar de eso mejor dime ¿Cómo te va?

-Sabes bien que todo esto lo hago porque te quiero como una hermana ¿verdad?

-Yo también te quiero igual Jasper, solo trata de comprender. ¿Cómo te va?

-Ay, Bella ¿Qué haré contigo? – se escuchó un suspiro y siguió – pues muy bien, la verdad – dijo algo feliz, eso me daba gusto.

-Me da gusto, ¿Cuándo llegas? – pregunto con algo de esperanza, lo extrañaba, me faltaba aquella persona que siempre me daba ánimos.

-El domingo en la noche, espero si todo va como yo espero, no ye preocupes yo paso por ti a la casa Cullen, puesto que ya es noche – iba a protestar pero no alcance- y nada de "no, yo me voy sola" ¿entendiste? – me dijo, no me quedo de otra mas que aceptar su petición.

-Está bien, bueno te dejo ir cuídate.

-Cuídate igual, te tomas tu medicina por favor- como me desesperaba que siempre me dijera eso, aunque sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba por mí.

-Sí, papá – solo se escuchó su risa al otro lado.

-Sabes que te lo digo porque me preocupo por ti, bueno cuídate- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar. Me volteé lentamente hacia la sala y me di cuenta de que todos trataban de aparentar que no escucharon nada, pero ni Alice ni Emmett estaban se habían ido, me sentí la cusa de ello, los únicos que todavía seguían hay eran Edward y Ros.

Me dirigí a la cocina para tomarme mis medicamentos antes de salir, antes, posicioné el teléfono en su lugar y me fui retirando, iba llegando al comedor cuando escuché el timbre sonar Rosalie se paró y abrió la puerta yo seguí mi camino, pero tuve un presentimiento que me hizo voltearme y otra vez my corazón sangró y abrió una herida mas al ver a Tanya en los brazos del que alguna vez fue mi amado y besándolo, como si hay se les fuera la vida, cuanto la envidiaba en ese momento, cuanto daría por volver a sentir sus brazos en mi cuerpo y sus labios. Aunque el rostro de Tanya, todavía se me hacia conocido pero todavía no savia de donde.

Llegue a la cocina en ese momento, sabiendo que nadie me podía ver, deje caer un par de lágrimas que resbalaron por mis mejillas, cuando subí la cabeza me encontré con una de las personas que creí que no me volvería a hablar después de todo el dolor que causé, se acercó lentamente en silencio y con una de sus manos limpió mis lágrimas.

-¿Te duele verdad? – me preguntó mirando hacia el comedor donde Tanya seguía en los brazos de mi amado.

-Sí – fue todo lo que fui capaz de pronunciar, mientras otras lágrimas salían.

-Lo sé, ¿Algún día nos dirás la verdad, del porqué de su huida? – me preguntó, en un tono frío pero al mismo tiempo de comprensión.

-Sí, cuando esté preparada – no sé de donde saque el valor, pero me sentí en confianza estando con aquella persona, sabía que ya no podía seguir aoculatando la verdad.

-¿Cuándo será eso? – me preguntó con un poco desesperación en la voz, pude notar, antes de contestar lo miré fijamente a los ojos y pude ver ellos cariño, me alegré al saber que no me odiase por lo menos.

-Pronto – fue lo último que dije, me miro con algo de frustración pero al final me dedico una sonrisa de aquellas que tanto extrañaba, me regaló un abrazo de esos que siempre me hacían reír, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Cuando esa era la pregunta del millón, cuando tendría yo el suficiente valor de confesarles todo, cuando dejaría de ser una cobarde y de huir como siempre lo hago. No lo savia.

**AHORA NO TARDE PERO AKI TENGO EL SIG CAP ESPERO Q LES GUSTE, PERO D AKI EN ADELANTE TENGO UN PEQUEÑO BLOKEO ME ENCANTARIA SI ME APORTAN IDEAS SIII!!! ESPEERO Q DEJEN REVIWS SOBRE Q LES PARECIO EL CAP E IDEEAS PORFA!! **

**LA QUE ME ESTA AYUDANDO A CORREGIR MIS GRANDISIMIAS FALTAS D ORTOGRAFIA: Dianight_vampire TIENE CUENTA AKI POR SI QUIIEREN PASAR Y TIENE UN FIC XD**

**ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO**

**POR CIERTO TENGO UN ONE-SHOT EL PRIMERO ME GUSTARIA Q PASARAN A LEERLO Y ME DIJERAN Q OPIINANDE DE EL BUENO CREO Q ES TODO HORA SI M VOY BYE CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y FELICIDAD!!!**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**


	9. Chapter 9

**BELLA POV **

Después de aquella pequeña plática, que me dejo pensativa, sabía que no podría mantener más tiempo esta mentira aflote, pero todavía no me sentía lista para decirles ni mucho menos para lo que después se me vendría encima.

Salí a comprar mis medicamentos. Creo que nadie se dio cuenta de mi ausencia, eso me deja un poco más tranquila. Estos días había estado muy estresada, sabía muy bien el por qué, pero el estrés no me es para nada bueno, además que no he estado comiendo bien, eso tiene gran parte con que mi dolor de cabeza no disminuya. Decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso: compre mis medicamentos en una farmacia cercana, y después me fui a comer un rica hamburguesa con papas; tenía tanto sin comer una de esas ¡Dios, seguían sabiendo igual de deliciosas!

Estaba en la plaza ya, así que decidí entrar al cine. No había muchas películas buenas, pero lo que no tenía ganas de ver era una de romance que me hiciera llorar aún más de lo que yo sola venía haciendo, y las de terror no eran lo mío y mucho menos para verlas sola, opte por una infantil que me hiciera reír: _Sherk 2_. _**(N/A es la que más me gusta XD).**_

Me hacia falta reírme para relajarme un poco, la mayor parte de la película me la pase entre risas, el único inconveniente era que hacía mucho frio y no había traído un suéter conmigo, puesto que en mis planes no estaba tardarme tanto; solo llevaba una blusa de manga larga, pero no era muy caliente.

Cuando salí del cine, me dirigí hacia a mi propio paraíso e infierno personal: la casa Cullen's. Tome un taxi para irme, ya que ya estaba bastante oscuro, mire mi reloj y me asombre al ver que ya eran las nueve y media de la noche, que rápido se me fue el tiempo.

Llegue a la casa de los Cullen alrededor de las diez de la noche, suspire varias veces al encontrarme delante de aquella casa, que tan solo al verla por fuera mostraba una elegancia y poder como solo sus propietarios lograban transmitir. Respire profundamente, nuevamente, preparándome para entrar, pero cuando estaba delante de aquella puerta me di cuenta de algo: no tenía llaves. Estuve tentada a dirigirme mejor a mi departamento, pero no le podía hacer eso a Jasper, así que me arme de valor y toque el timbre, mientras me cruzaba de dedos para que me abrieran Esme o Carlisle. Habían pasado ya cinco minutos y nadie me habría, toque una vez más el timbre, pero después de cierto tiempo todavía nada, y cada vez sentía más frío, volví a tocar repetidas veces pero sin respuesta. Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos, ya estaba abrazada a mi misma tratando de aplacar un poco los estremecimiento que mi cuerpo emitía por el frio, sin éxito. Cuando estaba decidida a irme la puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire me llegó haciéndome temblar; dirigí mi vista hacia la persona que estaba parada en la puerta cuando lo distinguí era… _él_.

**EDWARD POV**

Después de que Tanya se fue, estaba cansado así que me fui a recostar a mi habitación. Mis hermanos salieron con sus respectivas parejas, trate de dormirme un rato, pero no pude conciliar el sueño. Todavía recordaba aquellas palabras que ella le dijo a él, esta mañana: "Te quiero"… tan sencillas, pero tan substanciales… y mas viniendo de ella; fue como una puñalada a mi corazón, Alice no fue capaz de aguantar quedarse en ese sitio, y se retiro quebrantada; trate de ir tras ella pero Emmett dijo que mejor iba él, yo estuve de acuerdo, aunque para mi también fue una tortura seguir escuchándola hablar con él, demostrándole sus sentimientos, sabiendo lo penosa que es Bella y lo complicado que para ella puede ser. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Rosalie se mantuvo inmutable, no dijo nada… ni si quiera se movió.

Mi madre había preguntado múltiples veces por Bella, porque desde el mediodía se fue sin decir nada y no había regresado, ya estaba preocupada junto con papá, mis padres pensaban salir, pero por la preocupación iban a cancelar su cena, les dije que no se preocuparan que yo estaría al pendiente, quisiera estarlo o no. La única verdad es que ella todavía me importa.

Eran alrededor de las diez y mis hermanos todavía no llegaban, tenía hambre así que salí de mi alcoba para ir por un tazón de cereal. Escuche que tocaron el timbre, ¿quién podía ser a estas horas?, la verdad era que no tenia ganas de ver a nadie así que decidí ignorarlo; estuvieron molestando por un buen rato, ya había pasado como media hora y todavía no se iba aquella persona, el sonido se volvió realmente molesto, así que entre enojado y desesperado me dirigí a la entrada. En cuanto abrí la puerta, una gran ráfaga de viento fue lo que recibí, cosa que no me agrado para nada, pero gran sorpresa me lleve al verla hay parada abrazada a si misma temblando, me quede observándola. _Me pregunto por qué no abra entrado_, que idiota ¿cómo esperaba que entrara si no tiene llaves?, me moví para que pasara.

Nos quedamos viendo los dos a los ojos por una largo tiempo sin decir nada, ninguno de los dos nos disponíamos a romper el hielo. Miré esos hermosos ojos en los cuales siempre me perdía y hasta el día de hoy soy capas de hacerlo, pero les faltaba aquel brillo que tanto los caracterizaba y tanto me fascinaba.

-¿Tienes frio? – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa, si mi pregunta había sido estúpida.

-Si- me contesto algo tímida y un poco temblorosa, me dirigí a la sala donde tenia una de mis chamarras y se la tendí, se veía dudosa de aceptarla o no.

–Póntela si no te vas a enfermar –con esto terminó aceptando y se la colocó.

-Gracias.

-De nada, vamos a la cocina, tienes que tomar algo caliente - le dije al ver que seguía temblando, por el frío. Pude notar que se veía algo asombrada de cómo me comportaba con ella, pero me volvió a invadir aquel sentimiento de protegerla y cuidarla.

Le prepare un chocolate caliente, sabiendo muy bien que eran sus preferidos en temporada de frio, se lo serví en una taza.

-Gracias, Edward… no te hubieras molestado –me dijo después de que le dio el primer sorbo a su chocolate.

-No ha sido nada, solo cumplo lo que les dije a Esme y Carlisle: que te ayudaría de aquí a que ellos llegaran –al escuchar mi respuesta, vi como agacho la cabeza, sus ojos se opacaron un poco más y esquivo mi mirada.

-De todos modos gracias y deja te devuelvo tu chamarra – me dijo mientras trataba de quitársela.

-Quédatela, luego me la devuelves.

- No, de verdad, tómala de una vez – reí al escuchar eso, había cosas que no cambiaban de ella como su terquedad, me acerque un poco más a ella, para impedir que se la quitara, pero cuando ella se para de la silla se tropezó de la nada, la agarre de la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

La piel se estremeció de tan solo volver a tocarla, estaba tan cerca de mí permitiéndome verla más detalladamente, seguía tan hermosa, aunque de una forma diferente, esos labios que siempre me incitaban a besarla seguían igual. Pude ver que ella se puso algo nerviosa, _tal vez también pudo haber extrañado estar en mis brazos…_

-Edward, me podrías soltar por favor – y en ese momento mi pequeña fantasía de que ella se sentía cómoda y feliz en mis brazos, se esfumo.

-Claro – le conteste mientras me alejaba de ella - buenas noches Bella – su nombre me quemaba la garganta de solo pronunciarlo, estaba apunto de salir de la cocina cuando…

-¡Edward espera! –la verdad fue que ni lo pensé dos veces y voltee inmediatamente.

-¿Si?

-Edward yo quisiera… - se notaba algo nerviosa – quisiera hablar contigo…

De repente me di cuenta de su cara…

-¿Bella que te sucede? – la interrumpí, ante mi pregunta me puso cara interrogante.

-¿Qué me sucede de qué? –me preguntó confundida, se llevo las manos a la cara y fue cuando se percato de que le sangraba la nariz, me acerque corriendo hacia ella.

-No es nada –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Te esta sangrando la nariz!- le dije desesperado mientras iba por una toalla y ella hacia la cabeza hacia tras. Después de unos minutos la nariz le dejo de sangrar.

-Gracias Edward… de nuevo.

-De nada, pero ¿segura que ya te sientes mejor?, no quieres que mejor le hablemos a mis padres… Carlisle te puede revisar…

-Si, de verdad y no es necesario que le cuentes a Carlisle y Esme, además esto me pasa seguido -al decir esto ultimo se tenso un poco, cerrando los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que esto es normal?! -le grité, aunque después me arrepentí al ver como se puso más nerviosa, respire varias veces para tranquilizarme – esta bien, pero mínimo deberías comentarle eso a Carlisle, no es normal.

-Edward por favor, no le digas a nadie este pequeño incidente, además no es… nada de qué alarmarse, yo… sé lo que te digo –digo titubeante, lo cual me extraño, algo no andaba bien…

-¡Pero Bella…! –insistí.

-¡Por favor Edward! ¡¡Por el gran amor que me tuviste en el pasado, no le digas nada a nadie!! –no supe que contestar ante aquella petición, me quede inmóvil, sin decir ni hacer nada. Ella aprovecho para irse hacia la recamara donde se estaba quedando.

Aquella petición solo me confirmaba algo: ella ya no me amaba, otro hombre ocupaba ahora su corazón y por desgracia, yo sabía perfectamente quien era. En conclusión yo no soy más que un pobre iluso al seguir pensando en ella y queriéndola como la quiero. Debería odiarla y no amarla, pero ante este sentimiento ya no podía hacer nada, más que tratar de ignorarlo y aparentar seguir adelante.

No tuve las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme de donde estaba, me quede sentado en el mismo lugar por un gran rato. Tiempo después, llegaron mis padres y mis hermanos, estaba tan callado que nadie se percato de mi presencia, paso poco tiempo para que alguien entrara a la cocina, prendió la luz, que me cegó por unos momentos.

-Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?, no me digas: ¡te sientes drácula! – me dijo Emmett en forma de saludo, al ver que no contestaba, se paro en frente mío. – ¡Oie! ¿ya llego Bella?

-Si, esta en su habitación.

-Ah… tienes cara rara, sabes, dime hermanito ¿Te preocupa algo?

-La verdad si…

-¡oh!, ¿Qué es?, ándale dime, si me dices, ándale ¿si? – parecía niña, queriéndose enterar del nuevo chisme de la semana, pero tenia que contárselo a alguien, aunque fuera a él.

-Lo que pasa es que a Bella hoy le sangro la nariz – al escuchar esto, se puso serio, Emmett siempre la quiso y la quiere como a una hermana.

-¿Le avisaste a Carlisle? –su voz se torno seria.

-No, ella no quiso –fue lo último que dije, antes de sumirnos en un silencio algo largo.

-Edward ¿Estas bien? –me pregunto, rompiendo así el silencio.

-Mmm… es una excelente pregunta sabes.

-No te entiendo…

-Simple, hoy se podría decir que confirme que Bella no me ama, sabes que no me tendría que afectar, pero lo hace.

-Edward, tengo el presentimiento de que ella todavía te ama.

-No creo, además demuestra todo lo contrario.

-Igual que tu hermanito, cuando estas con esa güera oxigenada de Tanya.

-Cállate, Em que Rosalie también es güera.

-Si, pero ella es natural NO SE TIÑE, además no la amas – era cierto no la amaba, pero la apreciaba y sabía que con el tiempo podría llegarla a quererla un poco más… amarla nunca, ame y amo demasiado a una sola persona y será para toda mi vida, aunque no sea correspondido ni merecido.

-Me largo a dormir, es imposible hablar contigo.

-Más bien, no te gusta escuchar la verdad – me encantaría saber que solo fuera eso, pero no, lo que yo veía de la realidad era muy distinto a lo que me decía Emmett.

-Como sea.

-Espera –me llamo de nuevo, voltee a verlo algo desesperado - ¿De quien es esta bolsa?

-Creo que de Bella, la traía cuando llego.

-Ah… se la voy a llevar a su cuarto.

-¿A estas horas? – le pregunte algo asombrado.

-Si es temprano – voltio a ver el reloj de la cocina – es la una con quince minutos de la mañana para ser exactos- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Emmett es de madrugada, debe de estar dormida.

-Pequeño Ed, si lo que te preocupa es que me propase con ella no te preocupes, no lo hare – eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- Haz lo que quieras – fue lo ultimo que dije antes de irme a dormir… o al menos intentarlo.

Me fui a dormir con la interrogante si de verdad Bella se encontraba bien, lo que más me preocupaba fue lo que me dijo, que para ella era normal, el sangrado en la nariz, algo escondían Jasper y Bella, y no se si quiera saber que es.

**BELLA POV**

Entre todas las personas que me pudieron abrir, tenia que ser él, hubiera preferida a una Rosalie enojada y hostil como era siempre conmigo, pero no, me abrió mi eterno amor, cuando me tendió su chaqueta me sentía tan nerviosa, aunque al final termine aceptándola, el frio que sentía era mucho, mientras me preparaba una taza de chocolate tal y como siempre me gusta, el olor que tanto lo caracterizaba, estaba impregnado en toda la chaqueta. En esos pequeños minutos me hice la ilusión de que el no me odiaba; tal ves ya no me ame, pero por lo menos me tendría cariño, aunque nada comparado con el gran amor que yo le tengo. Le agradecí varias veces su hospitalidad conmigo, pocas para las que en realidad quería, pero cuando me dijo que solo lo hacia por Carlisle y Esme, me cayo como un balde de agua frio y regrese a mis primeras afirmaciones, Edward no siente absolutamente nada por mi. Trate de regresarle la chamarra pero él se negó cuando me paré para dársela me dio un pequeño mareo por lo que me tropecé y casi me caigo, pero _él _me agarro, Dios tenerlo tan cerca y tan solo que me volviera a tentar me ponía tan nerviosa. Miré esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda desde cerca, en los cuales siempre encontraba el paraíso, pero me arme de valor para pedirle que me soltara. No quería que se fuera, por lo que lo llamé, no sabía exactamente que decirle, tal vez le pediría disculpas o cualquier cosa con tal de escuchar un poco mas su voz, pero me empezó a sangrar la nariz, síntomas comunes de mi enfermedad, así que no me alarme tanto como lo hacía antes, pero vi a Edward muy preocupado, antes de volver a hacerme ilusión alguna, me recalque mentalmente que solo lo hacia porque se lo prometió a sus padres, aunque el quería decírselos, yo me negué rotundamente, me costo un poco convencerlo de que no dijera nada, pero creo que lo hice. Todavía no estaba lista, los nervios me carcomían por dentro, sobre el como reaccionarían ante la única verdad.

No había podido conciliar el sueño, por lo ocurrido hace un rato, la escena de Edward tan cerca de mí, se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza tortuosamente, su rostro cerca del mío, sus brazos duros sosteniéndome, sus ojos mirándome intensamente… todo, me abrase aún más a su chaqueta que aun tenia puesta solo para oler su aroma, cuando alguien toco la puerta, _quien será_ _y a estas horas_, se supone que ya todos están dormidos.

-Adelante –se abrió mi puerta dejando ver, el cuerpo de un hombre muy musculoso, con una gran sonrisa y traía puesto un pijama de ositos.

-¿Qué paso Emmett? – le pregunte mientras reía al ver aquel atuendo que traía.

-¿De que te ríes Belly?, acaso de mi pijama, pero si esta bien sexy – me dijo esto ultimo posando, ante mi, que lo único que pude hacer fue reír.

-Es que Emmett ¿ositos? – le conteste todavía con una sonrisa.

-Acaso, discriminas a los ositos- me contesto con cara de sufrimiento.

-Claro que no Em, son lindos - me dedico una gran sonrisa al escuchar eso y se sentó alado de mi en la cama – Y a que debo, tu visita a estas horas.

-Espera deja recordar – puso cara pensativa mientras, se rascaba la cabeza- espera lo tengo el la punta de la lengua- había cosas que no cambiaban, como lo despistado que podía a llegar hacer Emmett.

-Para este año – le dije en tono burlón.

-¡Ah!, ya recordé, me encontré a Edward en la cocina – me tense un poco al escuchar su nombre, pero el no se dio cuenta – y le pregunte de quien era esta bolsa y me dijo que era tuya a si que dije, porque no llevársela de una vez, alomejor es algo importante y mira aquí estoy ante ti, entregándote esta bolsita – dijo todo en tiempo record.

Y si, la bolsita era mía: eran los medicamentos que acababa de comprar; que torpeza de mi parte, dejarla en un lugar donde cualquier persona la pudiera ver, no quiero imaginar si hubiese sido Carlisle quien la viera, podría sospechar o más bien identificar que es lo que realmente me pasa.

-Si, gracias – fue lo único que fui capas de decir, pasaron unos minutos de pleno silencio, de parte de los dos, cada uno metido en nuestros propios pensamientos.

-Sabes, que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad? – dijo mirándome a los ojos, en los cuales lo único que podía ver, era desesperación al no saber que era lo que realmente pasaba.

-Lo se, créeme que lo se…

-Entonces, se honesta conmigo, dime de una buena vez, que es lo que realmente tienes.

-La bolsa tiene medicamentos- le dije al mismo tiempo, que la abría y se los mostraba, me vio algo dudoso, antes de acercarse mas, y tomar los medicamentos.

-No seré doctor, pero estas no son medicinas de una simple gripa ¿verdad?

-Eso es cierto, estoy enferma Emmett, esa fui la principal causa por la que me fui – me sentí con la suficiente confianza, como para decirle la verdad y se la dije, aquel secreto que me comía por dentro, por el cual me aleje de aquellos seres que tanto amo.

-Pero, pronto te vas a aliviar y decir toda la verdad ¿verdad?

-No es tan fácil como yo quisiera, curarme… y la verdad todavía no estoy segura, de que tenga cura. Y sobre lo otro, como ya te había dicho dame mas tiempo, para darme valor a mí misma, más que nada para decir la verdad.

-Bella ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes? – su cara con la que llego, ya no estaba, ahora era una de real preocupación y desosiego, y yo era la causante de eso, es en lo único que me ayudo… a que lo mejor seria no decir nada.

Tuve miedo, dude, entre contestarle o no aquellas preguntas, pero no podía evitar lo ya inevitable, ya había hablado, ahora tengo que asumir las consecuencias y decirle la verdad, al menos a él.

Respire hondamente, tomando valor. Le tome de las manos y lo mire directamente.

-Tengo leucemia Em… – La noticia le impacto más de lo que pensé, palideció totalmente, le saltaron los ojos y sentí su mano fría y sudorosa de repente.

-¡Dios mío Bella! PERO ¿DESDE CUANDO? ¿Estas en tratamiento? ¿Por eso huiste con Jasper? ¿Por qué no le quisiste decir a ninguno de nosotros, ¡somos como tu familia! ¿Todavía amas a Edward verdad...?!

-Emmett espera, son muchas preguntas y se podría decir que si estoy en tratamiento y sobre lo demás, no me presiones, al menos por ahora… estoy cansada…

-Esta bien –Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse, respiro profundamente y me acaricio la mano suavemente, me la había estado apretando fuertemente- pero prométeme, que me contestaras esa y otras preguntas.

-Está bien, pero si tú me prometes que no le dirás nada a nadie – lo pensó más de lo que me hubiera gustado y la respuesta que me fuera a dar me tenia nerviosa.

-Esta bien, Bells… por ahora, Buenas noches – di un largo suspiro de alivio

-Buenas noches – me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente andes de irse, me recosté en la cama, cerré mis ojos y me quede completamente dormida y con sueños de un pasado y un futuro que cada vez veía más lejano o... _inalcanzable._

**Muy buen aki lees traigo el ultimo capitulo de este año HaY nos vemos en enero del 2010 d nuevo q tenga un feliz fin e inicio de año.**

**Espero q les guste, espero sus criticas, tanto las buenas como las malas eh! Espero actualizar antes de entrara a clases q entro el 7 d enero y a exámenes Gracias! Por los reviws Este capitulo me lo corrigió: ****. Angel Delirium.-.**** LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**


	10. Chapter 10

EMMETT

Me quede profundamente dormido, ante el cuerpo espectacular de mi amada Ros, mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido hace unos minutos con Bella.

Siempre quise la verdad, del porque aquella huida de los dos, pero nunca me imagine tal cosa, cuanto debió ella de sufrir y cuanto seguirá haciéndolo, más ante el despreció y silencio todavía de algunos de esta familia, que aunque ella fingiera que no le afectaba, yo sabia que si. Por fin entiendo muchas cosas, el porque Jasper la apoyaba tanto y la cuidaba, aunque todavía hay muchas dudas rondando en mi cabeza.

De hoy en adelante, yo también la cuidare, como siempre debí de haberlo hecho desde que inició con esa maldita enfermedad, como la hermana que significa para mí, aunque también siento coraje, que nos hayan mentido.

Me desperté como todos los días, Rosalie ya se había levantado, me bañe y cambie, antes de bajar. Cuando llegue a la cocina le di un beso a mi prometida, el cual ella me respondió gustoso como siempre, mis padres no estaban, solamente mis hermanos.

-¿Y Bella, todavía no baja?- pregunte después de no verla, Ros me miro extrañada ante mi pregunta y simplemente me ignoro.

-No – respondió Alice en un tenue susurro, después de que nadie me contestaba.

Desayunamos en silenció, nadie dijo absolutamente nada, esto me ponía algo tenso, comí mas rápido de lo común, cuando termine lleve mis platos al fregadero y prepare una charola con comida, todos me miraron extrañados.

-Emmett, ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo? – me pregunto Edward algo extrañado y desesperado a la vez.

-Mmm... Es para Bella, no ah bajado a desayunar, a si que se lo llevare a su habitación

-Emmett Cullen, me puedes decir desde cuando, ¿Te importa si ESA coma o no? – me dijo una Rosalie muy enojada, sabia muy bien que, tenia mucho resentimiento ante ella, mas que nada por haberse ido con su hermano, al cual ella ama tanto.

-Rosalie, en primera ella tiene nombre y es Bella, en segunda se lo llevó, porque la considero como una hermana y tercera y ultima no juzgues sin tener buenos argumentos. – cuando termine de decir esto, tome la charola y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Bella.

Era rara la vez, que le llegaba a hablarle fuerte a Ros, pero me desespero, que juzgara y mas a un que la despreciara, sin saber sus verdaderos motivos, sabia muy bien que ella también sufría, aunque se hiciera la fuerte, para Ros, Bella le había robado a su único hermano, los había alejado de ella y manipulado a su antojo, ese era mas que nada su coraje. Aunque su verdad no se acercaba ni un poco a la que si regia y era la única.

Por Bella

Dormí tranquilamente, después de varios días, me levante y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, mientras me quitaba la ropa, pude notar que tenia mas hematomas en mi cuerpo y algunos estaban peor cada día. El miedo que pensé que nunca más volvería sentir estaba regresando y esta vez peor, porque tenía las mismas posibilidades de curarme como de no hacerlo y morir.

Mientras me metía en la regadera sentí un leve mareo, cerré mis ojos y trate de tranquilizarme, sentir el agua cayéndome era algo que siempre me relajaba, termine de bañarme, me cambie, no tenia ánimos de bajar a desayunar ni mucho menos de enfrentarme a ellos. Observe la chamarra de Edward, que lo único que hacia era recordármelo, pero no sabia si eso estaba bien o mal, lo seguía amando, con cada fibra de mi ser, como la primera vez que lo vi, todo era perfecto en el, no que yo en estos momentos me debato entre la vida y la muerte, sin saber nunca si abra un mañana para mi, condenando a los demás a sufrir junto conmigo. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, estaba llorando de nuevo, esta vez no las seque ni trate de pararlas, simplemente me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y llore sacando todo aquel dolor que me esta comiendo por dentro. Siempre estaré agradecida con Jasper por permanecer junto a mí y nunca dejarme sola…

Escuche que tocaban la puerta, me fui rápidamente a lavar la cara con agua y después de unos minutos, fui a abrir.

-Ya voy- dije cuando parecía, que iban a derrumbar la puerta a golpes

Cuando abrí la puerta, apareció un sonriente Emmett, con una charola de comida.

-Pasa – le dije mientras me sentaba de nuevo en la cama, y el dejaba la charola en una mesita que había en el cuarto.

Se sentó junto a mí, pero ya sin la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, me paso un brazo por los hombros, yo recosté mi cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes mi pequeña Bella?

-Miedo, Em, miedo es lo que tengo – le conteste mientras las lagrimas me volvían a invadir.

-¿Miedo de que?

-No me quiero morir – fue lo ultimo que dije, antes de soltarme a llorar completamente.

-Tú no, te vas a morir, Bella – y me abrazo más fuerte, yo se lo agradecía, tenerlo cerca en estos momentos.

Ya había pasado un largo rato, los dos estábamos acostados en la cama, viendo hacia la nada, yo me sentía mas tranquila, cuando recordé que el había llegado con comida.

-Oye, Y ¿A que venias?

-Si, es cierto, venia a traerte el desayuno – me contesto, como si fuera el hecho mas obvio de todo el mundo.

-¿Y porque me lo trajiste? – le pregunte algo confusa.

-Por que no bajaste, que preguntas son esas, además que no es bueno que te mal pases – se paro a agarrar la comida y la coloco en la cama – debes de comer muy bien y si no comes yo mismo te daré en la boca ¿entendiste?- me dijo esto ultimo, serio.

-Claro, papá – le conteste algo divertida, me recordaba a Jasper, que en ocasiones a si se ponía con migo.

Termine comiendo, no tenia muchas ganas, pero lo hice, aunque no fue mucho, realmente lo que consumí. Cuando termine de comer, Emmett se veía satisfecho, como si hubiera cumplido con una misión, se fue llevándose con el los trastes sucios. No había hecho nada, pero a un a si me sentía cansada, pero no tenia sueño, agarre uno de mis libros nuevos que no había terminado de leer; Posdata te amo. Me senté en la silla y comencé a leer, para tratar de olvidar todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor y sumergirme entre las letras de esta novela.

POV EDWARD

Después que termine de desayunar me fui a mi habitación, mi celular empezó a sonar, me acerque a el y vi de quién era la llamada, era de Tanya y ya era la quinta llamada, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie ni mucho menos con ella a si que lo apague.

Emmett había estado algo extraño en el desayuno, callado y mas que nada pensativo eso no era nada normal en alguien como él. Y lo que mas nos extraño a todos, no solo a mi, fue que preguntara por Bella, le llevara el desayuno y que le respondiera a Rosalie, la cual parecía a punto de explotar de coraje.

Bella ese tema el cual siempre invadía cada partícula de mi ser, pero lo mas importante y que todavía no podía olvidar ero lo ocurrido, tan solo en la noche de ayer, aquel simple sangrado de nariz, se podría decir pero no, ella dijo que le pasaba seguido y eso no era normal, ¿y si esta enferma?. Esa pregunta me invade desde la noche de ayer, pero no creo, ella hubiera confiado en nosotros y nos hubiera dicho la verdad.

Me pare abruptamente de la silla que tenia en mi escritorio y me dirigí a mi estéreo, puse la radio, me recosté nuevamente en la cama y deje que la música llenara toda mi habitación.

Bailando van las hojas secas, bailando van en remolinos

El viento las arrastra y lleva, como haces tú con mi cariño.

Los niños juegan en la plaza, tratando de alcanzar palomas

Así intento alcanzarte y pasas, de viaje por mi corazón.

¿Por qué se me ocurrió quererte?

¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?

Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme.

¿Por qué el amor es incurable?

¿Por qué el dolor es indomable?

Es imposible olvidarte, no se por qué.

El cielo gris se va cerrando, los días de llorar se cansan,

La risa se me esta apagando, lo mismo que las esperanzas.

Y tú donde andarás ahora, quizás estés enamorada,

Sufriendo por que no te aman, desesperada como yo.

¿Por qué se me ocurrió quererte?

¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?

Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecerme.

¿Por qué el amor es incurable?

¿Por qué el dolor es indomable?

Es imposible olvidarte, no se por que.

Silla vacías, vasos usados,

Cuentas vencidas, cuartos cerrados.

Si ya no estas conmigo, de que me sirve tanto espacio.

¿Por qué? No se...

Deje que la música invadiera mis oídos, mientras el sueño me vencía una vez más y los recuerdos se abalanzaban sobre mí.

POV EMMET

Salí de su habitación, sentí que me derrumbaría junto con ella, cuando me dijo que no se quería morir, que tanto había estado sufriendo mi pequeña hermanita y mas a una sola, tan solo con Jasper de apoyo, me moría por preguntarles tantas cosas, pero tuve el suficiente valor para decírselas, ella no estaba ahorita para ese tipo de cosas.

Antes de entrar a la cocina a dejar la charola junto con los trastes, pude divisar la figura de papá y lo dude unos momentos sobre si contarle o no, a el que la quería como una hija mas y que también le dolió su partida, pero le prometí a ella no decir nada, no podría romper aquella promesa, pero si trataría de ayudarla.

-¿Qué tanto traes hay Emmett? – me pregunto mi padre, cuando yo iba entrando.

-Es que le lleve el desayuno a Bella

-¿Cómo la ves hijo? – me pregunto preocupado

-La verdad… nada bien

-Me gustaría, ir a hablar con ella.

-Ahorita no, esta descansando

-Me gustaría que confiara en nosotros y nos dijera que es lo que tiene o si esta enferma – me dijo en tono verdaderamente preocupado.

-A mi también, a mi también – fue lo ultimo que dije, antes de que un silencio nos dominara, dejándonos a cado uno con sus propios pensamientos.

-Yo no se porque se preocupan tanto por ella – se escucho la vos de Rosalie, llena de amargura siempre que se trataba de ese tema, mientras iba entrando. Aunque la amaba como a nadie pensé a ver amado, me dolía que se lastimara a ella misma, sobre esta situación.

-Rosalie, por favor no de nuevo – dijo Carlisle, tratando de sonar tranquilo, hacia estas situaciones.- Se ve que en estos momentos no esta bien

-¿Por favor que Carlisle? – Dijo esto, prácticamente gritando – Es mas que obvio que es una cualquiera que no tiene vida propia y esta robando la de los demás

-¡BASTA ROSALIE YA! – esto ultimo lo dijo, papá ya con tono de voz mas severo.

Rosalie se fue hecha una furia.

-Mejor voy con ella

-Estoy de acuerdo – me dijo.

Salí tras ella, estaba fuera de nuestra habitación, cuando la agarre de un brazo y la hice dar media vuelta, para que me mirara, directamente a los ojos, parecía que también de mí estaba huyendo.

-¿Por qué estuviste con ella casi toda la mañana? – fue lo primero que me dijo, no podía creer lo que me estaba preguntando.

-Por que, no había comido nada, y tiene que comer – me miro eséptica por unos momentos

-¿Y porque no baja ella?

-Porque no se sentía bien, no tenia hambre, yo que se – no podía contestar esa pregunta con la verdad.

-¿Y por que no esperabas mejor a que ella bajara, cuando tuviera hambre?

-Por que es tratada hostilmente, la mayor parte del tiempo por ustedes

-Ella tiene la culpa de esa REPUTACIÓN

-Rosalie, por favor

-Nada, mejor di que ¡ya caíste tú también en sus garras, como la lagartona que es!

-¡Ros, basta!

-Basta no Emmett, ¿Por qué todos la defienden a ella?

-No, es que la defendamos, si no como están las cosas

-¿Y según tu como están?

-Nada bien

-Pero, eso no me saca de dudas

-Rosalie, no es el momento y yo no soy quien te tiene que sacar de esas dudas, yo también tengo muchas. Son ellos los que nos tienen que decir como están verdaderamente las cosas.

-Pero, no dicen nada, y además yo creo en los hechos y eso es lo que veo – fue todo lo que dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta de nuestro cuarto en mi cara.

Suspire varias veces, para tratar de tranquilizarme, tenia tanto que no me peleaba a si con Rosalie, pero lo que mas me indignaba era que sintiera celos, sabiendo ella lo mucho que la amo, que daría todo por ella, hasta mi propia vida y que Bella no es mas que una hermana mas, para a mi, a la cual yo quiero mucho.

Me fui resignado y molesto, hacia la sala, por esta absurda discusión, prendí la televisión y me quede viendo un partido, que no le estaba poniendo mucha atención.

La hora de la cena llego rápidamente, Edward seguía encerrado en su habitación, como el emo que era, últimamente, Alice había salido con James y todavía no llegaba, Rosalie tampoco había salido del cuarto. Me tenía algo preocupado. Seguía tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percate del momento en que llego mí querida hermanita, hasta que la vi parada enfrente de mí.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo? – me pregunto, mientras se sentaba alado de mi - ¿Y Rosalie?

-Esta enojada

-¿Y eso? Ahora ¿Qué le hiciste? – dijo con un tono algo burlón

-Nada, simplemente que esta celosa, es absurdo. – le dije, arto de la situación

-¿Celosa, de quien? – me pregunto extrañada

-Ni mas ni menos, que de Bella – por lo que pude notar a ella tampoco le causaba ni la mas mínima pizca de simpatía, escuchar aquel nombre – Ella es como una hermana para mi, simplemente eso.

-Ah – fue lo único que fue capas de decir.

-¿Y a ti como te fue, con ese noviecito que tienes?

-Emmett no le digas a si

-Bueno ese tal, espera tengo su nombre en la punta de la lengua, no me precintes, no me presiones

-James, Emmett, James – me dijo esto, mientras me pegaba en la cabeza

- Aush! Bueno, Jamy

-Hay Emmett, no tienes remedio, bien, me fue bien

-Sabes, sigue sin agradarme ese tipo

-Que bueno, porque me tiene que agradar a mí no a ti – me dijo al mismo tiempo que me enseñaba la lengua

-Pero…

-A cenar – dijo mama, interrumpiéndonos

-Que bueno, porque ya me estaba muriendo de hambre – pensar prácticamente toda la tarde, es desgastador.

Nos acercamos todos al comedor y hasta ese momento volví a ver a mi amada, que por lo que veía, seguía enojada lo mejor seria no hablarle todavía y Edward que traía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Chicos, nosotros vamos a salir, tenemos una cena con un doctor, Jasper no tarda en venir por Bella ¿Ok? – nos dijo papá, mientras agarraba su saco.

-¿Hoy se va Bella?

-Si, Emmett hoy se va – fue todo lo que me dijeron, antes de irse.

Alice junto con Rosalie nos sirvieron de cenar, cuando se me ocurrió una idea porque no invitar a Bella a cenar, esta ultima noche con nosotros, era algo peligroso debo de admitir, pero tomaría aquel riesgo

-Alice, sirve otro plato, por favor

-¿Para quien?

-Invitare a Bella, a cenar con nosotros, además hoy es su ultima noche con nosotros

-Em, no es necesario, además presiento que no querrá – me dijo, mi querido hermano Edward, al cual ignore y subí por Bella.

**AKI UN CAP, MAS TAL COMO LO DIJE ANTES DEL 7 D ENERO, AUNQ YA ES MAÑANA Y A CLASES Y EXAMENES :S PERO BUENO YA Q :D ESPERO Q LES GUST EL SIG CAP YA ESTA PRACTICAMEN TERMINADO SOLO ME FALTAN UNOS DETALLITOS**

**BYE CUIDENSE**

**GRACIAS POR REVIWS! FELIZ DIA DE REYES! **

**ESPERO SUS CRITICAS COMO SIEMNPRE**

**AH! SI EM ESTE CAP PARA LA ORTOGRAFIA ME AYUDARON DOS AMIGAS :DD**

**Aah! CASI SE ME OLVIDA LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN XD**

**A COMER ROSACA CON CHOCOLATE JEJEJE**

**BYE CUIDENSE**


	11. Chapter 11

POV BELLA

Ya había terminado de arreglar mi pequeña maleta, en la cual traía mis cosas, solo me faltaba esperar a que Jasper viniera por mi, no tardaba en llegar, según la hora que me dijo, siento que al salir de esta casa, estaré un poco mejor. Agarre un libro, para perder el tiempo mientras esperaba, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante – conteste, un poco más fuerte de lo normal, para que me lograran escuchar.

-Bella, Bellita, ¿Qué crees? - me dijo entrando un sonriente Em.

-¿Que? Emmett, Emmeettsito – le conteste, a lo cual el rio.

-Hoy vas a cenar con nosotros- dijo casi gritando,

-No me parece buena idea – conteste siendo sincero, no creo que nadie quiera mi compañía.

-Pero, hoy es tu último día en esta casa, no te puedes negar – estuvimos un rato, discutiendo, se podría decir, pero al final termine aceptando.

Baje hacia el comedor, todavía un dudosa, pero bueno, por lo menos savia que hay estaba Emmett junto a mi. Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, todos hicieron como si yo no estuviera presente, mi plato ya estaba servido, me senté, junto a Emmett, del otro lado estaba Alice, enfrente mi Edward y alado Rosalie, me sentía rodeada. Que si en ves de estar cenando, con conocidos fuera con mis enemigos.

-Buenas noches – parecía que le hablaba a la pared, por que no obtuve respuesta de nadie.

La cena, estaba deliciosa, el sazón de Esme, siempre había sido excelente. Aunque el silencio era incomodo, parecía que estábamos en un funeral, en ocasiones pude sentir aquellas miradas glaciales que me daba Rosalie, a lo cual hacia lo posible por ignorarlas.

Terminando la cena, lleve mi plato a la cocina, estaba a punto de lavarlo, cuando sentí que alguien coloco su mano sobre mi hombro, asustándome.

-Yo los lavo no te preocupes – para mi sorpresa, era la voz de Alice

-Gracias – le dije, mientras ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Me dirigí a la sala, me asome por una ventana, a ver si de casualidad veía a Jasper, según mis cálculos, ya tendría que estar aquí, me estaba preocupando, si se hubiera retrasado el vuelo, me hubiera llamado.

-¿Ya lo extrañas?– voltee a ver de quien era proveniente esa vos, y era de Rosalie, me miraba con odio.

No respondí, simplemente me quede callada e inmóvil.

-¿Por qué no respondes? Acaso ¿Me tienes miedo?- al ver que seguía callada, siguió hablando - ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, al aparece de nuevo en nuestras vidas? – seguía tranquila debo e admitir, pero a un a si me enfundaba miedo.

Yo no dije seguía callada.

-¡Habla, maldita sea, Isabella!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? No hay nada que decir – y era verdad, todavía no había nada que decir.

-¡¿Cómo QUE NO HAY NADA QUE DECIR?! Si, lo hay y mucho – no supe que responder, ante esa afirmación, no era más que una cobarde, que no tenía el suficiente valor, para enfrentarse a ellos. Baje la cabeza, para esquivar su mirada.

-Rosalie, déjala en paz… - esta ves era la vos de Em.

-No, Emmett, esta ves Rosalie tiene razón, Bella nos debe muchas explicaciones – para mi sorpresa esa era la voz de Alice, voltee a verla y se encontraba a lado de Edward.

Em, suspiro como forma de rendición y se coloco a lado mío.

-Yo te apoyo, en lo que tú elijas – me dijo casi en un susurro, a lo cual yo solo asentí. Pero ¿Qué iba a elegir?

POV EDWARD

El ambiente, era de pura tención, Emmett, estaba alado de Bella, Alice alado mío, pude notar que estaba nerviosa, pero la ansias de saber la verdad, eran mucho mas grande, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, no se, si era temor por la respuesta o simplemente cobardía.

-¿Por qué se fueron? – para sorpresa de todos, mi hermana fue la primera en hablar, con seguridad en la voz, todos esperamos, con ansia aquella respuesta.

-Razones personales… de salud… – respondió titubeante después de un largo rato.

Pude ver como Rosalie, se estaba desesperado y por primera vez no era la única, yo me sentía en esa misma situación.

-No te entiendo, ¿Jasper que tiene que ver en todo esto? –pregunto nuevamente

-Es difícil para mi, explicarles – estaba inquieta.

-Déjate, de rodeos y dinos de una vez, por todas, la verdad – exploto Rosalie – TODOS, tenemos derecho a saberla

-No es tan fácil, como yo quisiera, Rosalie, por favor, téngame paciencia, cuando este lista, les prometo que les diré la verdad – termino la oración, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cuándo será eso, si se puede saber? – pregunto Ros.

-No lo se.

La situación, me estaba hartando, ella no había respondido, ninguna de nuestras preguntas, si no que formo mas. La inquietud y la ira se estaba apoderando de mi, yo quería explicación, del porque me dejo.

-¿Por favor? ¿Qué te tengamos paciencia? - ya no aguante mas, simplemente explote – Te fuiste, no mas bien, se fueron sin si quiera darnos una mísera explicación, desaparecen por tres malditos años, aparecen a si como si nada, tratando de aparentar que nada pasa y todavía nos dices, que tengamos paciencia, creo que ya tuvimos mucha.

-Edward yo… es que Jasper… no es fácil… entiende… - y otra ves el nombre de Jasper, es que no podía hacer nada sin el.

-Jasper, Jasper, Jasper… ¿de verdad te fuiste con el?, alejándote de mi, yo que te ame tanto – que te sigo amando – Todo lo que me llegaste a decir, que me querías, ¿no eran mas que mentiras verdad?, aquellas palabras de amor – me fui acercando a ella lentamente.

-Edward yo si te ame y te…

-Ya no me vengas con más mentiras, ya eh sufrido mucho, pero merezco, no mas bien exijo una explicación de lo que esta pasando, ¿Por qué te fuiste con el? ¿Por qué no, me dijiste lo que pasaba, eras mi novia? Los últimos días te empezaste a comportar muy rara igual que Jasper, dime… ¿Desde entonces eran amantes? – en estos momentos los celos y la rabia me comían por dentro, me encontraba frente a ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos, de los cuales ahora le brotaban lagrimas.

-¡Ya basta! – me dijo Alice, yo solo la ignore, no tenia ganas para escuchar, uno mas de sus sermones, quería respuestas. No obtuvo respuesta de mi parte.

-Edward, eso no es cierto, es que… -

La desesperación, era cada vez mas, al no obtener ninguna respuesta clara y concreta de parte de ella, el dolor que sentía, hacia su comportamiento conmigo, me dolía, como si no me quisiera ver, sentía que huía de mi.

POV BELLA

No entendía porque se comportaba a si, en sus ojos no encontré otra cosa que no fuera, dolor y coraje, me sentía culpable, al saber que yo era la responsable, de aquello.

Ese era el miedo que siempre sentí, ser acusada y señalada por ellos, querían verdades y yo no era capaza de dárselas, simplemente no me atrevía. Los nervios me están comiendo, me siento como una verdadera cobarde.

De la nada, lo tenia frente a mi y me agarro de los hombros, me dio miedo.

-¿Es que, que Bella? ¿Dinos de una maldita vez, que secreto esconden? ¿Un amorío acaso…?– todo esto me lo dijo, prácticamente gritando, mientras me zarandeaba, mi cuerpo entero prácticamente, temblaba. Mientras lagrimas desbordaban por mis ojos.

Emmett rápidamente, lo alejo de mí, mientras lo agarraba por los brazos, para que se detuviera. Me debí de haber, quedado en el cuarto, savia que bajar, solo traería mas problemas.

-Dios mío ¿Por qué llora? – escuche a lo lejos la voz de Rosalie.

-Rosalie ya, nosotras no somos quien para juzgarla, todavía…

-¿Ya que Alice? Seguimos igual que cuando comenzamos, en blanco, sin respuestas, de lo único que si se, que Jasper es un estúpido, por irse con una lagartona como ella- dijo señalándome a mi

-Rose, nosotras, todavía no estamos seguras de nada, ni de porque se fueron juntos. – vi como Alice trataba de convencerse a ella misma, de las palabras que estaba pronunciando.

-No seas ingenua, si no es eso, dime ¿Por qué Jasper se alejaría de nosotras? Además de que es un imbécil, por esta piruja – eso fue todo lo que aguante. Mis lágrimas habían disminuido, considerablemente y las palabras de ella, me dieron coraje.

Jasper que había sido tan bueno, conmigo y ella tratándolo, casi, casi como basura, no era justo.

-Nuestras razones, tendremos y si no sabes nada, Rosalie no opines simplemente y mucho menos de Jasper.

-¿Ya hasta lo defiendes?

-Te puedo asegurar algo, el las ah extrañado a las dos, como nunca, como para que tu le salgas con eso.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, entonces ¿porque no, me llamo ni una sola ves, una carta, un correo, yo que se, pero no recibí nada de el? – cerro los ojos, mientras daba un largo suspiro, los volvió a abrir – Ya se, tu no le dabas permiso, ¿lo tenias a lado tuyo a la fuerza, acaso?

-Eso, nunca, yo le repetí muchas veces, que se podía ir cuando quisiera y el hace de su vida lo que el quiere y desea. – Rosalie, no contesto nada y eso me dio valor para proseguir- ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? Jasper te ama, te adora, pero la soberbia, el rencor y el egoísmo, no te dejan ver, más lejos de tus narices y lo que quieres que sea la verdad.

Nadie dijo nada, cuando termine de hablar, seguí temblando, pero, no se, de donde saque el valor de decir todo eso y no lo quiero saber. De la nada Rosalie se acerco a mí rápidamente, mientras elevaba la mano, para darme una cachetada, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto de su mano, pero gran sorpresa me lleve, al ver que alguien le sostenía la mano en el aire, para mi sorpresa y alivio era…

POV JASPER

Llegue al aeropuerto mas tarde de lo esperado, puesto que el avión se había retrasado como dos horas. Me preocupaba como estuviera Bella, estoy segura de que Carlisle y Esme la cuidaron bien, pero y los de mas, Rosalie era la que mas me preocupaba, la conocía lo suficiente, como para saber que no iba a tener buen trato hacia Bella.

No había tenido oportunidad de avisarle nada a Bella, puesto a mi celular en buena hora se le ocurre descargarse.

Saliendo del aeropuerto, pedí un taxi, que me llevara a la casa de los Cullen, para recoger a Bella y de hay irnos al departamento, solo espero que no este desesperada, por mi demora. Me gustaría ver a Alice o mi hermana.

Bella, que en estos años se ha convertido en una hermana mas, a la cual quiero y la protegería ante todo, pero por desgracia no puedo, hacer nada, hacia el verdadero enemigo que esa maldita enfermedad, que lo único que hace es acabar con ella poco a poco. Una impotencia me abarca por completo, al verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada, más que estar con ella y apoyarla. Me prometí a mi mismo, que seria mi prioridad, mientras este enferma, no dejaría que nadie la dañara, anteponiendo ante esto si es necesario mi propia felicidad, pero no la dejare rendirse, ni mucho menos morir. Su vida se había vuelto como mi misma vida.

Cuando menos lo pensé, ya me encontraba frente a aquella imponente casa, le dije al conductor que me esperara, que no tardaría mucho y eso era la verdad.

Me acerque a la entrada, a paso normal, estaba apunto de tocar, cuando escuche unos gritos, como si hubiera una discusión, adentro de la casa, toque un par de veces la puerta pero nadie abría, y los gritos seguían y cada ves mas fuertes, me estaba preocupando, me tome el atrevimiento de abrir la puerta, para mi suerte estaba abierta, entre lentamente a la sala y lo que pude ver me dejo, un poco en shock.

Emmett tenía agarrado a Edward de los brazos, Rosalie le gritaba palabras de reproche hacia Bella, mientras Alice estaba detrás de un sillón, con vista fija en ellas y con los ojos llorosos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pude notar como a Bella le temblaban las manos, se veía demasiado pálida para mi gusto, me fui acercando lentamente, nadie se había percatado de mi presencia, hasta que, aumente mi velocidad cuando me di cuenta de que Ros estaba apunto de darle una bofetada, en ese momento le detuve la mano en el aire.

-¡ROSALIE, no te atrevas a ponerle ni un solo dedo encima, si no dejas de ser mi hermana! – todos se percataron hasta ese momento de mi presencia, mientras que mi hermana solo me miraba a los ojos, atónita.

-¿Cómo te atreves…? – Me dijo, todavía con algo de shock - Por ella nos dejaste – dijo esto ultimo, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Rosalie, en estos momentos ella necesita mi ayuda. Por favor trata de entenderlo.

-¿Tu también? – me dijo mirándome, directamente a los ojos, podía ver todo ese dolor que sentía, mezclado con coraje en sus ojos, que para mi siempre fueron cristalinos. – Y no, no quiero entender, yo lo único que quiero es a mi hermano de vuelta, que me diga la verdad, que confié en mi, como siempre lo hiciste –las lagrimas ya la invadían completamente, en estos momentos.

Me rompe el corazón que este triste, es mi hermana y la AMO, pero en estos momentos no me podía romper tan fácilmente, tenia que ser fuerte, existía una promesa que tenia que cumplir tanto a mismo como a ella. Aunque la extrañaba como nunca y me moría de ganas de volver a estar junto a ella.

-Jasper… Emmett… - escuche la voz de Bella, mas débil de lo habitual, voltee a verla inmediatamente alejando la vista de Rosalie – No me siento bien… - terminando de decir eso, se desplomo.

Corrí inmediatamente hacia a ella, le tome el pulso, estaba demasiado bajo, esto no era nada bueno. Todos estaban alrededor de nosotros.

-Llamen a una ambulancia, tiene el pulso muy bajo

-¿Desde cuando sabes sobre esas cosas? – me pregunto un inquieto Edward, que estaba a lado mío.

Desde cuando savia eso, desde que cuidar a Bella y mantenerla luchando, se había convertido en una de mis principales prioridades, si es que la única. Y desde cuando era una prioridad desde que estaba enferma, era la única verdad, que no savia si estaban preparados para escucharla.

-Eso no es lo que importa ahorita, Edward, ocupamos una ambulancia y RAPIDO

-Ya la estoy pidiendo - me dijo Emmett, mientras hablaba por su celular.

-Pregunta si esta el docto ¿Aro Vulturi?, y que de preferencia el la atienda- el solo asintió con la cabeza.

Me percate que se me quedaron viendo hacia aquella petición, pero en estos momentos, eso ero lo que menos me importaba, si sospechaban o no.

-Listo – me dijo, mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-Gracias – fue lo único que fui capaz de contestar, mientras que mi atención recaía otras ves en ella.

La ambulancia llego mas pronto de lo que imagine, yo me fui junto con Bella, de lo único que me percate, fue de que Emmett, también venia, en su carro, pero de los demás no.

EMMETT

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de espera del hospital, me frote la cara, con las manos, me sentía frustrado, al no saber cual era la verdadera situación de Bella, se veía tan mal. Me vine aquí solo, no creo que ninguno de mis hermanos me quisiera acompañar. Esta si que había sido una noche muy interesante, en la cual a algunos se les formaban mas dudas y a pocos nos daban respuestas, sobre lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo.

Vi, que mis padres se dirigían hacia mí. Después de hablarle a la ambulancia, le hable a Carlisle y Esme, no se si hacia bien o no, pero creo que merecen saber la verdad, ellos los quieren, como unos hijos mas, no creo que sean tan egoístas, como para negarles aquella verdad, que para ellos ya no era mas que una confirmación, de que ella estaba enferma. Cuando Jasper apareció, me sorprendió, me dolía ver a mi Rose a si, pero no podía hacer nada, a si era la vida y tarde o temprano ella, tenía que escucharlo, aunque la circunstancias no fueron las más apropiadas. Hasta que Bella nos llamo, en un murmullo, que apenas escuchamos, fue que la observe mejor; estaba más pálida de lo normal, todavía tenia los ojos llorosos, las manos le temblaban, se tambaleo un poco y después se desplomo en el piso, como una pluma de lo flaca que se encontraba.

-¿Hijo que pasa? – me pregunto mi madre, preocupada, mientras se sentaba a lado mío.

-Hubo una discusión entre ella y mis hermanos, de la nada apareció Jasper, siguieron los gritos y Bella se desmayo – le dije todo en tono veloz.

La cara de Esme palideció un poco mas, volteo a ver a mi padre y mientras el solo asentía.

-Voy a ver si, averiguo algo – dijo Carlisle, mientras se dirigía hacia la recepción, pero antes e que terminara de llegar apareció Jasper.

Se veía pálido, su pelo estaba todo despeinado y traía puesto un traje. Se acerca lentamente hacia nosotros.

POV JASPER

Esto no podía ser peor, además de discutir con mi hermana, pero si fue peor, cuando Bella se desmayo, eso no fue lo que me puso tan nervioso, si no que su pulso estaba disminuyendo drásticamente, rápidamente, después de que llego la ambulancia, por fortuna, se encontraba el doctor Vulturi, nos atendieron rápidamente, llevaron a Bella a urgencias para estabilizarla, lo bueno fue que rápidamente la instalaron en un cuarto.

El doctor y yo hablamos unos minutos, en los cuales me comento, que tenia unos hematomas, que estaban peor, de la ultima ves que los vio y que le mandaría hacer unos analices, lo mas probable era que mañana mismo salieron del hospital y que las quimioterapias, no se podían, posponer mucho tiempo, este pequeño desmayo, solo era una pequeña alerta, junto con los hematomas, de que la enfermedad estaba, avanzando rápidamente y eso no era nada bueno. A si que las comenzara hasta dentro de dos días, a más tardar, a lo cual yo estuve de acuerdo. Y que ella tratara de estar relajada, eso era lo más complicada de todo, que no se estresara, que estuviese feliz, eso influía mucho, para su recuperación.

Mientras cambiaban a Bella de cuarto, me dirigí a la cafetería por un café, esta seria una larga noche, cuando pase por la sala de espera, pude distinguir que estaban, Esme, Carlisle y para mi sorpresa, no tan sorpresa por una lado, Emmett, tengo la sospecha de que Bella, ya se lo había dicho, ella lo quería mucho. Me acerque a ellos.

-Buenas noches – salude a los presentes, Esme me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo, si algo necesitaba ahorita era eso, un abrazo de alguien que me apoyara.

-Gracias- le dije en un susurro, ella solo asintió y me regalo una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches – dijeron al mismo tiempo Emmett y Carlisle.

-¿Cómo esta Bella? – pregunto Emmett, muy preocupado

-Bien, gracias, solo fue un desmayo

-¿Jasper, que doctor la esta entendiendo? – dude entre decirle o no, pero ellos eran tan buenos con nosotros, nunca nos reclamaron nada, no le podía seguir ocultando esto.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos, en los cuales, todos permanecieron callados.

-Con el doctor Aro Vulturi – dije por fin, se me quedo mirando fijamente, como en shock y luego, su semblante se fue suavizando, poco a poco, como si estuviera asimilando la información.

-¿Quién es el doctor Aro Vulturi? – pregunto una confundida Esme.

-El se encarga del área de oncología. – respondió por mi Carlisle, mientras yo solo asentía.

Pude ver las caras que pusieron Esme y Emmett eran de escepticismo.

-¿Son los que tratan el cáncer, verdad? – pregunto esta ves Emmett, todavía un poco conmocionado.

-¿Bella, tiene cáncer?- la cara de dolor y sufrimiento que puso, Esme, no marcaba mas que dolor, aquella que era como su otra hija, estaba enferma y ya lo savia.

-Si, para ser un poco mas específicos, leucemia – le dije, ya lo sabían, estaba seguro de que a Bella, no le molestaría que lo supieran, lo que mas necesita en estos momentos, era apoyo.

Esme se abrazo de Carlisle, pude notar como se le resbalaban unas lagrimas.

-¿Vamos por un café Jasper, se ve que lo necesitas urgentemente? – me dijo Em.

-La verdad, si

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, pedimos dos cafés, Carlisle fue hablar con el doctor Vulturi y Esme lo acompaño. Emmett y yo estábamos sentados frente a frente en una de las mesas, cada uno sumido en nuestros propios, pensamientos, tenia tanto sin ver a mi amigo y cuñado.

-¿Por eso se fueron verdad? – me pregunto de la nada, yo lo voltee a ver.

Emmett siempre había sido alguien con el que podías confiar, cuando se trataba de problemas cerios y que le afectaran a el también. Esta vez no dude en responder.

-Si, era lo que ella quería y yo no iba a dejar que viniera sola – le conteste la única verdad, existente.

-Ah – fue lo único, que dijo, antes de darle un sorbo más a su café

-¿Qué tanto te dije Bella? – le pregunte, tenia la inquietud de que tanto savia.

-No, mucho la verdad, solo me dijo que estaba enferma

-Jasper ¿Cómo esta de verdad Bella? ¿Cual es su situación actual?

-Emmett, nosotros vinimos aquí, para que ella se curara, la enfermedad no estaba tan avanzada, hubo un tiempo en cual pensamos que ya nos habíamos librado, pero solo duro unos meses, porque la leucemia regreso, le volverán a aplicar quimioterapias, esta ves mas fuerte que antes.

-¡Dios mío Jasper, como pudieron vivir, ustedes solos, con esto!

-Ella, no me puede ver débil, me tengo que mostrar fuerte, para darle apoyo y que siga adelante, no sabes cuantas veces estuvo apunto de rendirse. Teníamos que seguir luchando y no tan solo ella yo también.

-Amigo, que tanto han vivido, en estos años, no se preocupen aquí, estamos esta ves nosotros, para darles apoyo – dijo esto ultimo, mientras colocaba y me ponía una mano en un hombro, en forma de solidaridad.

-Emmett ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la esta haciendo – me respondió, hay cosas que no cambian por lo que veo.

-Otra

-Claro

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió en tu casa, en estos días que no estuve y esa discusión, que pasaba?

-Bueno empecemos por el principio….

Y a si me relato, lentamente y minuciosamente, lo acontecido tan solo en estos pocos, días de mi ausencia. No lo podía creer, de mi hermana sus celos, no los comprendía y de Edward que siempre decía, querer a Bella, se allá dejado engañar tan fácilmente, sin siquiera conocer razones o justificaciones de aquellos hechos falsos que el daba por dados, como Rosalie, pensé que me conocía mejor, se que en parte no lo buscamos, todo lo que ellos piensan de nosotros, pero que éramos amantes, eso no tenia ninguna lógica.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, Em se fue a su casa, Esme y Carlisle, me dijeron que estaría al pendiente de nosotros, apoyándonos con todo lo que pudieran.

Regrese a la habitación de Bella, se veía tan tranquila y pacifica, cuando estaba dormida, me sentía culpable, de que por mi afán de irme a ese estúpidas conferencias y que se quedara con los Cullen, allá tenido un ataque de nervios.

-¿Jasper? – pregunto, mas dormida que despierta

-Duérmete

-No, quiero mas agujas – me dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y quedarse completamente dormida de nuevo.

Nos esperaba, todavía una gran lucha, por delante, tanto a Bella como a mi, pero tenia que vivir, no dejare que se muera.

EMMETT POV

Me dio gusto, saber que por fin, pudieron confiar en nosotros. Aunque no estoy, muy seguro, de si debí, contarle a Jasper, todo lo sucedido en su ausencia, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Mis padres se quedaron, todavía un rato, mas en el hospital, yo decidí mejor regresarme, en estos momentos, no podía hacer nada, de todas maneras. Llegue a mi casa, me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de leche, y para mi pequeña sorpresa alli se encontraba Alice, los ojos los tenia algo rojos, estuvo llorando.

-¿Cómo esta? – me pregunto, algo indecisa

-Bien, aunque note a Jasper algo nervioso – le dije, muy seguro

-Ah, bueno, me voy a dormir – fue lo ultimo que dijo, se acerco y me dio un beso en el cachete, antes de irse.

-Buenas noches

Esa noche, dormí en el cuarto de visitas, ni si quiera me moleste, en ir a hablar con Rosalie, savia que se sentía dolida, enojada y no quería hablar con nadie. Caí en un sueño, tan profundo, que no soñé nada, lo único que, quería era relajarme.

JASPER POV

Me quede profundamente dormido, en el sillón, era algo incomodo, pero el cansancio era mayor. Esa noche soñé, en ella, la que ahora, parecía mi amor prohibido, aquella que tantas veces le dije que la amaba, esos besos, que me hacían perderme, tan suave que siempre fue su piel, como cambio mi vida. Me sacaron de mi añoranza, cuando sentí que alguien me movía lentamente. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, la luz me encandilo un poco, pero pronto distinguí a las personas que estaban junto a mí.

-Buenos días – dije con voz pastosa, mientras me tallaba los ojos.

-Buenos días – me contesto Esme.

-¿Cuándo la dan de alta? – pregunto Carlisle

-Hoy, al mediodía

-¿Ya tienen en que irse? – pregunto esta ves Esme, era una buena pregunta, puesto que todavía no había ido a mi carro.

-No, la verdad no

-¡Yo los llevo! – dijo Emmett, entrando al cuarto.

-No grites, la vas a despertar- le dijo reprendiéndolo Esme

-Ok – contesto, como niño regañado. - ¿Pero si los llevo verdad?

-Esta bien.

Bella despertó minutos, después, estuvimos platicando de tema amenos, se notaba mejor, un poco de color había regresado a ella, Em con sus cosas la hizo reír, eso me ponía feliz, por lo menos sabia que, Emmett la liberaria de algunas presiones, que ella sola se creaba.

Alrededor de las doce, llego el doctor Aro y la dio de alta, le dio algunas recomendaciones y salimos del hospital, en la entrada nos encontramos a Leah, que al reconocernos, se acerco rápidamente a nosotros.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Bella que paso ahora, estas bien? - prácticamente nos grito Leah, ella no savia nada.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño desmayo – le contesto lo mas tranquila que pudo.

-Buenas tardes, doctor- dijo algo extrañada, al darse cuenta de que nos acompañaba, Carlisle.

-Buenos días Leah – le contesto el amablemente, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿Y quien los llevara?

-¡Yoooo! – contesto esta ves Em, antes de que yo, pudiera siquiera abrir la boca – que mal educados ¿verdad? Hola yo soy Emmett Cullen, un gusto – terminando de decir esto, le dio un abrazo, Leah se notaba que estaba confundida.

-Hola, soy Leah – fue todo lo que dijo – Les llamamos en la noche, Cuídense - le dio un abrazo y un beso a la mejilla a Bella y a mi y se retiro.

El camino al departamento como decirlo, fue algo cómico, Emmett prendió la radio de su carro, e iba cantando a todo pulmón, una canción de Hanna Montana.

Se quedo un largo rato, con nosotros solo charlando, en uno de esos momentos, recordé que no, había, hablando con Ángela. Me retire a la cocina, mientras ellos veían la tele, para hablarle. Escuche sonar tres veces, el teléfono, hasta que contesto.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Ángela

-Hola, Jasper ¿Ya regresaste?

-Si, ¿Qué tal las cosas?

-Mmm… déjame decirte, que tienes mucho trabajo

-ok… ¿Desde mañana, verdad?

-Si, desde mañana a las 8 de la mañana

-OK, gracias Ang

-De nada, mándale saludos a Bella de mi parte, Bye.

-Adiós – fue lo último que dije antes de colgar

Pasamos un día ameno, Carlisle y Esme llegaron a la hora de la cena, con comida, Emmett fue el más feliz de todos con esa noticia de comida, se fueron ya pasando de las nueve de la noche. Se podría decir que pasamos una noche tranquila. El día siguiente me levante para irme a trabajar, para iniciar una vez más con la rutina. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Leah y Jacob, nos visitaban constantemente y estaban muy al pendiente de la salud de Bella, cuando yo no podía estar con ella, siempre había quien se ofreciera.

BELLA POV

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que lo vi a él, su hermana y aquella despampanante rubia. Jasper me estaba llevando, al hospital, hoy me aplicaban la segunda quimio, hace tres semanas exactamente me aplicaron la primera. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Tuve miedo? ¿Me dolió?

_No tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, si algo seguía odiaba, desde que era consiente de mi misma, eran las agujas y si antes era simplemente pavor, ahora las aborrezco. _

_Me mandaron a una sala completamente esterilizada, me senté cómodamente en un sillón, mientras que Jasper, se acomodaba en otro, como siempre llego una enfermera, que no tenia para nada, una cara amigable, me colocaron la aguja en la vena de mi brazo derecho, sentía aquel liquido correr por mis venas, la verdad era que en esos momentos casi no dolía, pero lo peor eran los efectos secundarios, que eran durante y después. _

_En el transcurso de la aplicación de la quimioterapia, Jasper estuvo a mi lado en todo, momento, como lo venia haciendo desde hace 3 años, estuvimos hablando de su trabajo y otros temas sin relevancia alguna. _

_Podía escuchar, el gotero ir lentamente y hasta podía decir que el sonido, me llegaba a torturar, se repetía el mismo sonido una vez y otra, hasta llegar a mis venas y a si recorrer todo mi cuerpo._

_La primera hora pasó tranquilamente, llegue a tener la leve esperanza, de que mi cuerpo no, resintiera tanto, aquel medicamento. Pero me equivoque minutos después, me invadieron horcadas, desde el centro del estomago, Jasper al percatarse rápidamente, se movió y me ayudo ir al baño, del cuarto donde nos encontrábamos, me agarro el pelo, para que no se me viniera a la cara, las horcadas me invadieron una, tras otra y a si hasta q toda mi cena de ayer y mi desayuno de hoy, acababa en el retrete._

_Gracias a dios, fue lo único que me dio, en las dos horas que estuvimos allí. Terminando, Jasper me llevo al departamento, ese día en la tarde y el siguiente no fue a trabajar, por miedo a los efectos secundarios que esta pudiera causar en mi. _

_Llegue cansada, Jazz me preparo, algo ligero para cenar, aunque la verdad era que no tenia hambre, sentía el estomago revuelto, tan solo ver comida me daba nauseas, me observe en un espejo y lo que me mostro no me gusto para nada, estaba pálida, prácticamente transparente, un fantasma, diría Jake. Cerré mis ojos ya no quería ver aquella imagen, de mi, sentí como las lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos, sentí como Jasper me daba un abrazo, llenando de ánimos para seguir, esto no era nadas mas que el principio, de un sufrimiento._

_Pasamos una noche, espantosa, fiebre, escalofríos, vomito, todo me invadió al mismo tiempo, pensé que me derrumbaría aquí mismo, pero esto no era nada, con lo que me esperaba en las próximas quimioterapias y si quería seguir viva, tenia que soportarlo. Hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pudimos dormir un poco._

Me quede profundamente dormida, en el camino, con recuerdos.

Sentí que alguien, me movió de los hombres lentamente.

-Bella, ya llegamos – me dijo tranquilamente Jasper

-Allí voy, - le conteste, con la voz algo pastosa.

Me ayudo bajar del carro, se me había caído algo de cabello, pero todavía, tenia la gran mayoría. Esta ves Leah, era la que me acompañaría, durante la quimio puesto que Jasper, tenia que ir a un mandado, no me dijo cual era. Llegamos antes de lo esperado, a si que yo me quede platicando con Leah, mientras Jasper se iba.

JASPER POV

La primera quimioterapia, la pasamos bien, para ser la primera, el cuerpo de Bella, no las recibían muy bien, fue una noche larga, pero soportable.

Resabiamos visitas constantes, en especial después de la quimio, para ver si podían ayudar en algo, o simplemente apoyo moral. Las cosas de Bella seguían en casa de los Cullen a si que hoy iba a recogerlas, no le comente nada, por miedo de que se fuera a alterar. La deje en buenas manos las de Leah, que prácticamente ya parecía de la familia.

Toque a la casa de los Cullen con la esperanza de que me abriera, alguien conocido, pero para mi suerte, justamente Edward quien me abrió, una de las personas que no tenia muchas ganas de ver, después de lo que me conto Emmett.

-¿Qué haces TU aquí? – me dijo con algo de enojo

-Buenas tardes, vengo a buscar las cosas de Bella – dije lo mas tranquilo que pude.

-Esta bien pasa – contesto, con voz monocorde, me pregunto si estarán los demás – No, están, solo nos encontramos, Alice, Rosalie y yo – me sorprendió un poco, pero se me olvida lo intuitivo, que podía llegar a hacer.

-Gracias – una ves dentro de esa, gran casa, me pare en las escaleras y me di cuenta que no savia donde estaban las cosas – Edward ¿Dónde se estuvo quedando Bella?

-En el cuarto visitas- respondió una voz distinta, mientras Edward se iba a su habitación – yo te llevo – me extraño que Alice, me dirigiera la palabra, pero escuchar su voz, para mi era un regalo.

-Gracias

Nos paramos enfrente de una puerta, pude intuir que allí se estuvo quedando Bella, abro la puerta, el cuarto era enorme, y muy hermoso, pude distinguir en una esquina la pequeña maleta de Bella, la tome rápidamente, no quería estar un minuto más en este ambiente, que no era muy agradable que digamos.

Alice me acompaño todo el recorrido, hasta llegar de nuevo a la entrada de la casa, para mi fue algo maravilloso tenerla tan cerca de mi, tan cerca pero tan lejos esa era la realidad. Antes de irme pude distinguir a mi hermana, parada en las escaleras, tratando de fingir un aire de grandeza, cuando pude notar en sus ojos tristeza.

-¿Ya te vas con tu amada? – esa voz era de Edward y estaba cargada de coraje.

-No digas nada, si no conoces la verdad. –le conteste

-Dime ¿Cómo quieres que sepa cual es la verdad, si nadie me la dice?

-Y a si, empezamos la misma discusión de diario – dijo una fastidiada Alice

-Por que no, simplemente, que tuvieron, tienen un amorío y ya – contesto Rosalie, mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-No saben NADA – volví a confirmarles, no se por cual ves ya

-Hay que admitirlo Isabella se volvió una cualquiera – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no lo pensé dos veces antes de proporcionarle un puñetazo, en la cara, el coraje me invadió, recordé que todo esto, era por su culpa, para protegerlo del sufrimiento que esta viviendo Bella, todas las lagrimas que derrama ella cada noche, no son mas que por él, cayo al piso, mi hermana y Alice se acercaron rápidamente a el, aunque no me lo regreso.

-CALLATE EDWARD NO SABES NADA

-¡Deja de repetir esa maldita oración, dices que no se nada, pero tampoco me dices nada! – me dijo estaba que echaba humos, pero pude ver que en sus ojos también había tristeza.

-Quieres saber, cual es la verdad, ¿Estas preparado?

-Si lo estoy – contesto seguro

-Nosotras también queremos saber, tenemos derecho – dijo Alice y era cierto ellas también tenían derecho.

-Muy bien, agarren sus abrigos y bolsos, les mostrare la verdad

Los vi dudar un poco pero al final accedieron.

-Nosotros vamos en mi carro, ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?

-El hospital donde trabaja Carlisle

Todos me miraron con caras interrogantes, pero al final solo asintieron con la cabeza, nos subimos a nuestros respectivos carros. Para a si dejar al descubierto, ese gran secreto que nos atormentaba.

**HOLA! AKI UN CAP MAS SI.. Q SI.. ESPERO Q LES GUST D VERDAD**

**POR FIN LA VERDAD MAS CERCA D LA VERDAD, NO SE CUANDO SUVA EL OTRO, JEJEJE PERO CREO Q LO MAS PROBABLE ES Q TARD MAS, ES EL CAP MAS LARGO Q EH HECHO ESTOY ORGULLOSA D EL ES MI BEBE JEJEJE OK.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS! LLEGUE A LOS 100 NO LO PUEDO CREER?! OK YA GRACIAS! A TODOS LOS Q LEEN ESTA HISTORIA**

**OK LOS DEJO BYE**

**CUIDENSE**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN :DD**


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper POV

Lo mas probable es que Bella se enoje con migo, pero espero que me comprenda y entienda, que ellos también tienen derecho a saber la verdad, no podemos ser tan egoístas, los necesitamos, tanto ella, como yo.

El transcurso de la cada de los Cullen al hospital, se me hizo eterno, hay encontraría ellos la verdad, se las mostraría y no de la forma mas educada, lo sabia. Pero no había, otra manera.

Me encontré de nuevo con ellos, en la entrada del hospital, pude ver incredulidad en sus rostros, pero era la única manera que encontraba.

—Síganme – les dije mientras los guiaba, para llegar hacia donde se encontraba Bella, según mis cálculos ya mero terminaban de aplicarle la quimioterapia. No lo negare, tengo muchas dudas, sobre lo que voy hacer, solo espero que sea lo correcto. Ya no quiero más secretos.

Edward POV

Llegamos prácticamente al mismo tiempo, Alice y Rosalie, se notaban algo nerviosas y no eran las únicas. Porque la verdad estaba en un hospital, esto no me daba un buen, presentimiento y si tiene algo que ver, con que a Bella le sangro la nariz.

—Síganme – escuche la voz de Jasper, que me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Lo seguimos por varios pasillos, teníamos duda sobre lo que nos fuera a mostrar, pero la curiosidad y las ansias de saber la verdad, eran mayores. Nos paramos cuando llegamos, frente una puerta, aquel mal presentimiento sobre lo que encontraría atrás de esa puerta, creció mucho mas en ese mismo instante. Vi a Jasper dudar unos segundos, antes de abrirla.

—Solo les pido, que no hagan mucho ruido, no la alteren por favor- nos dijo seriamente, abrió lentamente la puerta y la imagen que vimos nos dejo paralizados, era mi amada, MI BELLA.

Se encontraba sentada en un sillón, se veía mas pálida de lo normal, prácticamente se le había caído, la mayor parte del pelo, traia puesta ropa holgada, tenia los ojos cerrados, como si tratara de relajarse y bloquearse, de un momento a otro, abrió los ojos, voltio hacia varias partes, hasta que su mirada se fijo en nosotros, aquel pequeño esplendor que poseían hace unas semanas, ya era inexistente, solo podía ver en ellos dolor y un gran sufrimiento.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – pregunto Alice, algo dudosa y temerosa de la respuesta.

—Leucemia – le contesto Jasper, la confirmación, de aquella simple pregunta, nos afecto.

Se veía enferma, pero nunca imagine que fuera algo tan grave, regrese mi vista hacia ella. Las ojeras se notaban mas, de la nada, se voltio abruptamente, Jasper corrió rápidamente hacia ella, le acerco un recipiente, ella inmediatamente vomito, mientras la mujer que se encontraba con ella, le acariciaba la espalda.

No pude apreciar mas aquella imagen, a si que me voltee, Alice tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, a la que no pude ubicar fue a Rosalie, ya no se encontraba. Yo tampoco era tan valiente, para seguir observando aquella imagen, tenia un nudo en la garganta no podía decir nada. Simplemente di media vuelta y salí.

Todavía podía sentir el impacto de la noticia. Ella estaba enferma, MI Bella, estaba enferma, desde quien sabe cuanto y no me dijo nada, porque sabiendo ella, lo importante que es para mi, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Me subí a mi auto, sin que me importara otra cosa, que no fuera este maldito dolor, que me estaba matando.

Conduje, sin lugar fijo, lo único que quería, en esos momentos era escapar de esta maldita y desgraciada realidad, ella estaba muriendo, desde quien sabe cuando y nunca nos dijeron nada, nos mintieron, sobre un tema tan serio, sobre ella mi único amor, por la que daría mi vida si fuera necesario. Me detuve, la verdad es que no se donde, pero estaba prácticamente desierto.

En ese momento pude sentir las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, no las podía contener un momento mas, me sentía traicionado, por aquellas personas que tanto quiero y aprecio, me mintieron como si fuera lo mas fácil y común del mundo. Ella no estaba bien del todo y no Jasper ni si quiera tuvo la consideración de decirme y se hacia decir mi amigo. Mi coraje es grande, pero mi dolor lo es aun más. Mis manos se formaron en puños y le pegue al volante con toda, la fuerza que en estos momentos tenia impulsada por el coraje.

Simplemente no quería creer, que ella tuviera leucemia, aquella palabra tan simple pero que cargaba con ella un gran peso, estaba haciendo sufrir a mi ángel, ¿Cuánto abra ella, ya sufrido? Por su ausencia e llorado, miles de noches, pero por lo menos tenia la esperanza de que ella esta bien, sana, viviendo su día a día, sin desperdiciarlo ni un solo segundo, pero ahora no lo se, ¿Qué tanto habrá vivido?

No puedo concebir simplemente otra vida, que no sea junto a ella, eh besado otros labios, e estado con diversas mujeres, pero ninguna comparada con ella, mi corazón solo pertenecía y pertenecerá a una sola mujer, Isabella Swan, la cual me lo arrebato hace unos años y nunca me lo regreso.

Cerré mis ojos, pero lo único que recurría a mi mente en esos momentos, eran la imagen de Bella, sentada en aquel sillón y cuando devolvió el estomago. Maldita forma de decirnos la verdad. ¿Por qué nos mintieron? Yo la hubiera apoyado, hubiera estado con ella en todo momento, lo demás no me hubiera importado, pero el hubiera no existe. Ella es mi todo.

Con esa maldita mentira, me destrozo por dentro, no era un dolor físico, si no del alma, los primeros días sentía como mi corazón sangraba cada día mas, al confirmar que no regresaría, aprendí a lidiar con aquella herida.

El dolor de ella a lo mejor solo fue físico, pero eso nunca lo sabré, si no hablo con ella, pero no se, si tenga ganas de verme, después de la ultima vez que nos vimos, en el cual, me porte como un verdadero patán, un idiota.

MALDITA SEA, ¿QUE FUE LO QUE YO HICE MAL?, PARA QUE ELLA NO ME TUVIERA CONFIANZA, yo que lo único que hice fue amarla con todo mi ser.

Ya era consiente de la verdad, pero a un a si se formaba muchas dudas, que esta ves si se resolverán pronto.

JASPER POV

Cuando entraron al cuarto, observe como miraban a Bella, aunque no eran los únicos, yo también lo hacia, cuando Alice me pregunto, que era lo que tenia, no me incomodo la pregunta, pero decírselo a ella, era una cosa distinta, le respondí, pude ver como sus ojos poco a poco se llenaban de lagrimas. Para Alice, Bella era su mejor amiga, como su hermana, aquella con la que siempre podía confiar, fuera lo que fuera, la quería mucho, pude ver como sus manos temblaba, de la impresión, unas ganas de abrazarla me invadieron, pero tuve que resistir. La cara de Rosalie, era de arrepentimiento y dolor, aunque no lo demostrara mucho, la quería, savia que esta situación le traía recuerdos amargos.

Bella se percato al poco tiempo de nuestra presencia, nos observo, durante unos segundos, antes de girarse para vomitar, me acerque a ella, lo más rápido que pude y le ayude. Cuando termino y se limpio la cara, volteo a verme directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué los trajiste? – me pregunto con algo de enojo y dolor en la voz

—Por que, merecen saber, la verdad

—Pero es mi decisión Jasper, no la tuya…

—Luego lo hablamos, Bella, mientras trata de estar tranquila – solamente asintió, pero pude notar que no estaba muy segura. Leah me vio reprobatoriamente, pero por el momento solo la ignore.

Cuando regrese la vista, hacia nuestros invitados, pude observar que solo se encontraba Alice y que se dirigía hacia nosotros.

EMMETT POV

Han transcurrido varia semanas, desde que se toda la verdad, e acompañado a Bella, en el transcurso de la primera quimioterapia, no puedo entender, como Jasper están fuerte delante de ella, apoyándola, dándole ánimos para todo. Yo también lo hago, pero había momentos en que no savia que decirle, que hacer. Después de aquella pelea, Rosalie y yo regresamos a la normalidad, simplemente no mencionábamos lo ocurrido.

Llegue al hospital, porque necesitaba hablar con Carlisle, mientras me dirigía hacia su oficina gran sorpresa me lleve al encontrarme con Rosalie, llorando recargada en la pared, me acerque a ella rápidamente, cuando me vio, me abrazo fuertemente y lloro todavía mas. Yo solo le acariciaba la espalda, mientras la abrazaba, tratando de consolarla.

— ¿Qué te pasa amor? – le pregunte

—Me quiero ir, Emmett me quiero ir – fue todo lo que me dijo, entre lagrimas

-Ok

Nos subimos al carro, me tenía preocupado, que era lo que la tenia a si, Rosalie no era una mujer que se derrumbara tan fácilmente. En todo el camino a casa, no dijo absolutamente nada. Cuando llegamos se veía un poco más tranquila, llegamos a nuestra recamara, se acostó en la cama.

—Jasper me mostro la verdad, de su ida – me dijo de la nada. Tarde un poco en digerir aquellas palabras.

— ¿Amor te encuentras bien? – savia que esa no era noticia fácil

— ¿Sabes Emmett? Al verla a si, decaída me recordó a mi madre – ese era un tema delicado para ella, lo sabia muy bien.

—Rosalie no tienes que…

—A ella le detectaron el cáncer, cuando Jasper y yo teníamos 7 años, fue un gran shock para nosotros, se veían tan decaída, al principio dejo de jugar con nosotros, poco a poco dejo de sonreír, hasta que solamente la veíamos postrada en aquella cama, en la cual los últimos meses se la pasaba agonizando — en ese momento soltó en llanto, la abrase lo mas fuerte que pude, mientras ella lloraba en mi hombro, no la interrumpí, savia que esto le hacia un bien —duro años, luchando y con el tratamiento, pero se rindió Emmett simplemente hubo un momento en que dejo de luchar, no le importamos nosotros, no le importo nada, solo quería acabar con ese maldito dolor, que ella decía que la consumía. Cuando ella estaba sana, nos cuidaba, consentía, éramos sus niños, nunca tuvimos un padre y nunca lo necesitamos, siempre estaba ella con nosotros, mis tíos se hacían cargo de nosotros cuando ella ya no tenía fuerzas. En ocasiones, nosotros la cuidábamos, vivimos junto con ella muchas cosas, siempre mostrándonos fuertes ante los demás, ella murió cuando teníamos 12 años y sufrió 5 años.

—Rosalie, no tienes que seguir

—Pero quiero Emmett, hace tantos años que no hablo de esto

—Esta, bien continúa.

—Faltaba una semana para nuestro cumpleaños numero 13, mama se veía mejor, ese día llegamos corriendo de la escuela y nos dirigimos a su cuarto, pero gran sorpresa nos llevamos, cuando vimos a mi tía, llorando fuera de su habitación, nos acercamos lentamente, y nos dijo que mi madre había muerto, al principio me negaba al creerlo, Jasper se derrumbo, nunca en mi vida lo vi llorar a si como ese día, entro en una depresión y no fue el único, nuestro soporto, aquella mujer que nos dio la vida, que nos hacia reír. La queríamos ver por última vez, entramos a su habitación, mi tía no estaba muy segura pero termino aceptando, estaba acostada en su cama, tenia sus ojitos cerrados, pero su cara irradiaba un brillo, que hace mucho no lo hacia, se veía tranquila, eso me daba alegraba, pero no era justo que se fuera, Emmett no era justo. No quiero que Bella muera como mi madre.

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de que las lágrimas aumentaran mas, hace mucho que no la veía a si, se me formo un nudo en la garganta, no savia que decirle.

—Ya veras que ella no morirá.

Estuvimos acostados en la cama y abrazados por largo tiempo, yo le acariciaba el cabello y ella tenia su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Sabes ¿Qué fue lo único bueno?

— ¿Que?

—Después de años difíciles, mi tía conocía a tus papas y los conocí.

—Estoy de acuerdo – fue lo ultimo que dije, antes de acercarme a ella y besarla, con devoción y amor. A aquella mujer tan perfecta que tenia ante mis ojos y que amaba con todo mi ser.

BELLA POV

Cuando los vi hay parados, me sentí paralizada, no savia como actuar, capte especialmente la mirada de Edward, que en esos momentos era indescifrable, me miraba fijamente. Sentí miedo, ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? ¿Quién los dejo entrar? Voltee unos momentos mi vista y pode ver a Jasper respondiéndole una pregunta a Alice, la cara de Rosalie era de tristeza y dolor, no recuerdo haberla visto a si nunca, pero la pregunta mayor ¿Por qué Jasper los trajo?

Cuando sentí que las arcadas me invadían, me voltee apresuradamente, Leah al darse cuenta me ayudo, aunque para mi sorpresa Jasper ya se encontraba a lado mío. Cuando termine de vomitar, caso que hasta el día de hoy me da mucho asco.

— ¿Por qué los trajiste? – le pregunte, con coraje esa era una decisión que solo me correspondía a mi y tristeza por el estado que me encontraba

—Por que, merecen saber, la verdad – esa fue su respuesta

—Pero es mi decisión Jasper, no la tuya…

—Luego lo hablamos, Bella, mientras trata de estar tranquila

No tenía ganas de discutir y mucho menos en estas circunstancias, tenia que estar tranquila por mi propio bien. Vi que Jasper, se voltio hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los chicos, la curiosidad me gano y lo imite, gran sorpresa me lleve al ver que solo Alice se encontraba y se dirigía hacia nosotros.

Era mucho soñar, que Edward se quedara, hablara conmigo, era mucho desear, para el solo soy una mujer que amo, pero que lo dejo, según por otro. Mi corazón se estrujo, al recordar todas aquellas palabras que me dijo aquella noche, que no fueron más que espadas, que atravesaban mi coroza, una vez y otra… haciéndolo sangrar, la heridas mas grande, de lo que ya era… hasta que prácticamente deje de latir.

—Bella ¿Por qué? — al escuchar la voz de Alice, me saco de mis cavilaciones, en ese momento me di cuenta, que la tenia delante de mí, tenia lagrimas en los ojos — ¿Por qué nos mintieron? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron la verdad?

— ¿Por qué Alice? Quieres saber ¿Por qué? —le conteste

—Si, si quiero

—Por que no quería, que me vieran como estoy ahora, mira como estoy — dije esto señalándome a mi y el brazo donde tenia injertada la aguja.

—Bella, por el amor de dios, eso es lo que menos importa, eres mi mejor amiga, como una hermana y me excluiste, nos sacaste de golpe, sin dar precio aviso. Sobre lo que te estaba sucediendo —para este momento las dos estábamos llorando.

—Dime, para que hubieras querido estar junto a mi, para ver como muero día a día, como los efectos secundarios de la quimio, me destrozan, como casi no duermo, como y no puedo hacer nada, para estar pegada a mi prácticamente las 24 horas del día, como si fuera una condena ¿Para eso? No es mejor seguir con tu vida.

—Si, fíjate que si, aunque sea para eso, pero hay estaría, apoyándote, ayudándote, como la hermana que eres para mi. No se as egoísta. No te vas a morir. — fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de salir por la puerta.

Me quede, quieta después de aquellas palabras, las lagrimas aumentaba, simplemente me quede sin palabras ¿Yo egoísta? Pero les estaba haciendo un bien ¿no? Al no dejarlos estar a mi lado, cuando el dolor y la agonía me consumían, por la leucemia, en el tiempo, que no se si el día de hoy será el ultimo o habrá uno mas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — me pregunto, una preocupada Leah

—Si… no… no se… —me sentía confundida, note como Jasper veía aquella puerta con añoranza, por la salida de Alice.

—Ve, con ella — le dije

—No — fue lo único que me contesto, antes de bajar la cabeza y sentarse a lado de Leah. — ¿Cuánto falta para que termine? — pregunto curioso

—20 minutos — le contesto ella, después de haber mirado su reloj.

—Ok…

—Jasper, ve con ella, te necesita más que yo, en estos momentos — me vio algo dudoso.

—Bella, te lo repito no se cuanta vez, pero yo hace mucho tome una decisión y hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo lo mismo y no quiero que te sientas culpable ¿Me entendiste?

Me conocía a la perfección, solo asentí con la cabeza. Por eso no quería que los demás se supieran un nuevo cambio se dio hace tres años y otro mas se acerca, pero este no se que dirección tomara, todavía era muy indeciso.

**BUENO AKI UN CAP MÁS **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS!!! GRACIIAS!!**

**BUENO LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

**ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO**

**Y SI ALGUIEN VE MI IMAGINACION POR HAY M LA MANDAN PORFA ESQ SE FUE D VACACIONES Y NO REGRESA **** SI LA VEN EN LA PLAYA, EN EL ANTRO, EN EL CINE, AI LE AVIISA Q LA BUSCO PORFA! JEJEJE**

**BUENO CREO Q ES TODO POR HOY, SUGERENCIAS…**

**ESPERO SUS CRITICAS**

**BYE SE ME CUIDAN**


	13. Chapter 13

3ra persona

Cada caso era diferente, cada reacción, todos sufrían junto con ella, compartían su dolor de una manera distinta al que ella lo sentía, pero se solidificaban.  
No sabían como deberían de actuar, el impacto era grande, pero todos mostraban una fortaleza que no tenían la menor idea de donde la sacaban.  
Para Edward que ella era su todo, su mundo se vino abajo de la nada, de sentir por lo menos la mas mínima esperanza la perdió toda.

Amigos, familia, compañeros, todos la querían, y no permitirían que se rindiera tan fácilmente, lo peor apenas esta por venir, el dolor será cada ves mas, todos lo sentirán y sufrirán en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Lo peor ya se había descubierto, ahora lo que mas le preocupaba las reacciones y el resultado no le gusto para nada, lo único que hicieron fue que de las personas mas importantes para ella, sintieran coraje, la persona que ella ama, no se atrevió ni si quiera acercarse, para ella esto solo significaba, la rectificación de lo que paso hace años, el solo busca algo mejor. Y para eso ella sentía que no se lo podía dar, que era insignificante y mas ahora, que la muerte se veía frente a ella.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas, ahora solo faltaba ver como las jugarían, de aquí en adelante se define la ultima esperanza que tendrá ella para vivir o morir.

Bella Pov

Llegamos al departamento, los dos permanecíamos callados, sin nada que decir, simplemente no teníamos palabras tanto el como yo. Cenamos inmensos en un silencio que parecía eterno, sin un fin próximo. Cuando de la nada pude escuchar como sonaba el teléfono, ninguno de los dos teníamos ganas de hablar, dejamos que sonara, hasta que por fin el ruido se termino dejando de nuevo el aquel silencio que se podría decir que era cómodo como infernal. Ya no existían secretos, ya no había nada que ocultar, ahora solo quedaba vivir lo que viniera y esperar ver que nos deparaba el día de mañana. Si algo eh aprendido en estos años es que nunca sabes lo que pasara el siguiente día, la vida da giros inesperados, es como una ruleta rusa, todo depende de nosotros.

-Bella... Di algo el silencio me esta matando, se que no fue la mejor manera de decirles la verdad, pero ellos la necesitaban saber, tenían derecho - comento Jasper, mientras estábamos en la sala viendo una película.

-Lo se, pero no se como reaccionar, no se que decir, no se ni si quiera que pensar, pero todo parecía tan perfecto, nadie se enteraría de lo que estoy sufrufiendo y de la nada casi todo el mundo lo sabe - le dije un poco desesperada

-No podemos ser egoístas, ellos te quieren mucho como para que nosotros les hagamos ese tipo de desplantes, quiero que me entiendas

-Jasper te juro que lo intento pero simplemente no puedo, era algo que me correspondía solo a mi, a nadie mas

-Pero Bella...

-Para mi no existen peros que los justifiquen, ya viste como reacciono el, ni si quiera se quedo para hablar conmigo se fue sin decir absolutamente nada... - no puede mas y solté el llanto, ya no podía retenerlo mas.

El me había ignorado, completamente. Y una ves mas me vine abajo, nunca había sido fuerte, en ocasiones podía fingir serlo pero la realidad era otra, y era que no lo era.

No tuve que esperar mucho, para que los malditos efectos secundarios llegaran y comenzara el dolor una vez más. El vomito como lo detestaba y en estos momentos, mi estado de ánimo, no me ayudaba en nada.

Edward POV  
Llegue a mi casa a altas horas de la madrugada abrí la puerta de la entrada y al ver el interior de la casa parecía prácticamente desierto, estaba sumida en un silencio que parecía fúnebre.  
Me dirigí a mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama y trate de conciliar el sueño pero fue un profundo fracaso. Al cerrar mis parpados lo único que recurrí a mi mente eran imágenes de aquella tarde. Era un cobarde, si eso era, por haber huido de aquella situación y no afrontar las cosas de una vez por todos, pero el miedo era más grande, aunque pretendiera que era fuerte. En estos momentos no se que era mayor si el coraje que sentía por sus mentiras o el miedo que me invadía al saber que había posibilidad de perderla, ella está enferma por desgracia esa era la única verdad y no de una gripa cualquiera si no de cáncer, leucemia.  
La quiero viva, en estos momentos me agradaba mas la idea de pensar que ella me había cambiado por otro y no que estaba muriendo.  
Simplemente no podía descansar, me pare abruptamente, busque en uno de mis cajones desesperadamente, hasta que por fin encontré aquella fotografía, que hace unos meses había querido quemar pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Era una imagen de nosotros dos juntos, abrazados, felices, en ese momento teníamos tantos sueños por delante.  
¿En qué momento perdí su confianza? ¿En qué maldito y momento?

Pase horas sumido en mis pensamientos, de todos aquellos momentos felices que pasamos juntos, ahora parecían tan lejanos, que no me lo podía creer, hasta que me quede profundamente dormido. No desperté hasta que escuche que alguien tocaba a mi habitación, sentía el cuerpo muy pesado, el cuello me dolía, el corazón sufría.

-Adelante – dije con una voz muy adormilada

-¿Cómo estas hermanito? – pregunto Alice, mientras se sentaba a lado de mi

-Bien, creo ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres de la tarde ¿A que hora llegaste anoche?

-No, tengo la menor idea, creo que era de madrugada – fue hasta ese momento que voltee a verla a los ojos que pude distinguir que estaban rojos – Y tu ¿Cómo estás?

No contesto nada, simplemente se lanzo a mis brazos llorando.

-Edward, me mintieron, nos mintieron – era lo único que decía entre sollozos.

La abrase, mi hermana podría ser fuerte, pero ante unos temas, era frágil. Permanecimos un largo rato, simplemente a si abrazados, cada uno sumido en nuestros propios pensamientos, podría decir que tan comunes como no. Hasta que me percate de que estaba arreglada, para salir.

-¿Saldrás con James?

-No, iré ah hablar con Jasper y Bella ¿Bienes?

-No, creo estar listo – ante mi respuesta ella solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cómo conseguiste su dirección?

-Me la dio Emmett – contesto con una leve sonrisa –Bueno será mejor que me baya, cuídate Edward

-Ok – le di un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación.

Ahora ¿yo en que momento hablaría con ellos?, no lo sabia, tenia tanto miedo de las respuestas que me dieran.

Jasper Pov

Era, no, no se ni que hora, casi no había dormido, Bella se la paso vomitando prácticamente toda la noche, se deshidrato un poco, tenia que estar tomando mucho liquido. Sentía mi cuerpo cansado, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, me acosté unos segundos en el sofá, cerré mis ojos para tratar de relajarme un poco, Bella tenia fiebre desde la mañana y esto no me gustaba para nada. Estaba apunto de quedarme dormido cuando escuche el timbre sonar, me pare con algo de pereza y abrí la puerta, gran sorpresa me lleve al encontrarme hay a Alice, parada inocentemente y con gracia, gran característica de ella.

-Hola Jasper – cuando me hablo me paralice, ¿Qué hacia ella hay?

-Hola Alice – fue lo único que pude contestar y me hice a un lado, dándole a entender que pasara y así lo hiso ella – ¿A que debemos tu visita?

-Si están ocupados me voy

-No, no es eso, si no que es raro que vengas a aquí – dije con toda sinceridad, aunque para nada me molestaba, que ella estuviera aquí.

-Quería hablar con ustedes y ¿Bella?

-Esta descansando en su cuarto, no pasamos una noche muy linda que digamos

-Oh, ¿Esta bien?

-Si. Pero de que quieres hablar – le dije mientras me sentaba y ella me imitaba.

-Ayer, estábamos todos algo alterados y para ser sincera me gustaría que aclararan varias de mis dudas – se lo había tomado mejor de lo que imagine

-Como que dudas Alice – era hora de ser sinceros

-¿Por qué la mentira?

-Te prometo que te contestare todas tus dudas, pero antes quisiera saber ¿Cómo esta Rosalie? – era una pregunta que me quemaba por dentro desde ayer, en la noche, sabia que para ella esa situación traería muchos recuerdos para nada agradables.

-Cuando llegue a la casa estaba mucho mas tranquila, me comento Emmett que si le afecto mucho la noticia y que le trajo recuerdos no muy agradables, pero que sentía que el hablar de ellos, le hacia bien.

Me dio algo de felicidad, al saber que por fin después de tantos años, haya decidido hablar de eso, mostrar aquella etapa de nuestras vidas, que no fue nada sencilla, que no era mas que una prueba de fuerza. Tal como la que compartía con Bella en estos momentos.

-Gracias, por confiarme esa información

-De nada, es tu hermana

-Y sobre la mentira, no era tanto una mentira, la decisión no me concilia a mi si no a ella, y ella decidió esto, no quería que la vieran sufrir, el tratamiento no es para nada fácil y Alice no es tanto por egoísmo, de nuestra parte, pero es diferente ver y estar sufriendo uno el mismo el proceso. Se que a lo mejor puedes pensar que yo no lo vivo, pero eh estado en cada momento del tratamiento, desde el inicio de todo hasta el día de hoy, ella no quiere que sientan lastima, que vean como sufre cada día. Si yo que soy como su hermano, me ah llegado a correr, de que no quiera que la vea.

Ella se quedo callada delante de mí, además de que respondí su pregunta, le dije lo que yo pensaba de aquella situación, no pensaba dar mas rodeos a la única verdad existente, una de las cosas que mas deseaba era tenerla a ella y a mi hermana de nuevo junto a mi.

Después del silencio que compartimos, unos minutos estaba apunto de hablar cuando escuche que Bella me llamaba, me pare rápidamente preocupado y me dirigí hacia su habitación, pude notar que Alice venia atrás de mi.

Alice Pov

Después de aquella respuesta que me proporciono Jasper, me quede paralizada no savia que responder ante eso, lo pensé por unos minutos, pero aquel pequeño detalle que dijo que eran como hermanos, me dio una leve esperanza de que estuviéramos juntos, pero de la nada, la imagen de James, me invadía y hacia añicos, mis pequeños sueños.

Estaba preparada para hacer mi siguiente pregunta, cuando escuche la voz de Bella, llamando a Jasper, su voz era débil, pero era un grito, algo preocupante. Se paro abruptamente del sillón y fue hacia donde debería de estar su habitación me imagino, no lo dude ni dos veces cuando me pare y lo seguí. También me preocupaba Bella, quería que me diera la oportunidad de estar junto a ella, tal y como se la había dado a mis padres y a Emmett.

Jazz abrió una puerta dejando ver la imagen de mi mejor amiga, pero de una forma, pero que la del día anterior. Se acerco alado de ella, le puso la mano en la frente y puso cara de preocupación, la cual yo también tenía y de solo verla.

Se encontraba recostada, tenia toda la cara sudorosa, movía la cara de un lado a otro, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

-No… ya no por favor… no mas… no te vallas – decía palabras incoherentes

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Tiene mucha fiebre, tenemos que bajársela pronto – me contesto Jasper, con tono preocupado

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – le pregunte, me miro unos momentos dudosos, antes de contestar.

-Si, ayúdame a llevarla al baño, para bajarle la fiebre

-Esta bien

Cuando le quitábamos la ropa, para dejarla en ropa interior, antes de meterla a bañar, gran impacto me lleve al ver los múltiples hematomas que tenia en el cuerpo unos, más feos que otros, me paralice de solo verlos.

-Alice ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto al darse cuenta de mi reacción

-Si, estoy buen

-Lo puedo hacer yo solo si quieres. No ocupas hacerte la fuerte.

-Te puedo ayudar enserio – le dedique una sonrisa, con la cual el solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió con su labor.

La bañamos con agua fría, seguía inconsciente, esto no me agradaba para nada, alguien normal ya hubiera reaccionado.

-¿Jasper seguro que esto le ara bien?

-Si, Alice solo que el proceso es lento y esto no es una fiebre normal, por las quimioterapias, tiene la mayoría de sus defensas bajas.

-¿Qué es lo que le hace exactamente las quimioterapias? – ante mi pregunta, parecía divertido, pero me contesto.

-Lo que hace es matar al virus, pero en el proceso mata a todo lo que encuentre en su camino, las defensas especialmente, por eso es que se tiene que cuidar tanto, son muy vulnerables y cuando no están bien emocionalmente les afectan todavía más.

Pasamos unos minutos de silencio, donde el único sonido audible eran nuestras respiraciones, pero que mas decir, si ya que me había armando de valor para venir hasta aquí, las respuestas les tonga todavía mas pavor, que la duda que antes me carcomía.

-Jasper, yo ya perdí una vez a mi mejor amiga, no la quiero perder nuevamente, por favor, dime de que manera la puedo apoyar, no me quiero alejar de ella y mucho menos ahora que se cual es su verdadera situación – para cuando termine de hablar, las lagrimas ya me inundaba.

Se acerco a mi lentamente, con sus manos limpio mis lagrimas, el sentir de nuevo su tacto, me estremeció completamente, si algo no podía negar, era todo lo que Jasper, seguía haciéndome sentir. Me ponía nerviosa el sentirlo tan cerca mío, en estos años lo había extrañado de una manera sobrehumana, no negare que muchas veces me derrumbe completamente, pero siempre salía adelante. Pero ahora tenerlo tan cerco mío lo único que me provocaba era nerviosismo e ilusión.

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien es fuerte. –Su vos me saco de mis pensamientos – No creo que se oponga a que estés con ella, solamente no le demuestres lastima, que es lo que menos necesita, solo dale tu cariño.

Fue lo último que me dijo, antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse, hasta donde se encontraba hace minutos. Mientras yo solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Sabes… ella también te a extrañado mucho – comento algo distraído, mientras ojeaba un libro.

-¿Y tu Jasper me extrañaste? – al momento de hacer esa pregunta me arrepentí.

Puede ver como el se quedaba callado, no savia si por miedo de cómo reaccionara al decirme la verdad, lo vi dudar varias veces sobre lo que responder.

-No tienes que contestar, perdón –fue lo único que podía decir y era verdad.

-Si quiero contestar – se fue acercando a mí, hasta que quedamos frente a frente, podía escuchar su respiración, tan cerca. – Y Alice…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase, sonó el teléfono, sacándonos a los dos de nuestra burbuja, se alejo de mi rápidamente una vez mas y se dirigió a contestar el teléfono, mientras el salía. Yo me quede en aquel cuarto, solo que esta vez lo observe detenidamente, había cajas de medicamentos, el teléfono, libros, una computadora, tal y como le gusta a Bella, pero fue un portarretratos que me llamo en especial la atención, me acerque a el y vi detenidamente la foto. Nos encontrábamos todos nosotros, fue en el último cumpleaños que celebramos junto a ella. Tantos recuerdos me vinieron a la mente de cuando nos encontrábamos todos juntos, pero la vida no es fácil. Da muchos giros y algunos no tan agradables.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendía es que todavía conservara aquella fotografía.

-Siempre que la veo, me acuerdo de todos ustedes- escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

Me gire abruptamente y hay se encontraba Bella, sentada en su cama, pero con los ojos todavía pálidos, sin aquel brillo que siempre emanaba de ella, prácticamente ya se le había caído todo el pelo.

Hola ¿Cómo estas? – no supe que mas decir

Pues bien, podría estar peor – dijo tratando de sonreír - ¿A que debo tu agradable visita?

Solo quería verte y arreglar las cosas – le respondí mientras me acercaba mas a ella

Yo también quiero arreglar las cosas Alice, me hiciste mucha falta, mas de la que imaginas - cuando termino de hablar, ya era un mar de lágrimas y yo no tarde mucho en unirme a ella.

Tu también me hiciste mucha falta, maldita te extrañe demasiado

Yo también

Para este momento, nos encontrábamos abrazadas y llorando. Teníamos mucho tiempo, sin estar juntas, demasiado para nuestro propio bien. Pasamos un rato hablando de temas banales, le ayude a cambiarse, Jasper no había regresado, en ese lapso.

-¿Me vio falta verdad? – me pregunto mientras se veía delante del espejo

-No están tan mal – le dije tratando de darle aliento.

-Quisiera creerte

Quise responderle pero en ese momento, tocaron la puerta y entro Jasper, con una cara de cansancio y sueño, peor que la de hace unas horas. También el me preocupaba.

-Bella, tengo que ir al consultorio, no puedo posponer mas algunas citas – le dijo el susodicho, mirándola directamente.

No se porque pero en aquellos momentos me sentía una intrusa.

-Esta bien, ve y no se ¿Por qué las sigues posponiendo? – le dijo ella algo indignada

-Para cuidarte Bella, además sabes que no me gusta dejarte sola y menos cuando ayer te acaban de poner la segunda quimio

-Yo me puedo quedar con ella – dije, antes de que Bella pudiera contestar.

-¿Estas segura Alice? – me pregunto todavía dudoso

-Claro – le respondí, con una sonrisa

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa me hablan a la oficina y si no al celular, siempre lo traeré prendido

-Esta bien, ándale vete a trabajar – le dijo Bella algo divertida.

El solo sonrió y se fue. Me sorprendía la manera que la protegía, como si fueran hermanos, cuidándose el uno al otro, eso era algo realmente nuevo para mí, en especial viniendo de ellos. En ese momento sonó mi celular, vi el identificador de llamadas y al ver el número, no quise contestar.

-¿No vas a contestar? – me pregunto Bella.

-No, no es nada importante, mejor apago el celular

Ella no le dio mucha importancia aquel acto, lo que menos deseaba en estos momentos era hablar con James, si se enojaba luego hablaríamos, a si que lo apague y decidí recuperar algo del tiempo perdido con mi amiga.

Bella Pov

Cuando decidí admitir que la había extrañado, mi orgullo no valía la pena, como para perder de nuevo a una amiga, ahora que la podía tener una vez mas conmigo, tal vez si era egoísta al no quererles decir nada, pero era mi decisión y ya no había marcha atrás, ya lo pasado pasado. Ahora a disfrutarla, por el tiempo que dios me permitiera.

Después de que Jasper se fue, hablamos de toda clase de temas, le conté sobre que había tenido que dejar la universidad que apenas iba a acabar mi carrera, no quise hablar mucho sobre mi enfermedad, no era un tema muy llamativo, tanto como a ella como para mi. Me conto sobre James, su nuevo novio, pero siento que fue mas por descuido, que porque fuera un tema que le fascinara. Se me había olvidado, que tanto podía hablar por segundo, pero me hacia feliz, el tenerla aquí con migo.

-¿Bella estas cansada? – me pregunto mientras, terminaba de cenar.

Yo no quise comer nada, no me sentía del todo bien, la fiebre estaba regresando lentamente, como la odiaba. Cerré mis ojos unos momentos, antes de contestar.

-No, del todo, me gustaría recostarme un rato

-Esta bien - fue todo lo que me dijo antes de acompañarme.

Me recosté en mi cama, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, cerré mis ojos y minutos después caí en las manos de morfeo. Aunque esta vez las pesadillas disminuían.

¿? Pov

Era momento de hacer algo con mi vida, siempre había sido solitaria y miserable, con todas las personas que me rodean. Sin nada que de verdad valiera la pena, en esta simple vida, sin ningún logro o meta destacable para mi, para la sociedad si había muchos, pero uno que a mi me interesara y llenara de orgullo no. Hace mucho encontré el amor, pero lo deje ir, nunca luche por él, tal ves si lo hubiera hecho mi vida seria otra. Mientras que ahora vivo, en una monotonía diaria, hacer felices a los demás era mi meta, siempre lo fue, pero me deje al ultimo a mi, yo no importaba siempre y cuando los demás estuvieran felices, resultado de esto, yo una mujer de 35 años, amargada, sin amigos o familiares sinceros, todos los que se acercaban a ellos, eran por conveniencia.

Que hacia yo en un hospital, en estos momentos de mi vida. Necesitaba hacer esto, estar segura, que por mi una persona podría recuperar su vida, tal vez no del todo como antes, pero por lo menos mucho mejor que ahora, poder saber que podría ver un día mas. Mas ahora quería aportar esta pequeña ayuda, algo fuera de lo normal, cualquiera que quisiera realizar una buena causa, donaría dinero o cualquier otra causa, yo haría algo diferente. Quería que aquella persona a la que fuera ayudar, disfrutara de esta vida, tal como yo no lo hice y no lo puedo hacer.

Me encontraba frente a la secretaria del doctor que venia a haber, respetado por toda mi familia y sabía que el era la persona indicada, para hacer esto. Le di mi nombre a la señorita.

-Ya la esta esperando, pase

-Gracias

Me dirigí hacia su consultorio, toque dos veces y me pase y hay se encontraba el doctor Aro Vulturi, sentado, trabajando, como siempre lo veía.

-Buenas tardes – fue en ese momento que se percato de mi presencia y levanto la vista-

-Hola – me respondió con una gran sonrisa – Toma asiento

-Gracias – le dije mientras me sentaba.

-¿A que debo tu honorable visita?

-Doctor se que usted, atiende a pacientes con cáncer y se que algunos de ello ocupan trasplante de medula ósea ¿Cierto?

-Si. ¿Pero a que se debe tanta curiosidad?

-Usted sabe muy bien que ya no tengo 20 años, y tal vez se le haga extraño lo que le diré, pero es una decisión que tome, algo fuera de lo común

-Te escucho – esta vez ya estaba interesado en lo que fuera a decir

-Quiero se donante de uno de sus pacientes, que no encuentre medula ósea que sea compatible

Se quedo en shock, ante escuchar mi respuesta, tardo unos momentos en reaccionar.

-Si que es una propuesta algo, como decirlo

-Extraña

-Si, extraña y para nada común, ¿Puedo saber el por que de esta decisión?

-Quiero hacer algo que deje marque, que aquella persona que se la done, me recuerde como la que le dio la oportunidad de vivir, todavía mas y no por la que dio cierta cantidad de dinero o juguetes a un fundación, que nunca sabes si usaran bien el dinero o no ¿Qué dice?

-Aunque es una idea algo descabellada, me gusta tu forma de pensar, esta bien, pero antes tendremos que hacer ciertos estudios

-Esta bien…

-¿Cuándo quieres iniciar?

-Cuanto antes mejor

-Ok

Esto de verdad me emocionaba, como hace mucho algo no lo hacia.

_Como casi siempre  
cuando algo se muere  
nace nostalgia  
buscando un corazón.  
Pero a mi es raro  
y aunque esté desordenado  
es impermeable al dolor._

La felicidad es un maquillaje  
de sonrisa amable  
desde que no estás.

**BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS.**

**ESPERO SUS CRÍTICAS COMO DIARIO.**

**CUIDENSE SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**


	14. Chapter 14

Edward pov

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche y Alice todavía no llegaba a la casa. Yo no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar en lo que debería hacer, la respuesta podía ser sencilla para muchos, hablar con ella, pero no lo era. Me encontraba en la cocina dándole vueltas una y otra vez al mismo tema, cuando me percate que alguien iba entrando.

-Hola Edward ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó Alice mientras se sentaba a lado mío.

-Hola, pensando – le conteste – y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?

-Mejor de lo que pensé, ya arreglé las cosas con Bella – me contestó con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Que bueno y ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Me encantaría decirte que excelente, pero no sería más que una mentira

-¿Por qué ella Alice?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, pero no podemos hacer nada

-¿Platicaste con Jasper?

-Sí, pero no mucho

-Todavía lo amas ¿Verdad?

-Como el primer día

-¿Crees que debería hablar con ella?

-No solo lo creo, si no que estoy segura, y no sé qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo

-Pero es que quiero decirle, preguntarle tantas cosas que no se por donde comenzar. Me siento traicionado por la mujer que dijo amarme tanto, no sé cómo reaccionar, son muchas cosas juntas Alice. No sé si ya estoy preparado para hablar con ella tranquilamente.

-Hermanito te quiero mucho y por lo mismo te digo que no puedes posponer mas esa platica, tarde o temprano tendrá que suceder

-Eso lo sé muy bien

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, no sé en que estuviera pensado mi hermana, pero parecía ida, mientras yo seguía en lo mismo.

-Alice, hablo varia veces James – le comente

-Sí, también al celular

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No sé, y no me quiero hacer falsas ilusiones con Jasper

-A si como tú me dijiste, tienes que hablar con él

-Bueno ya – me respondió, lo cual me hizo algo de gracia – me voy a dormir buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – me dio un beso a la mejilla y se fue a su recamara.

Yo la imite y me dirigí a la mía, no tenía sueño, no sabía qué hacer. Escuche mi celular sonar y me acerque a él y al ver el numero recordé la existencia de Tanya, mi novia. Ante aquella palabra no savia como reaccionar, no la amaba de eso estaba seguro, pero tener la mas mínima esperanza con Bella, hacia que mi mundo diera un giro de 180°. Dude en si contestar o no, pero la verdad era que en esos momentos lo que menos quería era escuchar uno de los reclamos absurdos de Tanya. Sonó varias veces, en las cuales siempre termine ignorándolo.

Bella pov

Ha pasado ya dos semana desde que me reconcilie, casi con toda la familia Cullen, menos con Edward, que desde aquel día no lo había vuelto a ver, ni Rosalie, que tampoco había sabido nada de ella. Emmett y Alice eran los que más venían a verme, estando siempre al pendiente de mi. Era un gesto que no hallaba como agradecérselos. Jacob y Leah no se quedaban atrás y se llegaron a conocer un poco más. Lo más divertido era cuando Jacob y Emmett estaban juntos, se les ocurría cada cosa, las pesadillas fueron desapareciendo, pero había días en que mis sueños no eran nada tranquilos y los miedos regresaban, todos en conjunto.

Yo no era la única que se encontraba alegre ante las visitas continuas si no también Jasper, pero todavía no se había atrevido a hablar con ella y mucho menos desde que escucho que Alice tenía novio. Pero desde aquella platica que tuvimos, no le había vuelto a insistir.

_-¿Jasper pero porque no hablas con ella? Si a kilómetros se nota que todavía la amas._

_-¿Qué no escuchaste? tiene novio – me respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio de todo el mundo. – Además muchas cosas pudieron pasar en estos años._

_-Pero te puedo garantizar que no lo ama._

_-¿Cómo sabes, te lo ah dicho?_

_-Jasper, no necesita decírmelo, solo falta ver cómo te mira_

_-Eso no es una justificación lógica._

_-Entonces tampoco seria, que tú la siguieras amando._

_-Eso no es cierto, la amo como nunca pensé amarla… mi pequeña bailarina_

_-A si te sigue amando ella, Jasper, abre los ojos – le dije ya con tono de suplica_

_-No Bella, simplemente no. Ya no hablemos de esto por favor._

_-Está bien. Pero no significa que cambie de opinión._

_-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?_

_-Ok. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – ante mi pregunta solamente sonrió, agradecido._

Fue la primera y única vez, que nos permitimos hablar sobre aquel tema, aunque yo ya no tenía nada más que alegar. Rosalie y yo nunca llegamos a ser tan amigas como lo era con Alice, pero al que si le estaba afectando todavía su ausencia era a Jasper, era su hermana y la quería, hace unos días le llamo por teléfono, varias veces, pero ella nunca contesto, aquel día se la paso con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro, que ni siquiera la presencia de su amor, pudo borrar.

En ocasiones Alice me preguntaba sobre Jasper, algunas cosas se las contestaba otras solo le correspondía a él. Nuestra amistad se fue fortificando con el paso de los días, después de haber estado tan abandonada y llena de mentiras. Aunque los únicos temas que nunca tocábamos eran sobre Edward, Jasper y James su novio.

Me termine de bañar, me puse mi ropa interior y me pare frente al espejo, mi pelo se había terminado de caer por completo, tenia tantos hematomas nuevos como viejos, unos más feos que otros, ojeras, mi piel todavía más pálida de lo normal. Dentro de pocos días me aplicarían la siguiente quimioterapia y cada una era más fuerte que la anterior así que los efectos secundarios igual. Me sentía débil, cansada, sin ganas de hacer muchas cosas.

Estaba sola en el departamento, lo sé, raro, pero Jasper había tenido unas consultas, entre semana y más en la mañana no había nadie que pudiera estar conmigo, aunque lo haya convencido para que se fuera a trabajar, no se fue para nada tranquilo. Prometió hablarme constantemente, había estado bien estos días, no había mucho por lo que preocuparse.

En cuanto termine de cambiarme, escuche sonar el timbre, me dirigí a paso normal hacia la entrada, la abrí y al reconocer a la persona que estaba detrás de ella, me paralice por completo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya había perdido las esperanzas de que él quisiera verme o si quiera hablar conmigo.

-¿Puedo pasar? – me pregunto, con aquella voz que siempre eh amado. Al ver que no decía nada.

-Claro pasa – tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, yo hice lo mismo pero en otro distinto.

-¿A qué debo tu visita?- le pregunté con la duda impregnada en el rostro.

-Bella, quiero hablar contigo

Puedo sonar algo desesperada, pero yo también quería decirle, explicarle tantas cosas, que me escuchara, escucharlo yo a él.

Edward Pov

Tarde demasiado en tomar esta decisión, pero aquí me encontraba sentado, frente a frente a ella, a punto de iniciar una de las conversaciones más importantes de mi vida, aclarando mentiras, diciendo verdades.

De aquí se definiría no solo mi relación con Tanya si no otras cosas también.

-Ok, hablemos Edward – me contesto con decisión en la voz -¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De ti, de mí, de nosotros, de lo que está pasando, de todo…

-Creo que la razón por la que me fui ya la conoces y el que me pasa también

-Sí, pero ¿Para qué ocultárnoslo?

-¿Para qué? simple no quería que me vieran con lastima, ver cómo me caí completamente, vivir con la intriga de si veras un nuevo día, como me debilito, como se me caía el pelo completamente ¿Dime eso querías ver?

-Pues sí, eso no me hubiera importado, con tal de estar alado de la mujer que amo.

-¿De verdad me amas?

-Eso es una pregunta estúpida Bella, nunca dudes de mi amor, el cual sigue intacto, aquella carta y tu ausencia lo único que me hizo fue romper mi corazón en miles de trocitos.

-El mío quedo igual – dijo apenas en un susurro – Pero era lo mejor

- Te comportaste como una mujer egoísta sin pensar en lo demás.

-Egoísta no, es diferente ver que vivirlo en carne propia

-Sí, pero sabes todo lo que hubiera dado, por estar a tu lado, ni siquiera me permitiste acompañarte en todos esos momentos difíciles. ¿Por qué Jasper y no yo?

-Él fue el primer en darse cuenta de los hematomas, me convenció de ir al doctor y me acompaño en todo el proceso de los resultados. A él no se lo pude ocultar. Lo repito no quería que me vieras morir.

-¿Y por qué ibas a morir? Además eso no cambia el hecho de que me mentiste. ¡DIME! ¿Dónde quedo todo aquel amor que dijiste tener hacia mí?

-Todo ese amor, sigue intacto, latiendo día a día. Puede que existan muchos tratamientos, pero ningunos te aseguran la recuperación completamente, nunca sabes cómo reaccionara tu cuerpo a ellos, cuanto duraran, sí de verdad funcionaran vives en la incertidumbre Edward, eso no es fácil ni mucho menos lindo. Y mucho menos cuando tú eres la que lo está sufriendo y que la persona que amas te vea en aquel estado, no es muy alentador. – para este momento ella ya estaba llorando.

-Es cierto, a lo mejor no sea alentador, pero, ¿Por eso es mucho mejor que viva en una mentira, pensado que te fuiste con otro? Proferiría estar mil veces a tu lado cuando el momento llegue, no te prometo que no sufriré por qué no sería más que una mentira, pero por lo menos te estaría gozando, estaría a tu lado hasta el último momento, te haría feliz y disfrutaría como si fuera el último.

-Desperdiciarías momentos de tu vida, fiestas entre otras cosas ¿Solo para estar a mi lado? Cuidándome con lo enferma que estoy, estando al tanto de mí a cada momento, ver como el día de hoy reaccionare ante la quimioterapia, como cada día me hago más fea – llore de la impotencia y coraje más que nada, de que ella no me pudiera comprender.

-Si es para estar a tu lado, lo demás no me importa, como lo que tú significas en mi vida MI TODO. Si eso implica estar a tu lado las 24 horas del día, eso haría, para mí no sería ningún sacrificio. Tortura de verdad es no verte a mi lado, no sentirte junto a mí. Para mí nunca serás fea, siempre serás hermosa.

-¿Y Tanya acaso no es tu novia?

-Es mi novia cierto, no te mentiré, mas no la amo, es una simple ilusión que me creé para poder aparentar que podía vivir mi vida normal, sin ti a mi lado, pero ¿A quién engaño? no puedo, no sé ni siquiera como respirar si no estas conmigo.

-¿De verdad me sigues amando, como dices?

-Nunca lo dudes, ni siquiera un solo segundo – para estos momentos nos encontrábamos llorando los dos, estaba frente a ella.

-Pensé que después de tantas cosas, el daño que te hice, las mentiras y sobre todo el tiempo te iba a hacer olvidarte de mí.

-Nunca, te robaste mi corazón desde la primera vez que te vi y nunca me lo devolviste y espero que no me lo devuelvas porque es solo tuyo y de nadie más.

-Yo también te amo y no sabes cuánto.

-Gracias, pero mi amor hacia ti es mucho más.

-Claro que no – me respondió, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Gracias por qué?

-Gracias, por permitirme estar a tu lado, por ser sincera conmigo, por todo.

Nos encontrábamos frente a frente, podía tener muchos cambios físicos hacia la vista de los demás, pero hacia la mía seguía igual de hermosa que siempre y siempre lo será, me moría por volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, era uno de los tactos más sencillos y que más extrañaba, además de tenerla entre mis brazos.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, como la extrañaba, sus labios para mí siempre fueron dulces, demostrándonos así todo el amor que sentíamos mutuamente, pero poco a poco fue aumentando, hasta que terminamos con uno lleno de amor y pasión. Nos acariciamos como hace mucho no lo hacíamos y lo extrañábamos tanto. Así pasamos horas.

-¿Y ahora qué pasará con Tanya?

-La dejare tal y como debí haberlo hecho en un principio y estaré a lado de la mujer que verdaderamente amo y necesito tanto.

Alice pov

Estar cerca de Bella una vez más, era algo de lo cual yo me encontraba muy feliz, había recuperado a mi amiga, además de que así lo podía ver a él, apenas y nos dirigíamos la palabra, pero con solo verlo me conformaba. Con James había estado algo distante estos días y él lo había notado, los momentos en lo que habíamos salido, me reclamaba que porque el cambio con él, no sabía que contestarle, tampoco le había comentado de la aparición de Bella y Jasper, me daba miedo su reacción, más que nada tenía miedo a lastimarlo, porque cuando iniciamos esta relación, los dos estábamos consientes de que yo no lo amaba, pero tantas cosas han sucedido, que no se qué hacer. Él no se merecía mi indiferencia, después de todo lo que ah hecho por mí, las miles de formas que me ah demostrado que de verdad me ama.

Ahorita me dirijo hacia el consultorio de Jasper, hace una semana le pregunte a Bella la dirección, se extraño un poco pero me la dio, me alegro que no preguntara porqué, porque ni yo misma tenia respuesta aquella interrogante. Lo único, que pretendía era hablar con él, saber si todavía sentía algo por mí, porque de la nada se comporto más distante. Preguntas que me carcomían por dentro, me quitaban el sueño.

Estacioné mi carro, me dirigí hacia su oficina, tenía el presentimiento de que aquella platica, podía cambiar tantas cosas, que la vida podía sonreírme todavía más. Su consultorio se encontraba en el tercer piso, tome el elevador segura de lo que iba a hacer. En el transcurso mi celular sonó, no me fije en el identificador solo contesté.

-Bueno

-Hola amor – esa voz solo podía ser de una persona

-Hola James

-¿Qué harás hoy en la noche?

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-¿Te invito a cenar? – me preguntó

-Está bien – dude ante la respuesta, pero termine aceptando.

Tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y esa era la mejor ocasión. Para hablar con la verdad.

-Paso por ti a las ocho.

-Está bien.

-Te amo nunca lo olvides – no supe que contestar ante aquella afirmación una vez más.

-Adiós – fue lo último que dije antes de colgar.

No tenía ganas de pensar sobre lo que sucedería esta noche, estaba más emocionada sobre lo que pasaría en unos momentos, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, por fin podríamos aclarar las cosas.

Pero en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, la imagen con la que me dieron la bienvenida no me agrado, sentí como mi corazón se paraba abruptamente y se rompía en miles de pedacitos, una vez más, aquella pequeña esperanza que mantenía, se desvaneció de la nada.

Ahí se encontraba él, besándose con otra mujer, nunca lo imagine de él y por lo que podía apreciar desde aquí, ella no era fea y se encontraban muy felices. Una lágrima escurrió por mi mejilla, para así dar la bienvenida a muchas más. No quise siquiera acercarme, muchos años viví engañada sobre que él mantenía una relación con Bella y eso no era más que una mentira, pero ahora veo que no soy más que una ilusa, al pensar que el me estaría esperando, que él me seguía amando, no tengo derecho a reclamarle nada.

No tuve el valor de verlo a la cara y mucho menos junto con ella, su nuevo amor. Subí de nuevo a mi carro, conduje hasta mi casa. ¿Cómo llegué sin tener un accidente alguno ante el estado en que me encontraba? las lagrimas no pararon de salir en todo el trayecto. Aquella imagen se repetía en mi mente a cada segundo, sabía que nunca debí de haberme hecho ni las más mínimas ilusiones.

Para mi buena suerte cuando llegue no había nadie, me dirigí hacia mi mayor refugio, mi cuarto y hay lloré todavía más, aunque para mí no tenían justificación mis lagrimas, porque era algo que me tenía que suponer, pero aún así, el dolor que me causó al verlos era grande, porque ahora no era una suposición, si no una confirmación y la había visto con mis propios ojos.

Jasper Pov

Estaba muy alejado de mi consultorio en estos días, hoy tenía dos consultas en la mañana, no quería dejar a Bella sola pero me termino convenciendo.

Llegué a mi consultorio como diario, saludé a Ángela mi secretaria y me adentré en el, de mi mente todavía no se alejaban aquellas palabras, cuando Alice le dijo a Bella que tenia novio, yo no soy un santo, si trate de tener una nueva relación en este tiempo, pero fracasamos, la verdad era que yo no la amaba y ella solo se hacía más ilusiones de las cuales muchas no podía cumplir, lo único que hacíamos era hacernos daño mutuamente. Escuché sonar el teléfono de mi oficina, así sacándome de mis pensamientos, conteste.

-¿Qué paso Ángela?

-Ya llegó su paciente

-Está bien, hazla pasar, ¿Quién es?

-La señorita Jessica

-Deséame suerte

-Claro, suerte – dijo algo divertida.

En cuanto colgó, tocaron a mi puerta y entro la señorita Jessica, siempre tenía un problema, desde los más tontos y sencillos. Según Bella, solo asistía a terapia para verme y no lo dudaba con sus insinuaciones muy obvias. La escuche por una hora completa, en la cual apenas y me dejaba hablar, la mayor parte del tiempo a mi mente recurría la imagen de Alice, mientras Jessica hablaba, una de las cosas cómicas era que me contaba chismes de no sé qué tantas personas, mi más sentido pésame al hombre que se case con ella.

Al terminar con la sesión, como siempre la acompañé a la salida, le abrí la puerta y me despedí de ella, como lo hacía con cualquier otro paciente, pero esta vez ella no siguió derecho como siempre, si no que se dio la media vuelta y me beso, pero no el cachete si no en la boca.

No supe cómo reaccionar, no me lo esperaba, pero pasando unos segundos, la separe de mi, abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Te gusto?- fue lo primero que dijo

-No, y usted no tenía porque besarme

-¿Acaso no le gusto? ¿No le soy atractiva?

-No, no eres fea – solté un largo suspiro, estas situaciones me desesperaban –Sera mejor que esta sea su última sesión conmigo.

-¿Pero porque?

-Porque es lo mejor para usted. Además que me desespera.

Ante aquella simple declaración, se dio media vuelta y se fue, de una buena vez, por lo menos ahora si sabía que era para siempre. Un alivio me invadió y pude notar como Ángela me dedicaba una sonrisa picarona por la situación que acababa de ocurrir, a la cual yo simplemente la ignore y me dedique a esperar a mi siguiente paciente.

La mañana paso como cualquier otra, cuando llego la hora de la comida le hable a Bella, para ver como estaba, se escuchaba muy feliz, contenta, como hace mucho, no le quise preguntar por teléfono cual era la razón, pero me dijo que no estaba sola, que si quería podía llegar más tarde, tenía una pequeña idea, sobre lo que la tenía así, acepté su propuesta y en la tarde me dedique a arreglar varios asuntos que tenía pendientes.

Para mi sorpresa el tiempo paso volando, tenía muchas cosas que había pospuesto desde hace más de un mes. Ya eran pasadas las siete de la noche y a mi mente recurría constantemente aquella conversación que habíamos tenido Bella y yo, sobre mi antigua relación con Alice, pero saber que a lo mejor ella todavía me amaba, era algo que simplemente no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza tan fácilmente.

Estuve conduciendo, hasta que me di cuenta que inconscientemente me dirigía hacia la casa de los Cullen, algunos dirían que era una señal para que hablara con ella, pero… ¿y si me rechazaba y confirmara que ama a su novio mucho más que a mí? Pero estaba dispuesto a escuchar esas palabras de ella, si era necesario, así me dejaría de suposiciones y sabría la verdad.

Estacioné mi carro fuera de la mansión, me acerque a la entrada, cuando estaba a punto de tocar, igual que la segunda vez que vine a esta casa, escuche una conversación, gire la perilla de la puerta y estaba abierta, me fui adentrando poco a poco hasta que estuve a una distancia considerable de donde provenían aquellas voces y no era una costumbre, pero al reconocer una de aquellas dos voces, la curiosidad me domino y me quede a escuchar.

-James… - esa era la voz de Alice, la identificaría a kilómetros. - ¿Qué haces?

-Alice… yo te amo más que otra mujer en mi vida, lo daría todo por ti y lo sabes perfectamente, estuve a tu lado en los momentos más difíciles.

-Lo sé y siempre estaré agradecida contigo

-Sabes que te querré por sobre todas las cosas

-Yo también

-Creo que ah llegado el momento adecuado para dar este gran pazo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Alice Cullen ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-James yo… yo…

Fue todo lo que pude escuchar, mi corazón no aguantaría su confirmación, sabía que esto era un error, pero aquí me tienen escuchando, como la mujer que amo y su "novio" se comprometen, salí rápidamente de aquel lugar, vi como de verdad perdía a aquella mujer tan hermosa y amable. Pero yo fui el culpable de todo, al alejarme de ella, no podía reclamarle a nadie, porque no existían culpables.

Sentí como una pequeña lágrima resbalaba con mi mejilla, la cual limpié rápidamente, antes de dirigirme hacia mi hogar.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Gracias por los reniws.**

**Espero que les guste, dejen reviws, espero sus criticas XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Bella pov

Simplemente no cabía de dicha, sentía que el corazón se me saldría, el me amaba, me seguía amando, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, mi amor era correspondido y lo había escuchado de sus propios labios, aquellos con los que me besó, en aquel momento sentí que estaba soñando, que estaba en el mismísimo cielo, él que estuviera a mi lado tratando de convencerme de que quería estar a mi lado, sin importarle lo de más.

Cuando lo vi llorar y ver que esas lágrimas las estaba causando yo, nunca lo había visto en aquel estado, me dolió verlo así, pero no se rindió ni se fue, permaneció a mi lado, tratando de dejar todo claro, el proceso fue doloroso y no solo para mí sino para el también, pero el resultado valió la pena.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percate, cuando Jasper llegó, hasta que se sentó a lado mío. Pero al verlo, me preocupe, parecía que había vuelto de un funeral en el cual le quitaron todo.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Se va a casar – me contestó, como si en esas simples palabras se le fuera la vida.

-¿Quién?

-Alice

-¿Cómo qué se va a casar?

-Fui buscarla, para hablar con ella, la puerta estaba abierta y me pasé y escuche cuando él se lo propuso

-¿Y ella dijo que si?

-No la escuche, pero estoy seguro que dijo que sí

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bella, él la está ofreciendo estabilidad, no la ah hecho sufrir como yo si lo hecho.

-Pero no lo ama.

-Eso no lo sabemos.

-¡Por dios Jasper!

-Nada, mejor dime ¿Por qué tan feliz? – ante aquella pregunta, fue suficiente para que me desviara del tema.

-Hoy vino Edward y hablamos

-¿Y qué paso?

-Solucionamos todo, me dijo que me amaba, que quería estar a mi lado

-Felicidades, por lo menos uno de dos puede ser feliz

-Tú también lo puedes ser, que no quieras es otra cosa

-Las cosas son diferentes en mi caso

-Como quieras pues

Le conté un poco más sobre la plática con Edward, se encontraba feliz por nosotros, después cada uno nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios, estábamos cansados, emociones distintas nos habían abrumado a los dos, este día, lo mejor era descansar y aclarar ideas.

Alice pov

La noche anterior había sido complicada, llena de emociones y no muy agradables del todo, no estaba segura de haber tomado la mejor decisión, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, solo ruego al cielo, que no me haya equivocado. Espero que este presentimiento que me invade desde anoche no sea erróneo.

Me dirigía hacia el departamento de Bella, quería hablar con alguien sobre lo ocurrido anoche, que me dijera que había tomado la decisión correcta, ella era la única persona que me lo podía confirmar.

Creo que lo único alegre de esa noche fue que mi hermano se haya reconciliado con Bella, cuando llegó a casa con aquella sonrisa de tonto enamorado en el rostro.

Llegue mas rápido de lo que espere, no había mucho tráfico. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, no sé por qué me dio por abrirla pero para mi suerte estaba abierta, había ido tan seguido que me sentía como en mi casa, me pasé, pero escuche que surgían dos voces, los nervios me ganaron y me escondí en la cocina.

-Bella ¿Qué crees que me pasó ayer? Con tanta cosa ya no te conté.

-¿Qué paso, otra paciente mas que se muere por ti?

-No, te acuerdas de Jessica

-¿Tu paciente la loca, que se muere por ti?

-Sí, la loca

-¿Qué paso ahora?

-Me besó – después de aquella confirmación de parte de él, Bella estallo en risas. – No te rías, que no fue nada agradable.

-Es que, no tiene remedio

-Lo sé. Pero esta vez le dije que ya no la atendería más.

-Hasta que, te decidiste a decirle

-Bueno me voy

-Y Jasper, piénsalo…

-¿Pensar qué?

-Hablar sobre lo que todavía sientes por ella

-Te veo más tarde cuídate

-¡Jasper!

-Lo pensaré

Aquella pequeña platica que escuche, me dejó claro que la mujer con la que la vi besándose no era su novia ni nada por el estilo, fueron solo alucinaciones mías, pero quien era aquella persona con la que Bella, le insistían con que hablara, una mentira menos, pero una duda más.

Pero no me arrepentía de la decisión que tome, con James.

_Me termine de arreglar y al escuchar que sonó el timbre, baje rápidamente a abrir, puesto que el único que podía ser era James, dicho y hecho al abrir la puerta era él, pasamos hasta la sala. Se veía algo nervioso y no era él único, yo también lo estaba, pero lo que me sorprendió fue cuando se incoo._

_-James… - le pregunte. - ¿Qué haces?_

_-Alice… yo te amo más que a otra mujer en mi vida, lo daría todo por ti y lo sabes perfectamente, estuve a tu lado en los momentos más difíciles. – aquellas palabras me llegaron al corazón._

_-Lo sé y siempre estaré agradecida contigo _

_-Sabes que te querré por sobre todas las cosas_

_-Yo también – lo quería pero por desgracia no de la misma forma que él a mí._

_-Creo que ah llegado el momento adecuado para dar este gran pazo_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Alice Cullen ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_-James yo… yo…_

_Simplemente no sabía que decirle, había soñado con este momento tantas veces, pero no con él, si no con otro hombre, él que acaparaba mis sueños todas las noches, ahora que le respondería, me sentía nerviosa y pude notar que ante mí no-respuesta, se estaba impacientando, pero no quería mas mentiras, quería ser honesta con él se lo merecía, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Fueron unos minutos de silencio, llenos de suspenso._

_-James, no te quiero mentir, te quiero no te lo negare, pero te quiero como un hermano no como un hombre. Eres una persona excelente, pero no creo ser tu mujer indicada, aquella que te hará feliz el resto de tu vida._

_-¿Ellos regresaron verdad? _

_-Si, tal vez ya no me ame, pero no pierdo la esperanza_

_-¿Ya hablaste con él?_

_-No – para este momento ya estaba llorando._

_-Que esperas, habla con él_

_-Gracias de verdad_

_-No, gracias a ti por permitirme curar todas aquellas heridas, por poder estar a tu lado._

_-James, lo siento _

_-No lo sientas, pequeña, a si es la vida unos ganan otros pierden_

_-¿Crees que podamos seguir siendo por lo menos amigos?_

_-No lo sé, pero me voy a ir, me ofrecieron un buen trabajo en Los Ángeles_

_-Espero que te baya bien_

_-Te deseo lo mismo_

_Fue lo último que dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue._

Estaba tan metida, en mis pensamientos que no me acordaba que seguía escondida en la cocina.

-Veo que a ustedes les ah dado por escuchar, conversaciones ajenas – me asusté al escuchar la voz de Bella, algo divertida.

-Me asustaste

-¿Quién te manda a esconderte en mi cocina?

-Es que la puerta estaba abierta. – trate de justificarme

-Eso dicen todos ¿Qué paso Alice?

-Quiero hablar contigo, pero quiero que seas sincera conmigo

-Alice me estas asustando, ¿Qué pasa?

Nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa.

-James me propuso matrimonio

-¿Aceptaste?

-Estuve a punto de decir que sí, pero no acepte.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni él ni yo nos merecíamos eso, no lo amo Bella.

-Lo sé. Pero ¿Qué preguntas me quieres hacer?

-¿Jasper no tiene novia verdad?

-No

-¿Con quién era la persona que querías que hablara?

-Contigo

-¿Eso significa que todavía me ama?

-Alice, eso solo te lo puede decir él

-Está bien y gracias – dije con algo de resignación en la voz.

Pero era verdad.

-Ahora tu cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue que te reconciliaste con mi hermano?

Y así iniciamos una conversación para nada corta, hablamos sobre distintos temas, en la tarde cuando Edward salió de trabajar, llego al departamento, verlos juntos una vez más, me ponía contenta, se lo merecían los dos.

Jasper pov

En esta ocasión Edward, había querido acompañar a Bella. Y yo aproveche para ir a hablar con Alice, nos habíamos citado en un café. Me moría de nervios sobre lo que pudiera suceder.

Llegue antes de la hora designada, me senté en una de las mesas vacías, pedí un café y espere a que llegara, mientras a mi mente recurrían todos aquellos recuerdos que vivimos ya hace tiempo, junto con el más triste de todos, cuando corte con ella, una de las cosas más horribles que jamás pensé que podría llegar a hacer, pero en ese momento tenía una prioridad, que no podía cambiar.

-Perdón la tardanza – dijo aquella voz tan añorada

-No hay problema

Pidió un café al mesero.

-Hablemos – dijo, siempre tan directa.

-¿Te vas a casar? – mi pregunta, le extraño demasiado

-No, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Escuche por equivocación, cuando tu novio te pedía matrimonio

-Cierto, pero le dije que no, además ya no es mi novio

-Ah

-En este tiempo que no estuvimos juntos ¿Me extrañaste?

-Como nunca pensé extrañar a alguien, sentí que te había perdido de la nada ¿Y tú?

-Igual, mi vida se fue con tu ausencia

-¿Me perdonas Alice?

-Claro, siempre… no te pido justificaciones, porque con las razones que eh escuchando de Bella y lo que eh podido ver, son más que suficientes, para mí…

-Gracias

Fue lo único que necesitamos, antes de juntar nuestros labios una vez más y para nosotros era perfecta, aquel simple tacto. Me sentía completo, solo esperaba solucionar pronto las cosas con mi hermana. Platicamos sobre todo lo que había pasado en estos años, tanto momentos lindos como difíciles.

Bella pov

En estos días Edward, había estado junto a mí a todo momento y era algo que de verdad me ponía contenta, saber ahora que siempre estaría alado mío. Sin si quiera dudarlo un solo momento. Esta vez él me acompañaría a la aplicación de la tercera quimioterapia, no estaba muy segura de que me acompañara, pero me termino convenciendo, ayer aviamos vuelto a tomar el tema de Tanya.

_-¿Edward ya hablaste con ella?- le pregunte mientras veíamos una película._

_-Sí, no se lo tomo muy bien, pero no le quedo de otra_

_-¿Eso significa que ya eres solo mío?_

_-Siempre seré solo tuyo – fue lo último que dijo antes de besarme._

Fue la última vez, que tocamos aquel tema.

Llegamos rápido al hospital y como siempre iniciaba la misma rutina de aquellos días, el permaneció a todo momento a lado mío, no se separo ni un instante, la primera hora y media la pase tranquila, pero era consciente de que no tardaba en aparecer lo peor. Vomite tres veces y el siempre me daba aliento, me ayudaba, trataba de hacerme platica, pero en aquellos momentos, no me daban ganas de muchas cosas.

Edward pov

Había hablado con Tanya y tal como me lo imagine, reacciono exageradamente, aunque sus chantajes nunca funcionaron conmigo, pero un peso menos.

_Esa noche después de estar en el departamento de Bella, me dirigí a casa de Tanya. Ya quería acabar de una vez por todas, con esta situación. Toque a la puerta, solamente una vez, ya que me abrieron instantáneamente._

— _¡Edward! – Grito, antes de saltar a mis brazos, intento besarme pero no la dejo— ¿Qué pasa? _

—_Necesitamos hablar Tanya_

—_Claro pasa… —me contesto un poco nerviosa —Dime_

—_Tanya… no se como iniciar, debemos terminar_

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Por que no te amo, Tanya. Lo siento._

—_Pero puedes aprender a amarme. ¿O acaso me estas cambiando por otra? – Al ver que no contestaba siguió —Es verdad ¿Dime quien es ella?_

_-Bella_

_-¿Bella la que te dejo?_

_-Si. La misma._

_-¿no me digas, es la misma tipa con la que nos cruzamos hace mucho en el hospital?_

—_Si – no sabia que más decir —Aclaramos las cosas y todo no era más que una confusión._

—_Pero Edward, como me puedes cambiar por ella, no se, si te diste cuenta pero hay mucha diferencia entre ella y yo… y es obvio que soy mucho mejor_

—_En eso te equivocas_

— _¡Claro que NO! _

—_Lo siento de verdad, me voy._

—_Te arrepentirás Edward Cullen_

_No tuve miedo ante sus palabras, yo para ella no era más que un capricho más, pronto se encontraría a otro con el cual jugar._

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin ya no la tendría atosigándome a todo momento. Yo no era el único feliz ante aquella noticia, si no que mi familia también, nunca les agrado. Bella era de las más felices, eso me agradaba todavía más, verla feliz, mi meta.

Yo no era el único que había terminado con su pareja si no que Alice también, pero no quiso hablar mucho al respecto, solo espero que ahora, todo se arregle con aquellos dos.

Esta vez había sido yo, el que acompañara a Bella a la quimio, al principio no estaba muy convencida pero termino aceptando, no fue fácil debo admitir, pero no me dejaría vencer a la primera, era mucho más grande mi amor, que era lo que me hacia seguir adelante, la ayudaría en cualquier cosa que fuera. Lo demás no me importaba mucho que digamos.

Después de que se la terminaron de aplicar, podía notarla como se veía más débil, el doctor me dijo que lo peor no comenzaba hasta dentro de unas horas, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, la lleve hacia a su departamento. El cual al llegar a el, nos encontramos con la grandiosa noticia, que por fin Jasper y Alice se habían reconciliado, Bella trato de poner su mejor sonrisa, ante aquella situación que alegraba a todos, por lo que veían el cansancio era mayor en estos momentos, para ella.

Aquella noche decidí quedarme con ella, fue difícil ver como la mujer que amaba sufría, en aquellos momentos, el vomito, la calentura, entre otras cosas, pero prefería mil veces estar con ella, en aquellos momentos que tenerla lejos de mí, para muchos podría ser una tortura, pero era todavía más difícil vivir cada día sin aquella persona que tanto amas.

Pero para ella, siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalar, una palabra de amor, un simple gesto, siempre estaba dispuesto, puede que los demás me hayan visto en ocasiones un poco derrumbado ante esta enfermedad, pero ante ella, trataba de ser lo más fuerte posible, no merecía verme sufrir, ella no quisiera verme a sí, hay momentos que siento que el piso se me acaba y caeré en un abismo profundo, pero tan solo verla, con el mínimo intento de seguir adelante, es suficiente para mí. Y así luchar hasta el fin.

Bella pov

Que rápido transcurre el tiempo, los días, las horas, los minutos, los segundos, todo y nada simplemente, no los sientes cuando tu vida es la que está en juego, donde son pocos los verdaderos momentos que de verdad disfrutas y no estás agobiada por el dolor y no hablo solo de dolor físico si no emocional, el cual te domina en muchos momentos, todos creen que es fácil, decir si voy a seguir adelante, pero no lo es. Fingir estar feliz, cuando no lo estas, cuando algo te está matando por dentro, cuando el dolor es mucho más grande que la nada, cuando no sabes si quiera, si podrás levantarte de esta maldita cama, que es con la que comparto más tiempo que nada.

**Y en la oscura habitación**

**Necesito oír tu voz**

**Ahora duermes junto a mí**

**Esperaré**

Escucho a muchas personas que quieren darme palabras de aliento, pero en este momento es lo que menos espero, quiero que alguien me diga que no moriré, que seguiré con mi vida, pero todavía no ah llegado esa persona. Y la que me lo diga en estos momentos no es más que una mentira, que ni si quiera ella se debe de creer.

**Siento que la vida es como un hilo**

**Que se corta de improviso**

**Y sin avisar**

Me han aplicado ya seis quimioterapias, cada vez los efectos son peores, no sé como mi cuerpo a resistido tanto, si al verme frente a un espejo no me reconozco, no sé que esa cosa sin vida, fea, delante de él, entonces la realidad regresa y me dice que soy yo. Como Edward puede resistirse verme a sí, no comprendo por más que trato no puedo, es algo ilógico. Él siendo tan guapo, tan perfecto, como puede permanecer a mi lado, lo eh llegado a correr del departamento infinidad de veces, pero nunca me hace caso, siempre regresa, en momentos me siento feliz de que lo haga pero en otros no, solo se está lastimando a él mismo, ¿Por qué lo hace? No logro comprender.

**Ahora que mi voz se ha convertido**

**En apenas un suspiro**

**Debo descansar**

**Hoy que en la mitad de mi camino**

**La evidencia me ha vencido**

**Y me ha hecho llorar**

Preferiría una y mil veces más, que todas las personas que amo me recordaran, como la mujer que soy, en mi caso, que era, hace mucho, con mi cabellera larga, mis ojos llenos de color, no tan pálida, en pocas palabras todo lo contrario de lo que soy ahora, que esa fuera la última imagen que llevaran de mi en sus mentes, cuando sonreía mucho, aquellos recuerdos se ven tan lejanos en estos momento.

**Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas**

**Y no entiendo la jugada**

**Trato de salir**

**No quiero admitir**

**Mi soledad**

No creo poder resistir mucho mas, eh sido internado ya tres veces, me han hecho miles de exámenes. Tener cuidado con todo, es desesperante, mis defensas prácticamente son inexistentes, una simple cortada se convierte en un drama. Había habido mejoría con el tratamiento, pero no la que el doctor esperaba que fuera, todavía no encuentran quien me pueda donar su medula ósea, ninguno de los Cullen fue compatible, para desilusión de muchos.

Como envidio en estos momentos a todos ellos que tienen su vida sana, y al mismo tiempo me lleno de coraje aquellos que la tienen y la desperdician de las maneras más absurdas.

Edward pov

Ante mis ojos seguía igual de hermosa, una belleza natural, aunque ella lo negara.

La observo desde el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos están rojos, mientras trata de mantener aquella sonrisa fingida ante los de más. Me pregunto como es capaz de mantenerla, tratando de engañarnos, mientras yo, simplemente no puedo, me duele.

En ocasiones me derrumbo completamente, no quiero comprender lo que esta pasando ante mi. No quiero aceptar aquella verdad que esta ante mí, me encierro en mis recuerdos, cuando todo era perfecto, ahora esa realidad se ve tan lejana, todos dicen ten fe… pero no es algo sencillo.

Hay noches que cuando llego a mi casa, cosa que estos días, era ya muy rara, lo único que hago es encerrarme en mi cuarto y a si llorar, solo sin que nadie me mire, o sienta algún tipo de lastima hacia mi. Sacar todo aquello que me trago cuando estoy delante de ella, miles de sentimiento me abarcan, la única razón por la que me alimento, sigo en pie y luchando cada día, es simplemente por mi ángel, no existe otra justificación, no conozco otro mundo si no es con ella.

Ante algunas circunstancias no soy nadie, mas que una simple compañía.

Cuando veo las atenciones, como se preocupa el uno por el otro. Como se miran, con tanta ternura, con ese cariño y dedicación el uno al otro... ¡me mata de celos!, no solo de forma romántica. No por que desconfié de ellos. Me queda claro que ellos no tienen -ni han tenido nada- pero el que Jasper haya estado con ella durante momentos tan importantes junto a ella, y yo no. El que el sepa como tratarla. Cuales son sus medicinas, de como va su tratamiento, hasta reconoce si funciona por las mismas reacciones de su cuerpo. ¡Su cuerpo!... ahora el lo conoce mejor que yo.

Cuando los veo así de juntos, inseparables, unidos ante diferentes situaciones, me pregunto, si ¿De verdad ella me sigue amando? ¿O estará confundida?, pero entonces aparecía Bella y me decía un simple te amo y me besaba, para mi eso era todo y hacia que todas aquellas dudas desaparecieran.

Recuerdo aquella conversación, la que nos hiso llegar a este momento, de hacernos los análisis, hable con Carlisle sobre la enfermedad de Bella ya que el tenia una buena amistad con su doctor, me comento sobre la gravedad del asunto, incluso me hablo un poco del historia clínica que había llevado en un pasado.

Pero ante la posibilidad de un donante, no lo dude ni si quiera dos veces, ante hacerme aquella prueba, papá decía que había una pequeña posibilidad, pero para lo avanzaba que se encontraba su enfermedad podría ser ya tarde, Salí de ahí y me dirigí a mi volvo, prendí la radio, la única que me relajaba era Debussy maneje hasta llegar a casa, no quería que Bella me viera en aquel estado, tan deplorable. Enojado, desilusionado, triste, al ver como lo que mas con desesperación, lo vas perdiendo poco a poco y dolorosamente, se va como el agua entre las manos y no poder hacer nada, más que observar. Siento como yo también muero ante este proceso.

Decidimos hacernos la prueba de compatibilidad de medula ósea, a ver si alguno de nosotros era compatibles, todos albergábamos la esperanza de que por lo menos uno de nosotros lo fuera, era una de las alternativas una nueva ilusión de cada uno. En aquel lapso de una semana, paso con nerviosismo, ante los cotizados resultados, a Bella se le veían un poco mas relajada, una pequeña luz se notaban en sus ojos, ante que los resultados dieran positivo, a cualquiera de los presentes. Nos entregaron los resultados, exactamente una semana después, siete días, ni uno menos, ni uno antes. Pero gran desilusión y tristeza nos llevamos todos, en especial una personita, por la cual daría mi vida. Al darnos cuenta que nadie era compatible, a todos nos abordo en aquel instante la desilusión, impotencia, enojo pero ese provenía especialmente de mi, al no poderle otorgar la vida, a la única persona que amo con todo mi ser. La vida en ocasiones es como el viento, se lleva las hojas, que crees que van a crear un árbol mas grande e hermoso.

Cuarta quimioterapia, cada día mas débil, sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora poseían un color sangre, que a todos nos abrumaba, al llegar a casa, ya no vomitaba simplemente, en estas ocasiones era sangre, a todos unos invadió el miedo, nos asustamos, ante este simple hecho. Aquella noche la recuerdo, muy bien fue la primera de muchas otras, en la que no dormimos nada, Alice, Jasper y yo, Bella permaneció con calentura todo el tiempo, deliraba en múltiples ocasiones, en ocasiones llego a gritar, en aquel simple instante, comprendí que mi dolor no se asemejaba, al de ella.

Fue una noche espantosa, fueron tantas las ocasiones y tan seguidas en que regreso el estomago, para nada era agradable, pero permanecíamos ahí junto a ella.

No aguantaba mas esta situación, sentía como día a día la perdía.

En pequeños lapsos que no eran mas que minutos, la mire dormir, su antes reluciente cabellera era inexistente.

Seis quimioterapias ya, seis meses…

La escucho llorar, una vez mas y el corazón se me rompe, ante no poder hacer nada para calmar el dolor que en estos momentos la abarca. Las palabras de aliento, no sirven de nada.

**Hoy de nuevo el silencio**

**Loco me volvió.**

**Siento rabia, siento miedo**

**Y todo es negro hoy.**

Tantos años que pensé lo peor de ella y ella sufriendo, mientras yo me ahoga con un dolor absurdo ante la verdad. Me sentía una escoria, ante mis actitudes, todavía cuando la volví a ver me comporte frio, no merecía su perdón, pero me lo dio y era algo que yo solo se lo podía pagar dándole todo mi ser.

**No me escondo en un adiós.**

**Estás tan cerca pero tan lejos**

**Que el aire corta en dos.**

**Si cierras los ojos y olvidas el resto**

**La roca se vuelve algodón.**

A todos nos invade una impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Jasper trata de tener paciencia, seguir con ella, apoyarla, pero hay momentos en que veo que también se derrumba, también es humano, no siempre se tiene que aparentar que no le sucede nada. Y de mi ni hablar, en ocasiones siento que la pierdo, ante solo ese pensamiento, mi corazón se paraliza.

Hay momentos, que no me quiere ver, se encierra, ciento impotencias al no poder hacer absolutamente nada, y aguardar en silencio a que ella nos vuelva dirigir la palabra, en ocasiones no es solo un rato, si no días. Me duele, pero no me importaba el precio que tenia que pagar por estar a su lado.

**No quiero que el mundo nos separe más.**

**Jura que a mi lado siempre vas a estar.**

**No quiero el destino ni verte marchar.**

**¡Tan solo te pido que mires atrás!**

Y una vez más, me corrió de su cuarto, queriendo estar sola, no puse objeción alguna, aquellos momentos de soledad que ella deseaba, se los otorgara, pero cuando me pedía que me alejara de ella, eso sí que no le cumpliría, se que en estos momentos el coraje la invade y llega a ser mucho más fuerte que la realidad.

Me dirigí hacia la sala, ahí se encontraban Jasper y Alice, sentados en un sillón abrazado. Estaba seguro que desde aquí pudieron escuchar claramente los gritos de Bella.

-¿Cómo esta? – me pregunto mi hermana

-Mal, me volvió a correr

-Tenemos que tratar de entenderla, para ella no debe ser mucho más fácil

-Lo sé, Jasper, pero me duele, no lo puedo evitar

-Pero tenemos que ser fuertes, ante ella, no nos queda de otra.

Tocaron el timbre, Alice se paró a abrir, eran Emmett y Rosalie. Al llegar, ella abrazo a su hermano, dándole a si ánimos, para que fuera fuerte. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho con Rosalie, se reconcilio con Jasper, ellos no ocupaban muchas palabras, bastaba con una sola o una simple mirada, se decían a si los dos, su fortaleza era inigualable, se conocían muy bien y quería de la misma manera. Aunque a Ros fue la que más le costó, aceptar todo, fue más fuerte todo lo que extrañaba a su hermano, los momentos que no pasaron juntos, todo lo que se perdieron uno del otro.

-¿Cómo sigue? – pregunto Emmett

-Igual

-¿Creen que pueda hablar con ella? – dijo Rosalie.

A la mayoría nos extraño un poco su pregunta, es cierto que había desaparecido los problemas e intrigas de ella sobre Bella, pero nunca cruzaban palabra más de un minuto, o se podría decir que eran amigas.

-No veo, porque no – respondió Jasper

Estaba de acuerdo con él, ahora que conocía mas afondo lo que paso con su mama, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que ella no la lastimaría.

Bella Pov

Estaba completamente sumida en mis pensamientos, que la única forma en que me sacaron de ellos, fue cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta, que insistentes eran.

-Edward vete – respondí

-No soy Edward ¿Puedo pasar? – aquella voz, solo podía ser de una persona me extraño.

-Si – dije algo dudosa todavía

Entro, seguía igual, con una figura de envidia y si antes lo era, ahora lo es mucho más. Se sentó en una de las sillas de mi cuarto.

-¿A qué debo tu visita?

-Quería hablar contigo

-¿De qué?

-Bella, sé muy bien, que nunca hemos sido las mejores amigas del mundo y no sé, si algún día lleguemos a hacerlo. ¿Imagino que Jasper te ah contando sobre lo de nuestra madre?

-Sí, me ah comentado – solamente una vez hablamos de aquel, tema y sé que a los dos les duele, hablar de aquello al respecto.

-No te mentiré, cuando se fue, me dolió hasta el alma, él era mi única familia de sangre, el no saber si volvería a verlo, me comía día a día, el saber que se fue contigo, sin dar explicaciones, que no haya confiado en mí, me dolía. Pero al saber la razón, creo que lo comprendí, no es fácil pasar por todo esto y mucho menos sola. Yo pude ver como mi madre, se daba por vencida infinidad de veces. Y déjame decirte, que verla a si no era nada sencillo, nos ismos los fuertes, en muchas ocasiones, aunque estuvieras muriendo por dentro. Creo que ya me desvié del tema, Bella, te quiero pedir disculpas, por todo lo que paso.

-Claro que te perdono Rosalie y gracias por confiar en mí.

-Gracias a ti por escucharme. Nunca olvides que no es tampoco fácil ver el otro lado de la moneda Bella.

-Ok.

Fue lo último que pronunciamos, nos dimos un abrazo y salió de mi recamara, esa noche me la pase dándole vueltas a lo que ella me dijo.

Jasper pov

Por alguna razón que yo desconocía, el doctor Aro Vulturi había mandado a llamarme, me tenía algo nervioso, lo que me fuera a decir. Llegue puntualmente, me pasaron a su consultorio, rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes, doctor.

-Buenas tardes, Jasper, que bueno que pudiste venir

-Claro ¿Dagame qué pasa, malas noticias de nuevo?

-Esta vez no Jasper

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Creo, que encontramos a la donadora de medula ósea para Bella

-¿De verdad? – dije con algo de incredulidad en la voz.

Cuando me comento que tenía noticias, no pensé que fueran tan buenas. No cavia de felicidad, sabía que los otros iban a estar igual, de contentos.

-¿Pero por que pidió hablar conmigo primero?

-Siento, que tú eres el más indicado para dar estas noticias

-¿Pero cómo?

-Ya vez, los milagros existen, aunque tardan en llegar

-Gracias, doctor de verdad gracias

-A mi no me tienes que dar la gracias

-¿Entonces a quien?

-Eso lo hablaremos luego, ahora ve y cuéntale a los demás

-Eso are, nos vemos pronto.

No cabía de dicha, para mi buena suerte cuando llegue al departamento, se encontraban todos hay, cuando me vieron todos entrar corriendo, se extrañaron.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa hermanito? – me dijo Rosalie

-Les traigo una sorpresa y más que nada para ti Bella

-¿Cual? – pregunto

-Ándale habla – me dijeron Emmett y Jacob, al mismo tiempo.

Al ver que no decía nada.

-Tenemos donante de medula ósea…

* * *

**la letra en negrita son extractos de tres canciones distintas.**

**Espero q les guste.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**En el cap anterior pamela una amiga me ayudo a corregir gracias :DD**

**Creo q es todo.**

**M djan sus criitiicas…**

**ah! no se me olvido mencionarles q mi amiga elot (ilee) me aporto gradendees ideeeas como tambn m anduuvo dando lata jejeje ntc simpleement q lee encanta el draama sii esq el draama es la honda.... hahahaha graciias elot bipolar emo :DDD se le quiere XD**

**ah! si yacko una amiga tambn m ayuudo con un parrafoo**

**aviso solo qdan maximo tres cap y llego a su fin :) q emocion y tristeza :( **

**hora si los djo cuidense**


	16. Chapter 16

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

**EST ES COMO UN CAP ANEXO ESPRO Y LES GUST...**

* * *

Iliana POV

En mi mente se repetía constantemente, que la persona a la que fuera a donar mi medula ósea, tenia que valorar su vida, por sobre todas las cosas, luchar sin cansancio, para que esta oportunidad la aprovechara ampliamente.

Aro me había mandado a llamar, me comento que existía una chica de unos 25 años, que tenia cáncer de sangre, me contó su historia, la cual se me hizo conmovedora, me dio los resultados de los análisis que me realicé hace unos días y habían salido compatibles, no lo dudé dos veces antes de aceptar.

El día de hoy, Aro me comentó que ella me quería ver, lo dudé por unos momentos, pero al final terminé aceptando, aquella petición. No podía negar que yo también tenía algo de curiosidad por conocerla. El conocer las razones por las cuales seguía en este mundo, luchando día a día.

-

Me encontraba frente a la habitación de Isabella Swan, mañana sería la operación, ella se encontraba internada desde hace una semana, puesto que su cuerpo no soporto tanto como muchos quisieran. Sentía nervios de lo que encontraría detrás de aquella simple puerta.

Toqué la puerta, para segundos después abrirla y encontrarme una imagen que la verdad no esperaba, Isabella se encontraba postrada en la cama, mientras un hombre muy guapo estaba a su lado, se encontraban dos parejas más, estaban riendo, conversando. Por unos instantes creo entender la razón por la cual ella quiere seguir en este mundo.

En unos seguidos sentí todos aquellos pares de ojos observándome, rápidamente regresaron la vista hacia ella, solamente asintió y todos salieron, la persona que estaba al lado de ella, lo vi dudar un poco, pero al final le dio un beso en la frente y también desapareció por aquella puerta.

Cuando por fin nos encontramos solas, en aquella habitación de hospital fue que la vi bien: estaba delgada, prácticamente esquelética, poseían unas ojeras que pensaría que no ha dormido en años, sus ojos poseían un color rojizo acompañados de una tristeza inimaginable, un vacio profundo, sus labios estaban resecos, tenía un suero en su mano derecho.

El silencio, nos abrumó, podía sentir tanto su incomodidad como la mía. Podía notarla algo cauteloso, ante mi presencia.

—Buenas tardes – dije para romper el hielo, que existían en aquellos momentos — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Hola. Mucho mejor que otras veces, gracias. ¿Usted como está?

—No me puedo quejar

Debo de admitirlo en su voz, se notaba algo de vida, pero detrás de ella, había algo más, miedo.

Y de nuevo el silencio hiso acto de presencia, tan solo en aquellos cortos minutos.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —me pregunto

—Iliana Preminger

— ¿Te llamas Isabella no?

—Sí, pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

—Está bien

—Señora, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Dime Iliana por favor, y por supuesto

—Esta bien Iliana ¿Por qué decidió ser donante?

— ¿El por qué? Es una historia muy larga, pero te puedo contestar que es algo que de verdad quiero hacer, el ver a alguien sentirse un poco mejor y saber que yo les puedo ayudar, que el dolor físico disminuya o desaparezca.

Eso era verdad, esa era mi única meta, en estos momentos después de todo lo que he vivido.

— No la entiendo del todo — me respondió, algo confundida.

—Yo no he tenido una vida fácil, que digamos, pero mis cicatrices son mas que nada del corazón, las más difíciles de curar, en oraciones puedes llevar toda una vida con aquella pequeña herida, pero siempre la recordaras, mientras que las físicas se pueden solucionar en la mayoría de los casos.

No se que me sucedió, pero me sentía en confianza, como para poder hablar sobre diversos temas, hasta de lo que ha sido mi "hermosa vida".

—No sé, que te haya pasado a ti Iliana, pero puedo notar en tus ojos un gran dolor y sufrimiento — me dijo, pude notar nerviosismo en su voz.

Aunque lo dicho, era cierto y no era la primera persona que me lo decía.

—Yo también en los tuyos y ¿Sabes? — Ella solamente negó con la cabeza — No entiendo el porqué, cuando entré a esta habitación y lo que observé me dejó asombrada, todas aquellas personas, se veían preocupadas por ti, aquel hombre que estaba alado tuyo era tu novio ¿verdad?

—Si, se llama Edward.

—Pues con solo verlo, puede ver que por sus ojos destilaba amor y devoción hacia ti, amigos dándote ánimos, tratando de hacerte reír, que el momento fuera más ameno, dos personas que parecían tus padres, preocupadas y al pendiente en cada segundo de ti. Y ahora que te veo directamente a los ojos, veo un dolor muy grande, miedo y no entiendo el porqué

Pude notar como algunas lágrimas se le escavan y ella rápidamente se las limpió, me senté en una de las sillas que había en el cuarto. No sabía si lo que había dicho estaba bien o mal, pero no me arrepentía.

—No lo voy a negar tengo miedo y mucho, pero es que me da pavor, el morir de esta forma. En un quirófano, sola, sin nadie que de verdad conozca o considere un amigo. Que ellos en este proceso que estoy viviendo sientan lastima por mí, se que pedir que no sufran ante mi ausencia es imposible, pero no quiero que entren en una depresión de la cual se les haga complicado salir. No merecen vivir esto, los he tratado de alejar miles de veces pero no, siempre están a mi lado. Por una parte se los agradezco. En ocasiones los he visto llorar, ante mí se hacen los fuertes, pero la verdad es otra. Miles de sueños se me han ido al olvido por esta maldita enfermedad y el saber que puedo morir sin cumplir ninguno de ellos, que no puedo tener una vida normal, entonces tengo esta pequeña esperanza. Todo depende de lo que suceda mañana en el quirófano.

No la interrumpí en ningún momento, simplemente la deje hablar de verdad la necesitaba, derrame algunas lágrimas, pero para esos momentos Bella ya lloraba, me acerque a ella, casi inconscientemente, y la abrasé, ella me correspondía el abrazo y lloró en mi hombro. Transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que ella estuviera se calmara. Unos segundos más en silencio.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? — le dije, por una parte la entendía, pero otra parte de mí no — Trato de entenderte de verdad, pero por otra parte, estas siendo egoísta y no solo con ellos si no contigo misma, al querer alejarlos de tu lado, disfrútalos hasta el ultimo momento, aunque queden mucho por delante siempre convive con ellos como si fuera el ultimo. Te contare mi historia… ¿claro si quieres?

—Gracias de verdad. Y si me gustaría saberla, para ser sincera me da curiosidad… — esto último lo dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Suspire lentamente, antes de iniciar con un pequeño recuento de lo que ha sido mi vida.

—Yo pertenezco a una familia muy poderosa en el mundo de los negocios, en este caso el nombre que llevo es muy importante y nunca se tenía que ensuciaran. En la vida de mis padres era más importante el qué dirán, sobre todas las cosas. Yo cometí mi primer error, para mi familia cuando tenía 15 años, por el simple hecho de quedar embarazada, cuando mi padres se enteraron, me trataron como si fuera una escoria, me humillaron de mil y un maneras distintas, mi padre me dio un golpe como nunca en su vida, diciéndome que era una vergüenza para la familia. Nadie nunca se enteró de ese embarazo a excepción de mis padres y los del servicio de la casa, dejé de asistir a la escuela, tenía profesores particulares, pero ante la sociedad yo me encontraba en un intercambio. Pero gracias a que era muy religiosa, mi madre se opuso ante la posibilidad del aborto, del cual yo no hubiera tampoco permitido. Si me preguntas por el papá solo te puedo decir que el nunca se enteró de mi estado, lo nuestro no fue más que una calentura de adolecentes, infundado más que nada por las hormonas. Cargue en mi vientre por nueve largos y hermosos nueve meses a aquella pequeña criatura, ¿Qué le paso? Te preguntaras, el mismo día que di a luz, me lo arrebataron de las manos, solo vi por unos instantes era una una hermosa niña, y te puedo decir que aquella imagen sigue presente todavía en mi mente, nunca la podré olvidar. Y ese es uno de los secretos más oscuros de mi familia. Y como siempre termine haciendo lo que mi familia quería.

— ¿La buscaste? — me preguntó después de haber pasado unos segundos, las imágenes recurrieron a mi, y no eran nada agradables.

—No, trate de convencer a mis padres en muchas ocasiones para que me dijeran a donde la habían, llevado, pero todo fue en vano. Nunca me dijeron.

— ¿Hay mas? — pregunto yo solo asentí y así proseguí.

—El mismo día que mi bebé cumplía un año, fue un día sombrío para mi, fue mi primer intento de suicido con un frasco de pastillas, sentí que al llegar la muerte, me liberaba, de todo ese maldito peso. Pero no, una de las sirvientas me vio tirada en la cama y llamo rápidamente al hospital, me salvé, debo admitir que me sentí frustrada ante escuchar uno de los miles de regaños de mis padres. Cuando entré a la universidad y no precisamente estudiando algo que yo quisiera, me enamoré hasta los huesos, pero mis padres ya me tenían marido resignado, esta vez no luché lo deje ir simplemente, porque sabía que siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ellos quisieran, ante su presencia me convertía en una mujer muy sumisa. Nunca tuve el suficiente valor de decir NO, oponerme a su voluntad, me infundían miedo en ves de amor. Él me propuso un sinfín de veces que huyéramos, pero fui cobarde siempre lo rechacé, y me resigne a lo que los demás esperaban de mí, siempre. Te puedo decir que todavía lo llevo en el corazón y me duele el saber que tuve la oportunidad de ser feliz y dejé que se me fuera de las manos, la única culpable fui yo. Segundo intento de suicidio, me corté las venas con unas tijeras y de nuevo sentí aquella sensación de liberación tanto de mi mente como de mi cuerpo, pero fue intento fallido una vez mas. En esta ocasión cuando me di cuenta de la realidad que lo había perdido para siempre, y que solo quedaba yo y ese gran vacío que sentía en el pecho por falta de algo llamado amor además que yo no coopere del todo, también me cerré mucho debo de admitir. La mayor parte de mi vida me sentí agobiada, presionada por mis padres, la sociedad, la escuela, simplemente todo. Existieron muchos momentos en los que sentí que ya no podía más, pero me levantaba de la cama y seguía la monotonía, el mismo teatro de diario. Y esto sigue hasta el día de hoy.

Para estos momentos llorábamos las dos. Yo ante aquellos recuerdo que me invadía día con día.

— ¿Te casaste?

—Sí, aunque no soy feliz. Pero ante los demás somos una pareja enamorada. Nunca pudimos tener hijos. Él era estéril y nunca quiso adoptar.

—Oh ¿Por qué el suicidio?

—Es una manera fácil de salir de tus problemas, es como si te liberaras, pero en estos momentos pienso distinto y en aquellos momentos no estaba bien emocionalmente y se veía como la mejor forma, pero ahora prefiero luchar y ser fuerte, antes de recurrir a él.

Hubo otro lapso de silencio, pero esta vez fue cómodo.

— ¿Sabes? Pienso seguir buscando a mi hija. Ya he madurado, ya no soy aquella adolecente cobarde ahora soy una mujer hecha y derecha.

—Me alegro por ti y espero que la encuentres de verdad

—Gracias. Y también gracias por escucharme.

Ella era como la hija que nunca pude tener a mi lado, la abrasé mientras a mi mente recurrían aquellos recuerdos.

—Ya es hora de que me vaya.

—Disfruta tu vida Bella, lucha siempre lucha por lo que quieres.

—Lo haré.

Le di un beso en la mejilla. Me sequé algunas lágrimas.

—Nos vemos mañana en la operación…

Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir de aquella habitación, de mañana en adelante veremos si esto funciona…

* * *

**AKI LES DEJO UN CAP MAS ESPERO Q LES GUST EL SIG VA SER EL ULTIMO. ESPERO SUS CRITICAS COMO SIEMPRE. **

**GRACIAS A ILE Q M VOLVIO A AYUDAR CON IDEAS Y A DIANA Q M AYUDA CON IDEAS Y ORTOGRAFIA AUNQ SIEMPRE SE QJE :P**

**GRACIIAS POR LOS REVOW Y FAVORITOS! :DD**

**Q EMOCION YA NOMAS QDAN EL FINAL Y EL EPILOOGO XD**

**CREO Q HORA SI ES TOODO LOS DJO Q AI TAREA ACOSANDOME JAJAJAJA OK NO PERO LA ESCUELA LO DMANDA Y MI MADRE D PASADA :( LA ESCUELA EXPLOTA AUNQ LOS PADRES LO NIEGUEN.**

**BYE SE CUIDAN**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Bella pov**

Habían ya pasado horas desde que Iliana se retiro de la habitación, Edward entro segundos después, tenia en el rostro una mueca de preocupación, pero según él no era por nada, me pregunto sobre la conversación que tuve con mi donante pero solo le platique un poco, no me gustaba mentirle, pero yo no era nadie para contarle todo aquello que ella me conto sobre su vida.

Hablamos sobre temas superficiales, durante un largo rato, reímos también. Cuando quedamos en silencio, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, me invadía la duda y el miedo, sobre lo que podría pasar mañana, de la nada surge una nueva posibilidad de tener más posibilidades de vivir, pero no quiero ilusionarme se muy bien que a si como puedo vivir también esta la de morir…

—¿Estas bien? — aquella voz aterciopelada, que tanto amo, fue la que me saco de mis pequeñas reflexiones

—Si…

—¿Segura? ¿Por qué si quieres ahorita mismo le llamo a una enfermera?

—Estoy segura —le conteste, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla —tranquilo, de verdad me siento bien, solo un poco nerviosa

—Amor veras que todo saldrá bien

—Edward tengo que ser realista, existen tanta posibilidad de que todo salga bien como de que no, se muy bien lo que implica esta operación, tanto mi recuperación como mi muer…

—¡No digas eso! y mucho menos lo pienses, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien y tu estarás con todos nosotros muchos años mas…

—No es que sea negativa ni nada de eso, simplemente tengo que ser realista no me puedo crear falsas ilusiones, nosotros no sabemos que pasara el día de mañana, simplemente vivimos cada momento y es justamente lo que estoy tratando de hacer

—Bella, trata de entenderme el solo hecho de pensar en penderte, en no verte, no sentirte, olerte, esa simple idea me llena de rabia y tristeza me consume, no concibo un mundo en el cual tú no estés

—No puedes hacerte eso, si algo me llega a pasar —pude ver sus intenciones de volverme a interrumpir, pero en esta ocasión me le adelante y pose un dedo sobre sus labios para que me dejara proseguir —debes de aceptar, que a si es el ciclo de la vida, todos vamos a morir tarde o temprano y en mi caso ese día puede o no ser mañana

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—No evadas el tema Edward, solo prométeme que si llego a morir, seguirás con tu vida y disfrutaras todos aquellos placeres de los cuales yo no pude disfrutar plenamente —mire en sus ojos el miedo ante mis palabras, pero estaba segura de que los mios reflejaban lo mismo — ¿Promételo?

—¿Por qué me pides algo tan complicado? —fue la única respuesta que me dio, tras unos segundos de espera, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados —¿Sabes que lo que me pides es algo prácticamente imposible?

—No es imposible, simplemente que no quiero que te cierres, que te llegues a autodestruir a ti mismo, además eres guapo, joven, no te puedes cerrar camino a la vida, simplemente si es que llego a morir

—Amor, no vas a morir… deja de decir esas cosas, veras que al final todo saldrá muy bien…

—Edward prométemelo, por favor

—Bella, porque no entiendes que lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado, acompañarte en este oscuro camino, ofrecerte mi hombro cada vez que quieras llorar, ayudarte a levantarte en este camino lleno de piedras, yo siempre estaré a tú lado protegiéndote, nunca lo dudes

—Y no lo dudo, se que siempre estarás a mi lado, te amo, como nunca pensé que se podría hacer, pero trata de entenderme a mi también, y te lo repito tengo tanta posibilidad de seguir aquí contigo y los otros como la que no, pero me gustaría estar segura de que seguirás igual que siempre, tanto si estoy con ustedes como que no, se que no te puedo pedir que no llores, pero lo que si puede es decirte que sigas adelante, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres un terco. Todo tiene su tiempo y espacio, y el mío esta en la cuerda floja, no te puedes someter a mi recuerdo —Para estos momentos Edward ya tenia las manos hechas puños, sabia que este tema no era de su agrado, tampoco del mío pero era algo inevitable —como también te pido que si todo sale bien sigas a mi lado, amándome como solamente tú lo sabes hacer.

—Amarte es mi única misión, custodiar tus sueños, aquellos que te atormenten. —poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, hasta que nuestras miradas chocara, el verlo de aquella manera hacia que mi corazón se estrujara — Pero para ti aquella petición, que es simple, para mi es un abismo sin fondo, el admitir que hay posibilidad de que ya no existe un tú y yo, que ya no estés junto a mi, me mata, ¿Por qué no tratas de entenderme?

—Por la misma razón que tu no lo haces, ante mi pequeña petición

—¡¿Pequeña?!

—Si, pequeña porque solo te pido que si me llega a pasar algo sigas con tu vida, encuentres un nuevo amor, admito que no es fácil, pero se que lo lograras, solo pido que no te cierres ante el mundo

—Que terca eres, hay cosas que nunca cambiaran — dijo un poco mas relajado

—Pero a un a si me amas ¿verdad?

—Si, de eso nunca lo dudes, sobre el gran amor que te tengo

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de acercarse a mí, y regalarme uno de aquellos besos que me hacen sentir en el mismo cielo, como describirlo, no encuentro otra palabra que no sea perfecto, pasamos a si largos minutos. Siento sus labios sobre los míos, aquella sensación que hace que me bloque sobre lo que pasa alrededor y no existamos más que nosotros dos y nuestro profundo amor.

Nos miramos fijamente, adoración, admiración y muchas cosas mas, era lo que sentía hacia ese hombre, que estaba frente a mí. La sola idea de morir, sin haberlo disfrutado lo suficiente, al ser consiente de que por mi miedo, desperdicie mucho tiempo que pude pasar junto a él, pero ya no hay vuelta a tras sobre aquellos actos, ahora solo existe el presente no hay nada mas…

—Bella, no estoy seguro si es el mejor momento, para preguntarte esto, pero mi corazón dice que si — lo vi algo nervioso, cosa que no ayudo tampoco a mis ansias, sobre aquello que me quería preguntar —Esto es tan complicado, como la primera vez ¿Sabes?

—¿De que hablas? —le conteste sin entender todavía nada

—Bueno aquí voy, solo espero que en esta ocasión la respuesta sea diferente — ante aquellas palabras tuve una leve idea de lo que podría estar hablando, pero el solo pensarlo me dejo hecha un mar de nervios —Isabella Swan, sabes que para mi no hay persona mas importante en este mundo que no seas tu, no visualizo un futuro si no es contigo — pero mi corazón se para completamente cuando lo vi hincarse ante mi por segunda vez en mi vida — Bella ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—¡Si! —le conteste con lagrimas en los ojos y el corazón queriéndoseme salir del pecho de toda la felicidad que me embargaba en esos momentos.

—¿Estas segura?

—Como nunca en mi vida, Edward Cullen, quiero ser tu esposa y solo tu mujer… — no pude decir nada más, puesto que sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos

—Gracias

—¿Por qué amor?

—Por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo

En nuestros labios, no existían otra cosa más que una sonrisa, expresando todo lo que sentíamos, no teníamos que decirnos nada puesto que ya lo sabíamos. En ese momento no me importo ni un solo momento más, lo que podría pasar el día de mañana, solo rezaba al cielo, poder a llegar hacer la señora Cullen, que bien sonaba.

—Te lo prometo…

Fue lo último que escuche de su voz.

Entre sus brazos me quede dormida, su aroma me inundaba completamente, mis sentidos se perdían completamente ante su sola presencia, como siempre. El cansancio me invadió completamente, no entendía como es que todavía podía permanecer con los ojos abiertos, pero aquella sensación de sentirme completa, era algo magnifico.

Mañana me esperaba un día decisivo.

**La noche ha llegado para tomarnos**

**con su oscuridad imponente,**

**su brillo lunar parece amarme**

**y la melancolía, en mi ser, permanente.**

**Esta noche, solo estoy con mis pensamientos,**

**esta noche, busco mi verdadero ser,**

**esta noche, busco mis recuerdos…**

El día mas esperado por muchos, pero especialmente por mi, sentía mi corazón latir al mil, los nervios eran horrendos, no podía mantener las manos quietas, me mordía las pocas uñas que tenia, en menos de una hora iniciaba la operación.

—Buenos días Bella ¿Lista? — dijo el doctor Aro entrando al cuarto, era la primera personas que veía en el día

—Buenos días. Si… creo…

—Veras que todo saldrá bien

—Gracias, solo espero vivir por lo menos unos años mas

—Veras que si y serán muchos años

Sonreí, como si a si se fueran a alejar mis medios, pero por lo menos me alienta un poco a seguir con la frente en alto. Para seguir luchando y superar esta prueba más que se presenta.

Inicio el proceso a la hora exacta ni un minuto menos ni un minuto más, me anestesiaron, mi cuerpo cayó en la inconsciencia en poco rato, la última imagen que me lleve fue la del quirófano, todos aquellos doctores y enfermeras que me acompañaban en esos instantes.

Debatiéndome entre lo que es la vida y la muerte, aquellos doctores luchando por que mi corazón siga latiendo, por que no tenga un mañana, si no muchos para que disfrute esta vida.

¿Rendirme de que sirve? ¿Dejarlo todo atrás? ¿Alejarme de las personas que más amo, por defenderlas? ¿Luchar sola sin nadie a mi lado? ¿Cómo darnos cuenta de nuestros errores por más pequeños que sean?

Me hablan las voces de la experiencia. La soledad en ocasiones puede ser una de las peores compañías, puedes tener gente a tu alrededor, pero sentirte solo. El miedo domina los actos, hasta se puede llamar que resultamos egoístas, según nosotros mismos tratamos de defenderlos pero les causamos un daño mayor y eso lo comprobé cuando todo volvió a la "normalidad" si es que a si se le puede llamar a lo que he vivido estos últimos meses, junto a todas aquellas personas que quiero y llevo en mi corazón.

**3ra persona**

Todo esterilizado y listo para comenzar con aquella operación, una vida en juego, como siempre que se sometían a aquel proceso y todo depende del empeño que pongan los doctores y enfermeras.

Todo parecía ir bien, por lo menos en la primera hora y media, hasta en la desafortunada parte, la más delicada, los complicados minutos de espera de los doctores en cuanto realizan el trasplante minuciosamente en un cuerpo distinto, saber el como reaccionara este distinto organismo, silencio absoluto acompasado con el sonido de las maquinas que mostraban el estado de aquella mujer, haciéndole compañía a la cruel calma de aquellos momentos.

La maquina empezó a marcar que algo había mal, la presión se elevo, los latidos con una marcha pronunciada. Los doctores, enfermeras se mueven rápidamente, fracciones de segundos pasan, todos con la interrogación de que saber que va mal.

Desde el mirador Carlisle observa la escena atentamente, impotente al saber que no puede interferir, las ansias lo están comiendo.

La maquina cardiaca va muy rápido, los ruidos que hace al mostrar los latidos se incrementa a un más y por unos segundos se detiene casi completamente, poniendo en expectativa a todo el personal, la vida y la muerte se muestran una vez mas en el quirófano y solo un hombre, con una pequeña acción puede inclinar la balanza.

**Bella pov**

**Muerte,asi te llamas realmente?  
Nunca vi tu negro antifaz..  
Mucho menos tu cara,  
creo que facil serìa al verte  
Con una gran corrida por el camino perderte.  
Como mueves esa gran mochila cargada de almas,  
Como es que puedes con eso?  
Vaya trabajo..  
Lo unico que en vida te pido,  
Que a mi alma no la dejes en el olvido  
Ni mi ser en efecto invernadero.**

Dicen que al morir tu vida transcurre ante tus ojos tanto los momentos que siempre quieres contigo como aquellos de los cuales te quieres deshacer por amargos, otros que solo vez una luz blanca la cual te guía hacia el ¿paraíso?

Yo les puedo decir que en estos momentos no veo nada, solo una oscuridad infinita, ¿paz? Tal vez. Aquel camino que me niego a seguir, que me separa de TODO aquello que quiero y me niego a dejar.

Solo espero abrir mis ojos una vez más…

**Edward pov**

Los segundos eran minutos, los minutos horas, y las horas días, las ansias de saber que era lo que pasaba hay adentro me estaban matando.

—Edward cálmate — me dijo una desesperada Alice, yo simplemente la ignore y seguí caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, que otra cosa podía hacer.

—Ya me mareaste, podrías sentarte maldita sea, lo único que provoca es que me ponga mas nerviosa — esta vez fue el turno de Rosalie.

—No, no puedo — le conteste no de una manera muy cortes, pero la verdad en estos momentos era lo que menos me importaba.

—No le hables a si a Rosalie — interfirió Esme.

—Pero…

No me dejaron terminar cuando sentí la mano de alguien a mi espalda.

—Sera mejor que salgamos un rato, para que te tranquilices Edward — esa fue la voz de Jasper.

No dije absolutamente nada, solo lo seguí, era lo suficientemente consiente de que no estaba en mis cabales mis miedos se estaban apoderando de mi, todo recuerdo desagradable dominaba mi pensamiento y por mas que intentaba alejarlos no podía.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, pedimos un café cada uno, nos sentamos en silencio, deje que el olor del café me invadiera completamente a si sintiendo un poco de calma, pero no la suficiente como para mantener mi cara en alta, ella tenia que seguir conmigo, le exijo al mundo que ella permanezca a mi lado.

—¿Mejor? — me pregunto Jasper, sacándome de mis cavilaciones

—Mientras ella siga en ese quirófano no — conteste enterrando mi rostro en mis manos

—Por lo menos, trata de tranquilizarte un poco

—Jasper, simplemente no puedo, todo depende del resultado de esa maldita operación

—Lo se, te aseguro que todos lo sabemos, todas aquellas personas que están en esa sala tenemos el alma en un hilo, por las mismas razones que tu

—Créeme que lo se, pero ustedes a mi también traten de entenderme, es la mujer que amo, es mi todo simplemente no se que haría sin ella

—Edward ¿tu crees que a mi no me pesa? Es mi mejor amiga, e estado junto a ella estos últimos años, son mas los momentos que la recuerdo sufriendo y llorando que teniendo una sonrisa honesta en el rostro ¿crees acaso que no me importa?

—Perdón es que solo la idea de no tenerla mas junto a mi… el recordar que estuve tantos años alejada de ella y pensando tantas cosas tan ruines que no quiero ni siquiera recordar, fui egoísta y estúpido por hacerle caso a esa maldita carta y no buscarla, al no darme cuenta de que algo estaba mal…

—No, es tu culpa para ser que después de todo Bella no es tan mala mentirosa

—Eso parece ser. —una sonrisa forzada se formo en mi rostro — Pero a un a si ¿Por qué la mentira?

—Según ella para protegerte, de todo el dolor que conlleva el tratamiento

—Aunque hubiera sufrido, no me importaría para mi era mas importante estar a su lado apoyarla darle todo de mi, lo demás no me importaría

—Para ella en aquellos momentos eso era lo mejor, estaba asustada, su cuerpo como ya te abras dado cuenta reacciona muy mal ante las quimioterapias, no quería que la viera a si

—Pero, ¿Por qué de aquella forma? ¿Por qué?

—Son impulsos, a si reacciona al ser humano, ante el miedo y ella estaba aterrada en esos momentos, fue difícil te lo puedo garantizar

Una vez mas quedamos en silencio, cada un metido en nuestras propias historias.

—¿Tú también sufriste? — esta vez fui yo quien rompió el silencio.

—Si, para que mentirte me aleje de mi hermana, la mujer que amo, mis amigos de todos igual que ella, pero no podía dejarla sola, necesitaba un apoyo puesto que el proceso si algo no es y hasta absurdo resulta decirlo es fácil. Los extrañe a todos, pero mas me rompía el corazón verla debilitarse día a día, escucharla llorar no solo por su lejanía si por el mismo tratamiento en esos momentos me di cuenta que hice bien al quedarme con ella, por una parte la entendí por que para nada es agradable observar todo aquello, pero en esta situación mi voz no tenia voto.

—Te admiro Jasper — le dije en tono serio, me miro extrañado no entendiendo del todo mis palabras — te admiro el ser capaz de permanecer a su lado, ante todo lo que nosotros pensamos, me siento una escoria al darme cuenta de todo lo que mi ángel sufrió. Pero en aquel sufrir no me quede tan atrás aunque el mío fue de forma distinto, me rompió el corazón su lejanía el ser consiente de que no regresaría. Pero entonces me mudo y la vuelvo a ver, pero ya no era la misma Jasper era otra, desde su mirada simplemente todo, luego descubro que esta enferma, me entero de esta desgraciada verdad, pero antes me comporte ante ella de una manera que no tiene perdón y para finalizar la veo sufrir, lo único que quiero es tenerla junto a mi apoyarla, abrazarla cada noche que nunca se aleje de mi lado, que no vuelva a lastimar mi corazón, perderla una vez mas seria mi fin…

—Veras que todo saldrá bien, solo mantén la fe…

—¿Fe? Es lo último que tengo en estos momentos, me siento lleno de expectativas, ¿sabes? Ayer por la noche le propuse matrimonio, entonces nace en mí una nueva ilusión de una vida junta a ella y muchos sueños resurgen de entre las cenizas, pero abro los ojos y todo se viene abajo, y todo depende de lo que resulte de esta operación. No soy tan valiente como para decirte que no me afecta todo esto que pasa, me siento presionado por mi mismo y todavía ella me dice que si algo le pasa siga con mi vida encuentre un nuevo amor, es que no entiende que sin ella lo que estaría viviendo se lo podría llamar de muchas formas menos vida…

No puede mas simplemente deje que aquellas lagrimas que se habían acumulado en estas ultimas semanas saliera, no trate de detenerlas, que sea hombre no significa que no sienta, que no sufra, que no tenga mis debilidades y en especial cuando hablamos de la principal de ellas, llore saque todo lo que tenia adentro mis miedos, hubiera querido que ella nunca se enfermera, pero el hubiera no existe eso es lo que nos toco vivir por mas desagradable que sea nuestra realidad.

Jasper me abrazo como consuelo y amigo, fue reconfortante sacar todo aquel dolor que sentía, a si pasamos unos minutos hasta que me calme, no me importo que me viera tan débil le tenia confianza, agradecí su silencio no tenia ganas de escuchar nada.

—¿Mejor?

—Creo que esta vez si ¿sabes algo?

—Se muchas cosas Edward —ante lo que me contesto solo pude rodar los ojos

—Aquella promesa que me pidió que le hiciera, no creo ser capaz de cumplirla

—¿Qué siguieras con tu vida? O ¿Qué encontraras otro amor?

—Las dos, pero en especial la segunda

—Aunque no me gusto ni si quiera la idea, estoy de acuerdo con Bella y lo que te pidió es muy lógico

—¿Tu también?

—No te puedes cerrar

—Lo se, pero el solo imaginarme a lado de una mujer que no sea ella no me siento cómodo

—Te recuerdo que estuviste apunto de casarte con otro mujer

—Pero fue distinto y mas que nada lo hice porque me sentí traicionado

—Pero eso no le quita peso a la acción

—Jasper, entiende fui impulsado por el rencor y el dolor que me dominaba en aquellos momentos, al ver la verdad las cosas cambiaron

—¿Qué rápido cambia todo verdad? — Simplemente asentí con la cabeza al estar de acuerdo —Antes de que le regresara la enfermedad, de verdad llegue a pensar que las cosas poco a poco regresarían a la normalidad que convencería a Bella para regresar. Edward te puedo hacer una pregunta

—Claro Jasper dime

—Le pediste matrimonio a Bella ¿verdad?

—Si ¿Por qué?

—Me alegro mucho de verdad, pero eres consiente de que ella esta enferma y que aunque resista la operación las cosas no serán fáciles los primeros años si es que llega a resistir ¿Eres consiente de todo eso? Yo quiero mucho a Bella y no me gustaría verla sufrir — mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras permanecía serio

—Claro que lo soy Jasper, se todo lo que conlleva esto y no te mentiré también me da miedo, pero por ella haría lo que fuera y aunque sea poco lo que dure con nosotros aunque no lo quisiera, me haría responsable de que viviera lo mas feliz esos días, meses, años solo seria encargado de que siempre tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro

—Eso espero Edward de verdad, porque uno nunca sabe cuando te puedes llegar a enfadar de la monotonía aunque sea por deber y no querer

—¿Ahora te puedo hacer yo una pregunta?

—Claro

—¿Cómo fueron esos años en que ella estuvo enferma y nosotros no estuvimos?

—Te lo puedo describir con una sola palabra horribles… las nauseas atacaban a cualquier hora, los hematomas de la nada se ponían peor, se llego a deshidratar miles de veces, existieron ocasiones en que no sabia que hacer, el como ayudarla me sentía inservible al no saber como actuar, mucho cuidado en todo nunca dejarla sola, subirle el animo cuando de verdad se estaba dejando rendir, en múltiples ocasiones la muerte toco la puerta pero por milagros o no se, su corazón seguía latiendo. Llore en ocasiones de impotencia ante las circunstancias porque solamente éramos ella y yo ante todo, tenía que ser su balsa su compañero, amigo, su hermano…

— Jasper gracias de verdad

—¿Gracias por que?

—Por muchas cosas, por estar a su lado, apoyarla jamás dejarla sola en este proceso, por estar aquí justamente, por escuchar a este loco enamorado.

—No me tienes que agradecer nada, lo hice de corazón porque queria nadie me obligo a nada, Bella se convirtió como en mi hermana la quiero como tal, una a la que tengo que proteger y tu Edward eres mi amigo, mi cuñada no hay nada de lo cual me tengas que agradecer, mas bien yo a ustedes darles las gracias por dejarme entrar una vez mas en sus vidas. Además para mi tampoco fue fácil todo esto

—Lo mismo digo. Será mejor que regresemos a la sala de espera

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Salimos de la cafetería pare regresar una vez mas a la sala de espera, donde todos seguían ahí callados, Esme y Alice estaban sentadas en un sillón, mientras que Rosalie se encontraba recargada en Emmett los dos permanecían parados, al entrar aquella sala todos voltearon su vista hacia mi, no supe que decir, lo único que hice fue ofrecerle una disculpa a Ros por mi anterior comportamiento la cual fue aceptada rápidamente.

Podía notar que en los rostros de todos se marcaba la incertidumbre, los entendía perfectamente, Jasper se fue a sentar alado de Alice, yo no podía estar quieto, permanecí parado, mis manos no podían estar quietas, cada vez que la manecilla del reloj se movía mis nervios aumentaban.

Cerré mis ojos traje a mí todos aquellos recuerdos felices, me refiero a todos los que pase con mi ángel, una leve sonrisa surgió en mi rostro, los volví a abrir y el panorama no había cambiado en nada, ni el reloj había avanzado mucho, para mi desagrado.

Pasaron unos largos y frustantes minutos cuando por fin vimos a un doctor viniendo hacia nosotros, mi corazón se acelero rápidamente ante las expectativas que nos fuera a decir el doctor, rápidamente me acerque a él y pude observar de reojo como los demás también se acercaban.

—Familiares de la señorita Swan ¿cierto?

—Si, ¿Cómo esta ella? — sin darme cuenta me quede estático ante el miedo que tenia sobre lo que nos contara que contesto Alice

—Buenas tardes, déjenme comentarles que aunque tuvimos una pequeña complicación, para ser que todo salió muy bien, ahora solo hay que esperar como reaccione su cuerpo en los siguientes días — fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse

Me quede estático ante aquella declaración, sentí que volvía a respirar que a mis pulmones les entraba oxigeno puro acompañado de una confortación inmensa ella viviría, seguiría conmigo, solo salí de mi ensoñoracion cuando sentí los brazos de Alice rodeándome el cuello acompañado de sus sollozos, la abrace de la misma forma y fue cuando me percate de que yo también estaba llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad.

—¿Estas bien hijo? — esta vez fue Carlisle la que me saco de mi sueño, ni si quiera me di cuenta en que momento había llegado

—Si, papá

—¿Quisieras verla?

—Por supuesto — me limpie las lágrimas de la cara y no dude en mi respuesta

—Sígueme

Y a si lo hice, lo seguí hasta la habitación donde se encontraba mi amor, pero antes di una mirada hacia el escenario que abandonaba y no era nada en comparación con lo que vi hace unas horas, se respiraba tranquilamente una vez mas, tenían una sonrisa en su cara acompañadas de lagrimas pero esta vez de esperanza, sobre un futuro mas largo.

Me sentí un poco nervioso cuando estaba delante de su cuarto asignado, abrí lentamente la puerta para a si encontrarme una de las imágenes más hermosas, mi pequeño ángel aunque se encontraba todavía dormida y conectada a varios cables se veía tranquila y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para mi eso era suficiente para ser feliz.

—Te amo — dije apenas en un murmullo

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos, todavía adormecida pero me dedico una de sus más hermosas sonrisas para a si saber que era correspondido en aquel sentimiento que me invadía cada día. Paz eso sentía en aquellos momentos paz.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

bueno este es el ulitmo cap q lindo se sient llegar al fiinal creo q voy a llorar crei q nunca llegaria est dia enceerio inicie con este fic el año pasado y apenas lo estoy terminando y sigo siendo novata jajaja creo q aki termina mi poca inspiracion XD

gracias a mi amiga Dianight vampire por ayudarm con la tercera persona graciias amiga y por toodo su apoyoo

espero q les guste no tengo nada mas q dcir

gracias por los reviws


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cinco años han transcurrido desde aquel día, que marco un fin y un inicio. De una vida tanto nueva como vieja, siempre va ver cosas o marcas que nos estén recordando nuestro pasado, no lo podemos simplemente bloquear cada simple y sencillo de nuestros errores y equivocaciones forman parte de nosotros cada tropezón, caída, nos dolió de formas inimaginables pero aquí estoy luchando por un día mas, por seguir respirando, por mantener todo esto que eh conseguido con tanto esfuerzo. Vivo cada momento como si fuera el último, de una manera inigualable, nunca sabes cuando tu vida puede cambiar de la nada.**

**Alado de mis amigos que son mi familia, los cuales estuvieron y hasta este momento permanecen a mi lado, brindándome su mano, cuando yo menos lo espero. Aprendí junto con ellos a luchar hasta el mas mísero aliento de mi vida y a si lo hice. Cinco largos y cortos años en los cuales supere mi enfermedad y se podría decir que forme una familia aunque no fue sencillo aunque en la actualidad que es sencillo ya nada, absolutamente nada.**

**Cerré mis ojos, dejando que una vez mas los recuerdos me invadieran. **

**Después de la operación todo parecía ir muy bien, el doctor me dijo que solo tendría que estar una semana en observación y si todo seguía su curso me podría retirar a descansar a mi casa, lo que para mi fue una de las mejores noticias que me habían dando hasta entonces, si algo a un con el pasar de los años y desde que me enferme nunca me gustaría seria los hospitales. Cada día de los que estuve internada ahí, tuve a mi lado a mis amigos.**

**La relación de Jasper y Alice iba de maravilla, uno de los grandes problemas que afrontaron ellos fue la confianza, desde nuestra partida Alice quedo herida, lastimaba y no la culpaba con justa razón pero era algo que tanto Jasper y yo nos teníamos que ganar una vez mas la confianza total de los Cullen aun que no nos costo mucho trabajo, el cariño y amor que nos teníamos mutuamente fue de gran alivio. **

**Durante el primer año tuve que ir una vez al mes a revisión general sin excusa alguna, tenia que seguir cierto tratamiento pero en esta ocasión era solamente median pastillas que tenia que ingerir, a un horario exacto.**

**Aunque amo a Edward con todo mi corazón, había momentos en los que me desesperaba, sus actitudes conmigo, demasiado sobreprotector como si no pudiera hacer nada. Hubo una ocasión en que si explote.**

—_**Bella es hora de tu medicamento ¿Recuerdas? — me dijo dirigiéndose a mi, en una mano traia un vaso con agua y en la otra las malditas pastillas.**_

_**Estaba harta de estármelas tomando. **_

—_**Edward, ya se no ocupas estármelo recordando como si fuera una niña de 5 años — le dije un poco exasperada**_

—_**Ya se, es solo que me preocupo y quiero que te mejores**_

—_**Créeme, yo también me quiero recuperar, pero tienes que entender que soy una adulta, puedo encargarme de eso yo solita, no puedo hacer varias cosas y las pocas que si puedo no me dejas, me haces sentir una inútil Edward**_

—_**Amor, yo no quiero que te sientas a si, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y si no te dejo es por pura precaución **_

— _**¿Precaución? Precaución yo solo se que me haces sentir como una inútil que ni siquiera puede acordarse de que tiene que tomarse unas malditas pastillas — le dije al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba las pastillas y me las tomaba, después dándole un sorbo al vaso con agua — me largo a mi habitación… creo que eso si lo puedo hacer sola ¿no?**_

_**No le di chance de decir nada y me fui a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta o mejor dicho la azote y me fui directo a la cama a ver si podía dormir tantito pero la verdad era que no tenia nada de sueño, mucho menos estaba cansada.**_

_**A los pocos minutos escuche como tocaban la puerta de mi habitación, pero no tenia ganas de conversar con Edward a si que no dije nada, mejor prendí la televisión.**_

—_**Bella, soy yo Jasper ¿me podrías abrir?**_

_**No lo dude mucho y me dirigí a la puerta para poder abrirle. Me saludo con un beso en la mejilla e ingreso al cuarto.**_

— _**¿Cómo estas? Me dice tu querido novio que no andas de humor — dijo lo último en tono burlón**_

— _**¡Cállate! Y no, no ando de humor.**_

— _**¿puedo saber la razón?**_

—_**No… Si… estoy harta de que me traten como si no pudiera hacer nada, como si estuviera convaleciente, muriendo, yo que se.**_

—_**Bella, sabes que somos a si porque te queremos y solo queremos que te recuperes al 100%**_

—_**Pero Jasper, cuando solo estábamos nosotros, no me sentía acosada y no es que los quiera lejos, pero extraño mi espacio**_

—_**Te entiendo, nuestras vidas dieron un giro inexplicable, cuando menos lo esperábamos**_

—_**Lo se… pero creo poder recordar sola cuando debo tomarme las malditas pastillas**_

— _**¿Por qué tanto enojo ante unas inofensivas pastillas?**_

— _**¿Inofensivas? ja! De donde**_

—_**Sabes que las tienes que tomar por tu bien**_

—_**Créeme lo se, pero eso no significa que me arte, que sienta que todo esto es vano que de todos modos tendré el mismo fin morir**_

—_**Todos vamos a morir Bella, solamente que todavía no es nuestro momento, además que es tomarse unas pastillas ante todo lo que tenias que pasar antes ¿verdad?**_

— _**¿Qué haría sin ti Jasper?**_

—_**Nada querida nada — dada su sutil respuesta le di un "ligero" golpe en la cabeza**_

—_**Aush! ¿Por qué me pegas?**_

— _**¿Y Edward? **_

—_**Fue a comprar unas cosas dice que vuelve hasta mañana**_

—_**Mañana hablare con él, entonces.**_

**Los primero dos años Jasper y yo decidimos seguir viviendo en nuestro departamento, lo que implicaba que frecuentemente por no decir diario se quedaban a dormir Edward o Alice.**

**Terminando el primer año, mi cabellera había crecido considerablemente, lo que esto conllevaba adiós pelucas, ya que Alice tuvo el afán de comprarme estilos diferentes para cuando saliera decía que todo dependía de la ocasión, pero para mi no había mejor cosa que mi pelo natural eso no lo cambiaria por nada. Subí de peso, ya no estaba tan esquelética como antes pero a un a si seguía delgada. **

**Libre la enfermedad tenia que seguía yendo a consultas la única diferencia era el tiempo de prolongación entre una y otra.**

**Nunca olvidare el miedo que me invadía cada vez que tenia consulta, los temores la dudas cada uno regresaba, acompañado de nuevos, tener el conocimiento de que esta enfermedad podría regresar cuando menos lo esperabas la había librado ya una vez, pero esta ves no estaba muy segura del todo. Puesto que en esta ocasión no tuvo piedad conmigo, me destrozo hasta donde pudo no tan solo físicamente si no también emocionalmente. **

**De un pequeño y frágil hilo dependía mi vida, la cual no vale lo suficiente para el milagro que me fue concebido, que me ayudo a estar presente todavía.**

**La soledad fue mi más fiel compañera durante mucho tiempo, época en donde no importaban muchas cosas, más que la oportunidad de poder respirar una vez mas, cada noche que me acostaba en mi cama y cerraba a mi ojos, las imágenes de una vida sola y enferma recurrían a mi a una velocidad impresionante. Y a sí iniciaba una noche más llena de temores, monótonas al final.**

**Aunque con gran sorpresa, regresaron aquellas personas que creía enterradas en una falsa ilusión que yo misma me cree, con algo me tenía que defender, salir adelante aunque sea con la poca vida que tenia.**

**Mi vida, mi corazón, mi carrera, absolutamente todo se estaba reconstruyendo no rápido pero tampoco lento a un ritmo constante sin parar en ningún momento, recuperando sueños tanto nuevos como viejos para no solo tratar de alcanzarlos si no esta vez hacerlo.**

**Edward estuvo insistiendo de casarnos lo más pronto posible pero sentía miedo de hacerlo y luego darme cuenta de que esto no duraría mucho, que no era más que un sueño creado por mi subconsciente por llenar huecos que a un seguía vacios o en tal caso intactos. **

**Quería recuperarme estar bien en todos mis sentidos para dar aquel paso y no ser impulsada a casarme por cuanto tiempo me quedara, superare esto una vez mas o no, no quería estar llena de dudas en aquel momento que tenia que ser el mas importante de mi vida y que nunca olvidaríamos tanto él como yo. Le costo mucho entenderlo pero al fin lo hizo y en ningún momento cambio su actitud conmigo o se alejo. **

**Algo que tampoco olvidare tan fácilmente fue la última pequeña gran mentira que salió al descubierto entre Edward y yo.**

_**Una tarde, como muchas otras que habíamos pasado Edward y yo, sentamos en el sillón de mi departamento, observando una película mientras nos abrazábamos.**_

— _**¿Sabes amor cuando nos casemos quiero tener mínimo 3 hijos? — me tense un poco ante aquellas palabras, aunque él no se dio cuenta**_

—_**Edward ¿Para ti es muy importante tener hijos?**_

—_**Claro amor, solidificaríamos nuestra familia, una forma mas de representar nuestro amor—en su mirada no se veía otra cosa mas que ilusión ante esa idea.**_

_**Aunque no pude el evitar entristecerme, al darme cuento que si estaba conmigo no podría cumplir ese sueño tan propio de él, no es que yo tenía la misma ilusión de tener un pedacito de él y mío creado con amor. Pero era algo que yo no podía darle y savia que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar de esto.**_

— _**¿Tu no quieres lo mismo mi ángel? — me pregunto al darse cuento que no decía nada, lo único que pude hace fue agachar la mirada — ¿Pasa algo? — me pregunto mientras con aquellas manos tan suaves y propias de el me agarraba de la cabeza y con suma delicadeza y amor la levanto hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.**_

—_**Edward, yo no te podría der eso — fue mi única respuesta**_

— _**¿A que te refieres? — me miro esta vez confundida**_

—_**No te puedo dar hijos — derrame una pequeña lagrima —Como escuchaste no te puedo dar hijos, perdón**_

— _**¿No quieres o no puedes? — pregunto pero confuso a un**_

—_**No puedo**_

— _**¿Por qué?**_

— _**¡SOY ESTERIL EDWARD! — Me pare abruptamente del sillón y múltiples lagrimas me hicieron compañía — No puedo, aunque lo quisiera con todo mi corazón no puedo ser madre**_

— _**¿Desde cuando lo sabias? — me pregunto en tono monocorde**_

—_**Hace varios años**_

— _**¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿O es que acaso no pensabas decírmelo?**_

—_**Por que siempre que tocábamos ese tema, te ilusionabas de una manera que me daba miedo decirte que alado mío nada de eso podrías alcanzar y me dejaras**_

—_**Voy a tomar aire, mañana hablamos ¿ok?**_

—_**Edward no te vallas a si…**_

— _**¿Qué quieres que te diga o haga?**_

—_**Yo solo lo siento…**_

— _**¿Y regresamos a las mentiras? Algo mas que deba saber**_

—_**No… ya no hay más secretos**_

— _**¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele?**_

—_**No — conteste en apenas un susurro**_

—_**Que me hallas mentido, que no hayas confiado en mí una vez más, que te ganara el maldito miedo que la confianza que dices tenerme… ¡DIME! ¿Si quiera pensabas decírmelo?**_

—_**Yo…**_

—_**Tu que… ¡¿TU QUE?**_

— _**¿Que es lo que quieres que te conteste? Que le tenia miedo a la reacción que tendrías ¡Si lo admito y no me daba miedo, me daba pavor! Que me fueras a dejar por eso, que me rechazaras como si fuera un maldito bicho raro, eso nos conllevo a las mentiras…**_

—_**Si con esto me mentiste, como no me extraña que me hallas mentido con lo de tu enfermedad ¿verdad?**_

— _**¡NO! Edward eso no tiene nada que ver con lo otro, solo perdón pero para mi también es complicado hablar del tema o ¿acaso crees que eres él único que sufre con eso?**_

—_**Bella, por favor solo hablemos luego ¿si? — contesto con la mandíbula tensa.**_

_**Antes siquiera de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, Edward ya se había ido, yo no pude hacer otra cosa mas que soltarme a llorar hay mismo en la sala. **_

_**Aunque no ce si decir, gracia o desgracia a los pocos minutos, por la puerta principal de aquello que para mi era mi hogar, la traspasaron mis amigos, en un acto impulsivo seque rápidamente mis ojos, aunque para nadie pase desapercibida que estaban rojos.**_

— _**¿A quien le rompo la cara? — dijo Emmett, el cual fue el primero en hablar**_

— _**¿Mi hermano tiene algo que ver en esto? — en esta ocasión fue Alice**_

_**No savia que contestar.**_

—_**Jasper ¿podemos hablar? — fue lo único que pude decir sin que se me quebrara la voz**_

—_**Claro **_

_**Nos dirigimos hacia mi cuarto, a lo mejor los otros se enojaría conmigo, pero el se había vuelto mi confidente y había cosas que si cambiaron aunque los demás ya se habían acostumbrado. En cuanto cerro la puerta de mi habitación me solte a llorar en su hombro como hace ya bastante tiempo no lo hacia.**_

— _**¿Qué paso? — me pregunto al ver que ya me había calmado**_

—_**Le dije a Edward que no podía tener hijos**_

— _**¿Y?**_

—_**Simplemente dijo que si habíamos regresando a las mentiras y que necesitaba pensar **_

—_**Tranquila, veras que pronto regresa, tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar**_

—_**Pero y si me deja y se da cuenta que estoy defectuosa en realidad y se busca alguien mejor, una mujer completa**_

—_**Isabella Swan, retráctate claro que eres una mujer completa, hermosa y con muchas cualidades que el no dejaría pasar por cualquier otra mujer, el te ama con todo su corazón tal como tu lo haces con el y te aseguro que el nunca te dejara, solo dale tiempo de pensar. Tu eres todo una mujer completa y tener hijos o no, no tendría que ser algo que las defina de ser completas e incompletas. **_

—_**Pero mi realidad es distinta, no lo podemos cambiar Jasper, una de las cosas que el mas desea no se la puedo otorgar**_

—_**Bella, Edward no es de ese tipo de personas, él te idolatra…**_

—_**No, Jasper escúchame tengo que aceptar mi realidad, no se si quiera si lo que soy se le puede llamar MUJER en toda la extensión de la palabra**_

— _**¡No digas eso!**_

—_**Como quieres que no diga eso, si no es mas que la verdad una mísera y estúpida verdad que afecta de maneras inimaginables**_

—_**Bella…**_

—_**Bella nada… tu que sabes lo que yo siento, acaso creen que no sufro ante esto, que no me atormenta, que no quiero ser madre tener un pequeño ser formándose en mi interior, decir que es mi hijo orgullosamente. Que desde niña nunca soñé con formar una familia con un hombre al cual amara con todo mi ser y ¿sabes que? Encontré al mejor hombre del mundo y soy correspondida…**_

—_**Yo… mierda no ce que decir**_

— _**¿Acaso tu no sueñas con ser padre Jasper, tener un hijo que lleve tu misma sangre y que sea de la mujer que amas?**_

—_**Si… pero…**_

— _**¿Pero que? — Al ver que no respondía nada proseguí — me siento hueca al no poderle darle algo tan simple, el quiere un bebe y yo sencillamente no puedo dárselo**_

—_**Bella, hoy en día existen muchas posibilidades para poder tener hijos, pueden adoptar**_

— _**¿Y si el no quiere?**_

—_**Habla con él**_

— _**¿Y si ya no quiere hablarme?**_

—_**No lo sabrás si no lo intentas**_

— _**¿Y si…?**_

—_**Y si… y si… ya no pongas mas obstáculos tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar del tema… y hasta ese momento aleja tus dudas y temores, él te ama daría su vida por ti y te lo a demostrado en mas de una ocasión… este es solo otro obstáculo en el camino y quedan muchos mas**_

—_**Que fácil es hablar, pero como alejar todos mis miedos ¿Cómo? Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares**_

—_**No es nada fácil eso si te diré**_

— _**¿Esa respuesta me tendría que sentir mejor?**_

—_**Solamente soy realista Bella, tu misma lo has dicho nada es fácil**_

—_**Lo se **_

—_**Veras que todo saldrá bien**_

—_**Gracias Jasper, tu siempre estas aquí para ayudarme**_

—_**De nada, ya sabes siempre es un placer… aunque creo que le debes una explicación a algunas personas**_

—_**Ahorita hablo con ellas**_

— _**¿Segura?**_

—_**Si, dejémonos de mentiras, les podrías llamar ¿porfa? **_

—_**Claro, voy volando — fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de salir por esa puerta, dedicándome una sonrisa que le devolví con gusto.**_

_**Al entrar las chicas a mi habitación les conté lo ocurrido y como siempre aquí estaban apoyándome en los peores momentos, pero ya no había ni mas mínima mentira entre nosotros de eso no cabía la mejor duda, volví a llorar la diferencia fue que esta vez no fue sola.**_

—_**No te preocupes cariño, hoy en día existen muchas formas de poder tener hijo — me dijo Rosalie **_

—_**Siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo eso nunca lo dudes — agrego Alice**_

—_**Gracias chicas… ¿No se que haría sin ustedes? — les dije**_

—_**Nada — contestaron a coro**_

—_**Aunque ahorita quiero golpear a eso que tienes por novio Bella — dijo Rosalie mientras hacia puño las manos**_

—_**Déjalo Ross solo necesita pensar… espero… — le dijo Alice**_

_**Pero aquel momento de reflexión de mi novio duro mas de lo que mis nervios podían aguantar, tardo casi tres días para volver a hablar conmigo. Tres malditos días en los que no pude dormir, sentía que algo me faltaba, lo había lastimado, traicionada una vez más. Pero en la noche del tercero estaba mas que desesperada y triste, me preparaba un te de tila cuando tocaron la puerta, corrí a abrirla y delante de mi estaba mi flamante novio todo mojado.**_

—_**Hola — fue lo primero que dijo**_

—_**Hola **_

— _**¿Puedo Pasar? — simplemente me hice a un lado otorgándole el paso, no dije nada mas y fui a buscar una toalla para dársela**_

—_**Toma, sécate si no te resfriaras, en mi cuarto tienes ropa para que te cambies**_

—_**Gracias — fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse a mi habitación**_

_**A los pocos minutos regreso, pero en esta ocasión solo tenia el pelo mojado.**_

— _**¿Podemos hablar? — pregunto**_

—_**Claro — nos dirigimos a la sala en silencio, nos sentamos — Dime**_

—_**Bella, lo siento mucho, no tenia por que haber reaccionado a sí, solo que no me esperaba esa noticia — lo soltó todo tan deprisa que me costo entender las palabras con congruencia**_

—_**Esta bien Edward — fue todo lo que pude contestar**_

—_**No, no esta bien, te lastime y por una tontería **_

—_**Edward, en verdad entiendo, eso significa mucho para ti, si me quieres dejar no hay problema enserio.**_

—_**Bella escúchame, para mi lo mas importante eres tu y si no me puedes dar hijos de verdad no importa existen muchas posibilidades, podemos adoptar no me importa, enserio. Fui egoísta al no pensar en lo que tu quieres deseas tus sueños si no solo en mi, te amo con todo mi corazón eres mi vida, mi razón de respirar de ser de luchar a cada momento sin respiro alguno… por eso y mucho mas te pido disculparas por haberte hecho llorar ¿me perdonas? **_

—_**Claro que te perdono y te amo — fue lo único que puede decirle.**_

_**Antes de que besara, de que nuestros labios se juntaran para y en aquel sencillo y simple beso demostrarnos todo lo que sentíamos.**_

**Cada recuerdo, hasta el más mínimo vive dentro de mí. Cada acontecimiento marca algo en nuestra vida, tanto consientes como no. **

**En el tercer año de esta nueva vida, que decidí iniciar di uno de los mas grandes pasos después de tanto tiempo prologándome, ignore todos mis miedos y dudas. La insistencia de Edward nunca para y exactamente un 20 de noviembre nos casamos.**

**Fue una boda de lo mas sencilla, pero hermosa, en el aire no se podía respirar otra cosa que no fuera amor y armonía. Mi vestido era sencillo, largo y para gran sorpresa de muchos era straplee. Alice y Rosalie organizaron prácticamente toda la boda, pero el vestido de novia, mi vestido no se lo mostré a nadie, hasta ese día. Aunque mis queridas amigas hicieron de mucho para poder verlo.**

— _**¡BELLAAAA! — me grito Alice**_

—_**Mande — le conteste con una sonrisa**_

—_**Tengo que ver tu vestido, es de vitalidad que lo vea para seguir planeando la boda**_

—_**Lo siento Ali pero no lo veras hasta ese día**_

—_**Bella, no es que desconfiemos de ti ni dada de eso, pero es que digamos que tu forma de vestir nos deja mucho que pensar sobre como será el vestido — me dijo una desesperada Rosalie**_

— _**¿No lo mostraras? — Pregunto esperanzada una vez más Alice**_

—_**Nop**_

— _**¡BELLA! — Gritaron las dos a coro**_

—_**Tómenlo como una pequeña venganza **_

**La boda transcurrió como un éxito rotundo, no hay un solo detalle que hubiera sido imperfecto, la decoración, el olor de las flores era exquisito. Simplemente perfecto, soñé con este día desde que era una niña, pero lo que más me llena, es que sea con la persona que mas amo en este mundo, por el que daría todo.**

**Mi luna de miel fue inolvidable, Edward siempre encontraba la forma de sorprenderme, en esta ocasión nuestro destino fue Paris, dos hermosas semanas conociendo esta bellísima ciudad con una de las mejores compañías que podría desear. Pasamos noches memorables. Que ni con el pasar de los años se podría borrar.**

**Uno de los pasos mas grandes que dimos después de cumplir un año y medio de casados fue tomar la decisión de adoptar un bebe, al comunicarles la noticia a nuestra familia, todos estuvieron contentos por el paso que estábamos dando. Una nueva puerta se ponía ante nosotros, ahora venia lo complicado abrirla. Lo que conllevaba todo el trámite que adoptar a un pequeñín. **

**El tramite fue duro, extenso, muchas cosas pero ninguna sencilla, llena de trabas que en muchos momentos nos hacían perder la esperanza de adoptar a un bebe. Demasiado papeleo del que ni yo misma pueda entender, pero lo mejor que podíamos hacer era mantener nuestra fe, seguir con el paso que siguiera y no rendirnos. Nuestros amigos y familia estuvieron siempre a nuestro lado dándonos apoyo. **

**Al final tanta espera valió la pena, nos dieron la aceptación. **

**En uno de los primer centros de adopción que fuimos, fue donde la vimos una pequeña niña recién nacida, era hermosa, se veía tan frágil delicada, llena de inocencia y paz. Su mundo perfecto a si era el de aquella pequeñina, solo gire mi cabeza para ver la mirada de Edward y darme cuenta de que también lo había capturado. **

**Terminaron unos tramites y me la pude llevar a casa conmigo a nuestra cada de Edward, mía y de esta nueva inquilina que estaba segura que traería nuevas sorpresas y a si abriendo una puerta más de esta nueva vida. La pequeña fue aceptada y querida casi al instante de conocerla por nuestros familiares, si algo no le iba a faltar a esta bebe, mi bebe era amor.**

**En la espera de que no la entregaran decore su cuarto junto con Ross y Ali, con ilusión de verla ya en esta casa, quererla, cuidarla me hacia una ilusión enorme, el ver a Edward igual de emocionado que yo, me ponía más impaciente. **

— **¿Bella ya se durmió mi sobrina preferida? **_**— **_**me pregunto Alice, sacándome a si de mis pensamientos.**

—**Si, se acaba de dormir**

**Diciendo esto, nos dirigimos a la sala, mi bebe ya tenia 5 meses de edad y 3 desde que llego a esta casa, que compramos Edward y yo después de casarnos. Si que habían cambiado nuestras vidas una vez mas.**

**Al llegar a la sala, vimos a Rosalie mirando hacia los sillones muy divertida.**

—**Chicas vengan a ver esto **_**—**_** nos dijo**

**Y nos colocamos alado de ella, para ver a nuestros flamantes maridos dormidos en el sofá, Emmett abrazado de un osito de peluche que le había regalado a mi hija, Jasper chupándose el dedo y por ultimo mi querido Edward demasiado pegado a Jasper si no los conociera y los viera a si de juntos pensaría que son otra cosa.**

—**Alice trae la cámara **_**—**_**Le dijo Rosalie**

**Minutos después regreso Alice con la cámara y tomo la tan apreciable foto que nos serviría para muchos chantajes futuros.**

**Mire a mis amigas, Rosalie con un embarazo ya de 5 meses, me alegraba mucho por ella, se merecía lo mejor y la próxima boda de Alice y Jasper.**

**Y esto no era el fin claro que no este solo era una pequeña parte de nuestra historia, la continuación de esta nueva vida, la cual no creo que será perfecta, seguiremos teniendo nuestras peleas, discusiones que resolveremos de las mejores formas, bueno esperemos.**

**Y sobre que había pasado con aquella gran mujer, nunca lo supe, simplemente desapareció.**


	19. Nota

NOTA

Escribir un one-shot, corto sobre esta misma historias si les intereza leerlo ya lo publique, creo que si les gustara, junto con una nueva historia si tienen ganas y oportunidad ai le hechan un hojo creo que es todo muchas gracias por su atención, en unas horas borro esta nota.


End file.
